Un amor todopoderoso
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: un mundo nuevo, lleno de nuevas posibilidades, un amor naciente, una admiración completa, y una resolución inquebrantable
1. Un amor todopoderoso

Un amor todopoderoso.

Un imán, con polos negativos y positivos, aquellos que tienen la misma carga se repelen, mientras que si se juntan los polos opuestos, se unen con una gran fuerza que nadie es capaz de separar. Asi es como se puede dar introducción al amor de una diosa y de un humano capaz de superar los límites conocidos.

El día transcurría tan plácidamente, todo parecía que sucedería de forma monótona y aburrida, sin sorpresa alguna, los caballeros dorados mandados de un lugar al otro para evitar que los demás humanos se maten entre sí. Ver a los chicos que serán sucesores de nuestras armaduras, todo parecía pasar normalmente. Shion, encargado del templo sagrado de Athena, miraba con atención, como el más fuerte de los caballeros entrenaba a su hermano, con tal de volverlo fuerte.

Saga: la fuerza que tenemos, no proviene de nuestra fuerza bruta, sino del cosmo que eres capaz de expulsar al momento de una batalla, todo, en nombre de Athena, nunca olvides eso hermano.

Mientras Saga decía este discurso, Kanon se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, todo golpeado por el entrenamiento que su hermano le imponía.

Kanon: porque debo entrenar como tú Saga, dime, no soy el caballero de géminis, tú lo eres, podría servir a Athena de otro modo, pero no me dejas hacerlo.

Es porque yo lo he decidido asi Kanon, no deberías cuestionar a tu hermano con algo que no sabe. Decía Shion mientras bajaba al estadio donde Saga y Kanon entrenaban.

Kanon: patriarca, usted lo decidió de ese modo

Shion: asi fue, puesto que eh visto el potencial que ambos poseen, pronto tendré que marcharme al descanso eterno, y alguien deberá tomar mi lugar, lo que significara que.

Kanon: lo que significa ¿que mi hermano se volverá el patriarca, y yo el caballero de géminis?

Shion: eres tan perspicaz como tu hermano Kanon.

Kanon: SAGA, HAS ESCUCHADO ESO, SERAS EL MAS PODEROSO DEFENSOR DE ATHENA.

Saga: Shion, pensé que le darías ese puesto a Aioros, siempre lo tuviste de protegido tuyo.

Un ambiente pesado se sintió en ese momento, Kanon miro fijo a Saga quien con los ojos en el suelo esperaba la respuesta del patriarca, quien quitándose su casco le respondió.

Shion: Aioros y tu fueron los principales candidatos, pero vi como te volvías un caballero poderoso y gentil, aun cuando los caballeros de géminis no pueden mostrar a su gemelo, tú hiciste que todos lo conocieran, ahora ambos han crecido lo suficiente, y es por eso que te eh elegido como mi sucesor, cuando llegue el momento, deben estar preparados.

Kanon: ASI SERA, LOS GEMINIANOS NO LO DECEPSIONAREMOS.

Shion: no solo era eso lo que pretendía comunicarles.

Saga: entonces, tienes más noticias.

Shion: hoy es ese día.

Saga: ella llegara hoy

Kanon: nuestra diosa vendrá hoy.

Shion asintió colocándose su casco de nuevo y caminando en dirección a los aposentos de Athena.

Shion: no lleguen tarde.

Después de que Shion se marchara, Kanon coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo golpeo en su brazo derecho sonriéndole, Saga no daba crédito a lo oído.

Saga: ya has odio, ve a cambiarte, hoy nuestra diosa llegara

Transcurrieron las horas con gran lentitud, todos en el santuario, esperaban la llegada de su señora, la emoción, llenaba el ambiente, tal fue el impacto que para Dhoko asistiera, Shion ideo un plan, que llevaría a cabo para tener a todos los caballeros presentes, antes de la llegada de Athena, Shion se marcho junto con Kanon y Saga al lugar donde Dhoko se encontraba, al llegar, el anciano guerrero los miro con sorpresa.

Shion: a pasado demasiado tiempo, viejo amigo, hoy pondremos fin a esta tortura tuya.

Shion saco de su túnica unos pergaminos sagrados hechos por Athena misma, los lanzo al aire creando una jaula la cual evitaría que los 108 espectros escaparan.

Shion: tras mucho tiempo pensándolo, eh encontrado la manera de eliminar a estos espectros de forma permanente, Dhoko, pronto solo Hades y sus lacayos no podrán defenderse.

Saga y Kanon se encontraban mirando de frente la prisión de los espectros.

Saga: esta es tu primera misión hermano, llénate de coraje y valentía.

Kanon: en nombre de Athena, libraremos al mundo de un mal.

Dhoko miro con asombro el cosmo que Saga poseía, Kanon no se quedaba atrás, aun asi Dhoko sabía que ellos dos podían destruir ese mal. Un estruendo se escucho y los 108 espectros salieron golpeándose violentamente contra los muros creados por los pergaminos, Saga y Kanon se adentraron en la jaula y miraron a los espectros de frente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un destello ilumino el lugar y varios espectros se convirtieron en arena, desapareciendo en forma de humo al contacto con el suelo. Saga había causado una explosión de galaxias junto a su hermano, quienes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabaron con más de la mitad de los espectros, aquellos restantes intentaron huir, pero fue en vano, Kanon los ataco a una velocidad tal que no les dio tiempo a reacción alguna, Saga veía con orgullo a su hermano, quien se había vuelto sumamente poderoso, y bondadoso como él, en poco tiempo, solo quedo un espectro, acorralado, Saga lo miraba fijo, mientras Kanon hacia tronar sus dedos y lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Espectro: como osan hacernos esto.

Kanon: silencio, rata inmunda, con ustedes fuera del camino, el mundo será un lugar apacible y prospero.

Saga: el mal debe ser erradicado, pronto tu señor, también será vencido.

Saga y Kanon adoptaron la postura de la explosión de galaxias, el espectro solo logro dar un alarido antes de ser reducido a humo que desapareció por completo. Los muros desaparecieron y Dhoko descendió de su risco, se encamino ante los jóvenes y los miro sonrientemente.

Dhoko: me alegra el saber, que el santuario tienes protectores tan poderosos como ustedes.

Entonces la piel del viejo guerrero de Libra comenzó a resquebrajarse, un cosmos inmenso se sintió, Shion no salía de su asombro al ver que su amigo, había vuelto a ser joven.

Dhoko. No te sorprendas Shion, Athena conjuro sobre mí el arte del Misophetamenos, mi cuerpo solo noto el paso de 243 días.

Kanon: el arte que imita a la muerte.

Saga: solo puede ser practicado por los dioses.

Dhoko: veo que también son inteligentes, además de poderosos.

La armadura de libra apareció frente a ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dhoko la portaba.

Dhoko: en marcha, debemos ver la llegada de esa persona.

Los guerreros emprendieron el camino de vuelta al santuario, al llegar, los demás caballeros no salían de su asombro al ver a Dhoko frente a ellos, la celebración empezó de inmediato, después de que Shion comunicara a los demás caballeros que los espectros habían sido destruidos y no regresarían nunca. Los caballeros, junto con los aldeanos cercanos al lugar empezaron a festejar.

Aioros levanto una copa al aire.

Aioros: Por Saga y Kanon, los trayentes de luz y esperanza al mundo.

Aioria: Felicidades por una misión delicada realizada perfectamente.

Mientras el festejo transcurría Saga miraba con atención a la estatua de Athena que al poco rato empezó a brillar.

Saga: ya es hora, vamos.

El patriarca junto a todos los caballeros fueron a los aposentos de Athena donde una cuna apareció delante de ellos, todos se acercaron a ver, fue cuando con gran alegría miraban a su diosa.

Shion: nuestra diosa, ha vuelto a nosotros.

Todos entraron en felicidad, dando a la noticia a todos los reunidos en el lugar, los fuegos artificiales volaron, explotando en el cielo, los canticos y los demás festejos se escuchaban. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Kanon miraba con emoción a su hermano.

Kanon: Saga, es a quien a futuro ambos protegeremos, es maravilloso.

Si lo es.- Respondió Saga mientras miraba tiernamente a la recién nacida Athena, una sonrisa emotiva, sin razón alguna se dibujo en el rostro de Saga.

Saga: Bienvenida a casa.

Para los caballeros, era el inicio de una jornada de protección, pero para Saga, solo era el inicio, de algo más grande, que incluso el no lograría comprender.


	2. El surgimiento de un amor endiosado

El surgimiento de un amor endiosado

Tras el renacimiento de la diosa Athena, todos en el santuario llevaban una vida de gozo y alegría, sin embargo, un pensamiento no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza de Saga, llevándolo a aquella noche en que sin razón aparente sonrió de forma nostálgica ante Athena.

Saga: ¿Por qué sonreí delante de ella? ¿Qué es este sentimiento de nostalgia que llevo dentro de mí?

Mientras meditaba todo esto en la casa de géminis, Kanon quien se encontraba en los cinco picos con Dhoko, entrenaba para volverse más poderoso, sin saber que esa ambición de a poco, empezaría a segarlo de a poco, algo que Shion se había percatado y había encomendado a Dhoko que se encargara de Kanon.

Kanon: volviéndome más fuerte, nadie será capaz de lastimar a los demás, incluso podría defender mejor a Athena, puede que logre superar a Saga.

Al instante de haber dicho eso, cerró su puño y sonrió de una forma malévola.

Kanon: superar a mi propio hermano.

Dhoko quien miraba todo lo que Kanon hacia, se sentía demasiado afligido, puesto que él había visto a ambos jóvenes, de pie, dando fin a los 108 espectros, algo que en la antigüedad ni Dhoko ni Shion lograron. 7

Dhoko: que es lo que te ha sucedido Kanon.

Mientras que en el santuario, Shion se mantenía al margen sobre sus sucesores, miraba con atención a Aioros quien entrenaba junto con su hermano, y veía a Saga, quien dé pie en la casa de géminis, no hacía más que reflexionar.

Shion: Saga tiene el corazón más puro que eh conocido, pero a la vez, si pureza lo vuelve débil, el querer proteger a su hermano, lo hace demasiado sensible, y puede que por eso pierda la batalla.

En ese momento Mu y Shaka se presentaban frente al patriarca regresando de un reconocimiento en todo el continente europeo.

Mu: maestro, no pude evitar escuchar lo que decía con respecto a Saga

Shaka: acaso le ha sucedido algo.

Shion: no, tan solo decía en voz alta lo que hace débil a Saga.

Mu: imposible.

Shaka: Saga, el caballero dorado más poderoso al servicio de Athena, cuyo poder es comparable con el mismo Zeus, es débil.

Shion asintió y empezó a caminar por la cámara del patriarca, seguido por Mu y Shaka.

Shion: Saga es noble y caritativo, tanto que muchos de los pueblos cercanos le han denominado como la encarnacion divina.

Mientras decía esto se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, Mu y Shaka miraron extrañados a Shion quien miraba algo sonriente a los caballeros.

Shion: pero tan solo son suposiciones mías, tanto Saga y todos ustedes, no perderían ante algo trivial, y mas, cuando deben protegerla, a ella.

Shion empujo la puerta, y al abrirse, ambos caballeros miraron a una pequeña joven, sentada frente a un estante de libros sosteniendo uno en específico que trataba de la mitología griega.

Mu: ella es

Shaka: en efecto, no cabe duda, es aquella bebe que vimos en la cámara de Athena.

Shion: asi es caballeros, ella es, Athena.

La joven Athena cerró el libro y sonrió a los caballeros presentes, dejando el libro en el lugar se levanto y se acerco a los caballeros, ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella. La joven tan solo les sonrió amablemente.

Athena: ustedes son mis caballeros dorados verdad, Mu, Shaka, es un gusto conocerlos finalmente.

Shion: Mu, por favor, encárgate de enseñarle todo el santuario a Athena, y que conozca al resto de sus caballeros.

Athena: disculpe patriarca, puede dejar de llamarme Athena, pareciera que tuviera superioridad por sobre los demás.

Shion: ¿cómo deseas que te llamemos?

Athena: quisiera que me llamaran, Saori, ya que, también soy una humana como ustedes.

Shion sonrió ante aquella petición de su joven diosa, a la cual con gusto acepto.

Saori: Mu, por favor, llévame a conocer a mis caballeros, quiero verlos.

Mu: como usted lo desee, joven Saori.

Mu salió acompañando a Saori fuera de la cámara mientras que Shion permaneció en la cámara junto con Shaka.

Shion: Shaka, sabes porque te llame verdad.

Shaka: lo sé, trata sobre Kanon verdad.

Shion: en efecto, su actitud ha cambiado, y cada vez más, una oscuridad crece dentro del, Saga parece notarlo, si algo pasara.

Shaka: no se preocupe por ello, estaré junto a Saga, para evitar cualquier mal que Kanon pretenda influenciarle.

Shion: cuento contigo.

Mientras tanto, Mu había presentado a los demás caballeros a Saori, tan solo faltaba uno, el caballero de géminis, quien se había adentrado en su casa, para meditar todo lo sucedido.

Saori: el caballero de géminis, reside aquí verdad.

Mu: en efecto joven Saori.

Saori: muchas gracias Mu, a partir de ahora, yo iré sola a conocer al caballero de la tercera casa zodiacal.

Mu acepto las órdenes de su diosa, despidiéndose respetuosamente se encamino a la casa de Aries. Al entrar en la casa de géminis, un aire helado erizo la piel de la joven, con algo de temor continuo avanzando hasta que logro divisar al joven que se encontraba de pie mirando al exterior de la casa. Saori se escondió detrás de una columna, manteniendo la mirada sobre aquel joven.

Saga: no deberías espiar a la gente sin permiso, aun siendo una diosa, debes respetar los momentos de meditación de las demás personas.

Saori: lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención incomodarte, tan solo quería conocer a mi caballero dorado de géminis, a quien los demás consideran el más poderoso de entre todos.

Saga volteo a ver, en ese momento Saori salió de su escondite, un tenue rayo de sol ilumino la casa de géminis, haciendo que la piel de Saori resplandeciera como una perla, y su cabello tuviera un brillo especial, Saga, quedo estático al ver tal espectáculo, de inmediato se arrodillo frente a Saori.

Saga: lamento si fui descortés y algo tosco con usted diosa Athena.

Saori: no hay de que disculparse, y por favor, no me llames asi, llámame, Saori.

Saga no atino a decir palabra alguna sobre lo mencionado por Saori.

Saori: ah sucedido algo malo.

Saga: no, tan solo me tomo por sorpresa el que quiera que le llamen asi.

Saori: eres muy galante en tu forma de hablar.

Saori se arrodillo frente s Saga y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa infantil, la cual dejo de una sola pieza a Saga.

Saori: disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Saga: Saga, me llamo Saga.

Saori: es un hermoso nombre, Saga.

Saga se incorporo primero y le ofreció la mano a Saori para que se levantara, delicadamente Saori tomo su mano y se levanto, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, cuando una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrió sus manos, ambos separaron sus manos al mismo tiempo que se veían, no entendían lo sucedido.

Saga: se hace tarde, la acompañare de regreso a sus aposentos.

Saori: está bien.

Mientras Saga caminaba junto a Saori en dirección a sus aposentos, lo sucedido reemplazo sus pensamientos dejándolo pensativo, y más sobre aquella pequeña corriente que recorrió su mano y la de Saori.

Saori: te sucede algo Saga, acaso es por lo que sucedió hace un momento.

Saga: eh, no, no es nada, solo pensamientos que ya han de pasar.

Saori sonrió ante Saga quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, al llegar a la cámara de Athena, Saori se despidió de Saga, al cerrarse la puerta de sus aposentos, Saori suspiro cerrando sus ojos y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Saori: que lindo.

Mientras tanto Saga se encontraba atravesando la cámara del patriarca cuando Shion apareció delante de él.

Saga: Patriarca.

Shion: parece, que la historia vuelve a repetirse.

Saga: repetirse, a que se refiere patriarca.

Shion: ven conmigo, te lo explicare.

Saga siguió a Shion quien lo llevo a un pequeño coliseo en ruinas, Saga miro todo a su alrededor y reconocido ciertos lugares destrozados.

Saga: fue destruido por la explosión de galaxias.

Shion: en efecto Saga, tiempo atrás, el antiguo patriarca, Sage, construyo este coliseo, para que los santos dorados ganaran sus armaduras. Pero fue poca su duración, puesto que hubo una gran batalla, en la cual tu predecesor, podría decirse que alcanzo un poder divino.

Saga: se refiere a Deuteros o a Aspros

Shion: ambos.

Saga miro con intriga quien no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

Shion: nuestra diosa, en ese tiempo, llego a ser muy cercana a ambos caballeros, fue tal su cercanía, que muchos decían que pronto una unión entre un caballero y la diosa se daría, pero no sucedió, Aspros no logro ser patriarca y se mato a sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un espectro de Hades, volviéndose general de uno de sus ejércitos. Deuteros por el contrario, libro una pelea contra su hermano, era conocido como el demonio del volcán Kanon.

Saga: Kanon….

Shion: nuestra diosa se entristeció cuando supo que ambos habían muerto en batalla, desde entonces, Athena guarda un profundo lazo con géminis, incluso mucho mas antes de mi generación de caballeros.

Saga: ya veo.

Desde un balcón, Saori miraba a Saga, quien se percato que era observado, alzo su mirada y Saori lo saludo efusivamente moviendo su mano de lado a lado, Saga desvió la mirada a lo cual Shion solo rio un poco.

Saga: porque se ríe.

Shion: una diosa, y un mortal con un poder comparable al de un dios.

Saga tan solo se encamino de vuelta a la casa de géminis, mientras tanto Saori toco algo en uno de sus pliegues de su vestido, encontró un pequeño libro, con curiosidad comenzó a leerlo, una frase le llamo la atención, y la leyó en voz alta para sí misma.

Saori: un imán, tiene un lado positivo y negativo, si cargas del mismo tipo se acercan, se repelen, pero si son contrarias, se atraen mutuamente.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa de géminis, Saga recitaba en voz baja lo mismo que Saori.

Saga: en un instante, cuerpos con la misma carga, al encontrarse, causa una fricción, como una pequeña electricidad entre ellos.

Saori al terminar de leer aquella frase, recordó lo sucedido con Saga al conocerlo, su corazón se agito un poco, para después sonreír levemente.

Al llegar a su lugar, Saga volvió a pensar en las palabras que Shion le dijo en ese pequeño estadio antes de que Saga partiera. -Athena y Géminis, ambos ligados entre sí, por la eternidad.

Saga: tan solo, es pura casualidad.


	3. Destinos Reflejados: Un conflicto emerge

Destinos Reflejados: Un Conflicto Emergente

La noche transcurría lentamente, cual susurro del viento en los oídos del fuego, pronto una pesadilla comenzaría para el santuario, una la cual marcaria por completo a un caballero en general. Shion se hallaba de pie en la cámara del patriarca, a la expectativa del retorno de su viejo amigo Dhoko, quien a pedido de Shion, llevo a Kanon a entrenar, en viaje de retorno, Kanon se mantenía detrás de Dhoko, en silencio, sonriente, algo en él había cambiado, Dhoko se preocupaba demasiado por aquel joven, quien poco a poco, era consumido por la oscuridad en su corazón.

Al llegar al santuario, Dhoko sonrió al ver que había regresado a casa. Pasando a la casa de Aries soltó un leve suspiro.

Dhoko: al fin en casa, no lo crees asi

Antes de que terminara su frase, Kanon ataco a Dhoko, golpeándolo en la nuca, ante el impacto a quemarropa, Dhoko cayo de cara al suelo, inconsciente.

Kanon: si, Dhoko, y finalmente, para reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, Saga, te matare, por haberte ganado el favor del patriarca, y recibir el cariño de Athena, una vez que obtenga la armadura de géminis, el mundo, y todo caballero existente, caerá a mis pies.

Kanon se alejo de la casa de Aries, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, al amanecer Mu, corrió hacia la cámara del patriarca, cargando consigo el cuerpo de Dhoko.

Shion: DHOKO, ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Mu: este amanecer, lo encontré de ese modo frente a la casa de Aries, no hay rastro de combate, fue un golpe limpio.

Dhoko empezaba a volver en sí, mirando todo entre sombras, logro reconocer a su viejo amigo. Dhoko sujeto firmemente del hombro a Shion.

Shion: Dhoko, quien te hizo esto.

Dhoko: K-Kanon, ten cuidado, de Kanon, busca, venganza.

Dicho esto Dhoko perdió de nuevo la conciencia, colocando en una situación de peligro al santuario, puesto que Kanon tenía casi la misma fuerza que su hermano.

Shion: Mu, alerta a todos los caballeros, que lo atrapen, mas no luchen con él, solo otro caballero dorado le puede hacer frente.

Mu: que hacemos con Saga.

Shion movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Shion: no te preocupes por él, ahora mismo cuida de Saori, quien le pidió que le acompañara a las orillas del mar.

Mu, no perdió ni un momento, saliendo de la cámara del patriarca, tomo rumbo a las demás casa zodiacales. Pero todo esto no paso por alto, puesto que Kanon miraba todo oculto desde una columna.

Kanon: esto no va bien, deberé acelerar las cosas. Dijeron que ellos estaban por el mar. Serán dos pájaros, de un tiro.

Mientras los caballeros se reunían, Kanon emprendió su camino a donde Saga se encontraba con Saori.

Shura: DHOKO FUE ATACADO POR KANON

Aldebarán: porque, que lo impulso a eso

Shaka: el viejo maestro fue vencido de un golpe, esto va más allá de nuestra fuerza.

Aioros: Mu, donde esta Athena, y Saga, donde.

Mu: a Saga se le encomendó el proteger por hoy día a Athena, no abra problema alguno, se encuentran lejos, y eso nos dará ventaja de terminar el problema antes de que el día termine.

Todos los caballeros empezaron la búsqueda sin pensar que Kanon ya no se encontraba en ese sitio.

Mientras tanto Saori paseaba alegremente junto a Saga, quien la vigilaba como un águila. Mientras Saori recorría la orilla del mar, dejando que sus pies se empaparan por el agua de mar, Saga pensaba en lo que Shion le dijo.

Saga: si eso es cierto, uno de nosotros, se volvería completamente, maligno.

Saori se acerco a Saga sosteniendo una caracola en sus manos, sonriente y de forma espontanea, coloco la caracola en el odio derecho de Saga.

Saori: puedes escucharlo, el mar profundo.

En ese instante un pequeño cangrejo salió de la caracola, con su tenaza atrapo la oreja de Saga, quien la instante de un manotazo lo lanzo al suelo, mientras se sobaba la oreja, Saori se disculpaba.

Saga: no, fue nada, cálmate, todo está bien.

Saori: lo siento, debí revisar la caracola primero.

Saga: cambiando el tema del, cangrejo, porque me trajiste contigo.

Saori lo miro tiernamente y camino hacia la orilla de nuevo. Saga la siguió hasta quedar a su lado derecho, mirando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las aguas.

Saori: desde mi nacimiento, y el crecer en el santuario, quería conocer el mundo que me rodea, quiera compartir este momento contigo.

Saga: porque conmigo.

Saori: Shion me conto, que a muy corta edad, tú y tu hermano quedaron huérfanos, y han vivido toda su vida en el santuario, quería que vieras este mundo, junto conmigo, y te olvidaras de tus dudas.

Saga miro con atención a Saori y prestaba con demasiada concentración lo que Saori decía. Cuando Saori termino de hablar, alzo la caracola, la agito y se la entrego a Saga, cuando Saga estaba a punto de tomar la caracola, un haz de luz golpeo el regalo de Saori, destrozándolo en mil pedazos. Saga se puso en entre de Saori y miro a su alrededor.

Saga: muéstrate cobarde. No dejare que lastimes a Athena, yo Saga de Géminis, brindare tu exterminio.

Kanon: Hm jajajajaja, Saga, acaso dices, que me mataras.

Saga: esa voz.

Kanon apareció de entre las sombras, caminando firmemente, en dirección a donde se encontraba Saga.

Saga: ni un paso más, o te matare.

Kanon: Saga, apenas y puedes con un caballero, no podrás conmigo.

Saori: Ese es

Saga: si, es mi hermano.

Kanon soltó una risa malévola, mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro.

Kanon: asi que la susodicha diosa me conoce.

Saga: ten más respeto.

Kanon: te eh herido, pues ahora te dejare marca.

Kanon se movió a gran velocidad dándole una patada en el rostro a Saga, quien apenas se movió un paso atrás, sin dejar de proteger a Saori. Kanon continuo con una serie de golpes y patadas a los cuales Saga se protegía con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro y sirviendo de escudo humano a Saori, quien atemorizada no se movía, en un instante, Saga resbalo y Kanon aprovecho el momento, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos los lanzo contra la arena, en ese instante, Kanon, coloco un pie sobre el cuello de su hermano.

Kanon: no eres digno de portar esa armadura, eres débil si me perteneciera, LE DARIA UN BUEN USO.

Saga: que te ha sucedido, peleamos codo a codo, vivimos juntos, éramos felices.

Kanon pisoteo con gran violencia el rostro de Saga, Saori tan solo grito ante tal escena.

Kanon: no te desesperes, pronto te matare igual.

Saga: tú no eres asi Kanon.

Kanon: y como sabes quién soy yo, dímelo Saga.

Dándole un fuente pataso en el estomago a Saga lo envió a estrellarse contra unas rocas cercanas a la orilla del mar. Kanon se acerco lentamente a donde Saga y lo miro con ojos llenos de ira.

Kanon: nunca supiste como yo era, entrene hasta que mis huesos se rompieron, y para que tú seas el elegido como caballero.

Saga: Kanon, que sucedió contigo.

Saga se incorporo como pudo, pero Kanon lo golpeo en su estomago haciendo que se doblara hacia adelante.

Kanon: no piensas atacarme.

Saga solo miraba a Kanon desconcertado ante lo que sucedía.

Kanon: las palabras que dije, eran falsas, solo esperaba el momento, en que pudiera hacer esto Saga, soy fuerte, con la armadura seré invencible, y tomando la vida de Athena, ME CONVERTIRE EN UN DIOS.

Saga no tolero más lo que su hermano decía, y dándole una fuerte bofetada lo lanzo al suelo.

Saga: Basta de estupideces Kanon.

Kanon: la encarnacion divina, que imbecilidad, no eres más que un ser débil, jamás te admire Saga, te detesto, tan solo soy tu sombra.

Kanon creó un destello en su mano derecho y se lo lanzo en la cara a Saga, quien al instante cayó al suelo, Kanon se abalanzo sobre su hermano y comenzó a golpearlo.

Kanon: pelea conmigo Saga, si no lo haces, matare a Athena.

Saga miraba con un ojo cerrado a Saori, quien lloraba al ver como su caballero recibía tal golpiza. Saga miro fijo a su hermano, y antes de recibir otro golpe, logro sujetar la muñeca de Kanon, Saga se incorporo y golpeo a Kanon, rompiéndole su nariz en el acto.

Saga: no eres mi hermano, eres distinto. –Diciendo esto golpeo a Kanon en su estomago haciendo que se doblegara, aun sosteniendo su muñeca Saga miraba a su hermano, quien le lanzo tierra a los ojos y retrocedió.

Kanon: con esto te matare.

Kanon empezó a aumentar su cosmo de una forma alarmante, Saori corrió a donde estaba Saga, lo sostuvo con la intención de mantenerle de pie, Saga coloco a Saori detrás de él.

Saga: hermano, solías ser un hombre de bien, tu avaricia, te ha segado.

Saga empezó a aumentar su cosmo, a tal punto de igualar a Kanon.

Kanon: finalmente buscas atacarme, pero ya es tarde, con esto, los mandare al infierno.

Saga: no lo harás. EXPLOTA AL MAXIMO, COSMO

Saga incremento brutalmente su cosmo, Kanon se disponía a lanzar su ataque.

Kanon: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Saga: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente, Saori quien se encontraba detrás de Saga miraba la fuerza que su caballero tenia.

Saga: Kanon, no me dejas otra opción, te castigare por las ofensas que has dicho de nuestra diosa.

Kanon empezaba a retroceder ante la fuerza del ataque de su hermano, apenas y resistía cuando Saga logro superar la explosión de Galaxias de su hermano. Kanon vio que su inminente fin se acercaba al recibir por completo la explosión de galaxias.

Una gran explosión se dio en ese momento, minutos después, el humo rodeaba el lugar, Saga sujetaba contra si a Saori, puesto que la había protegido de la explosión.

Saori: Saga, tu.

Saga miro como Kanon había terminado, inmóvil, pero no muerto.

Saga: no me dejas mas opción hermano.

Saga tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo arrastro por la playa, Saori lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a la prisión de Cabos Sounion. Saga lanzo a Kanon en una celda y el cerro, al momento que Kanon volvió en sí, se vio encerrado y sin salida alguna. Se lanzo contra los barrotes y vio a su hermano de pie frente a él, separados por la marea.

Kanon: SACAME DE AQUÍ SAGA, HAZLO YA

Saga: eres maldad pura, mereces ser castigado Kanon.

Kanon: sácame de aquí Saga, no me dejarías morir.

Saori se acerco donde Saga quien miraba a su hermano encarcelado, dejando escapar unas lagrimas dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Al regresar al santuario, los demás caballeros miraron a Saga todo maltratado.

Shion: diosa Athena, se encuentra bien.

Saori: si, pero Saga.

Shion: Saga, que paso con Kanon.

Saga: está encerrado en Cabos Sounion, no saldrá, con vida, con su permiso.

Saga se alejo de los demás marchándose a sufrir por la dura decisión que había tomado. Por otro lado Saori, había visto la fuerza y la determinación de su caballero. Ese mismo momento Saori fue a ver a Saga, a quien encontró de rodillas en la casa de géminis. Saori se apresuro a donde estaba Saga, levantando su rostro vio que los ojos de Saga estaban sumidos en la tristeza.

Saori: casi te matan hoy.

Saga: debía protegerte.

Saori: pero a costa de tu vida.

Saga; es mi deber, no puedo permitir que algo te suceda.

Saori abrazo a Saga y comenzó a llorar.

Saori: no lo hagas de nuevo. Nunca hagas eso de nuevo. Defiende tu vida, también es importante como la mía.

Saga abrazo a Saori en consuelo a su llanto, comprendiendo que el destino lo ligaba a ella, incluso algo más que el destino, algo dentro de sí mismo, lo impulsaba a querer estar más cerca de ella, sin saber, que un destino mayor, les esperaba ambos.


	4. Arde Cosmo: El Torneo Dorado

Arde Cosmo: El Torneo Dorado

Tras lo sucedido con Kanon, el santuario era por completo un problema, la gente se había enterado del ataque de Kanon a Dhoko y a Saga, todos no dejaban de gritar sus opiniones, tanto fue la presión que varios representantes de los pueblos cercano fueron a ver al patriarca, para que solucionara el problema, al llegar al santuario, todos se quedaron de pie al ver a Saga, quien les miraba fijamente, su propia gallardía y su presencia, podía amedrantar a cualquiera, sea quien sea, en ese momento Shion salía de la casa de Aries, para reunirse con ellos.

Shion: no deben temer, como temíamos, uno de los gemelos se volvió malvado, pero como ven, aquí de pie, está el caballero de géminis, que lucha por la justicia, no abra problema alguno.

La gente no se sentía a salvo, pues ellos creían que era necesario nombrar a uno de los doce caballeros como el más poderoso.

Saga: ¿Qué? Nombrar a uno de nosotros el más poderoso, eso es absurdo, si se llevara a cabo eso, se iniciaría una guerra de mil días, los combates durarían casi una eternidad.

En ese momento Saori apareció con las vestimentas de la diosa Athena y sosteniendo su báculo en la mano derecha. Al verla, la gente se arrodillo delante de ella.

Saori: lo que Saga dice, tiene demasiada razón, pero, como su diosa, no debo dejarlos intranquilos, el día de mañana, en el gran coliseo, se llevara a cabo el primer torneo dorado, los doce caballeros batallaran entre si, por el codiciado titulo del más poderoso, solo asi podrán estar tranquilos.

La gente se alegro al escuchar la solución que su diosa les había brindado, fue cuando al irse la gente, Saga se paro frente a Saori.

Saga: ¿estás demente Saori? Una batalla, serán mil días, todas esas personas no podrán aguantar ese tiempo.

Shion: Lo que dice Saga es cierto, diosa Athena, como lograra hacer eso.

Saori coloco una mano en la mejilla de Saga y sonrió.

Saori: Saga, mi caballero de géminis, ¿tanto dudas de mí?

Saga: no es que dude, pero, será una batalla feroz, los caballeros somos demasiado competitivos, nuestro sentido de la justicia siempre choca entre nosotros.

Shion: ya veo, en eso piensas verdad Athena, entonces, lo dejo en tus manos. Por cierto, veo que ustedes dos se han vuelto más cercanos, desde lo sucedido.

Saga se leve sonrojo tomando la mano de Saori y quitándola de su mejilla, en cambio Saori sonrió al ver que Saga sostenía si mano firmemente, cuando Shion se fue, Saga miro a Saori quien lo tomo del brazo.

Saori: caminemos juntos Saga.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al gran coliseo, donde el torneo daría inicio, Saori llevo a Saga al centro del coliseo, donde apuntando con su báculo, Saori ordeno a Saga que atacara ese punto.

Saga: no, lo destruiría

Saori: confía en mí.

Saga lanzo su máximo ataque contra el graderío, tras disiparse el humo, se dio cuenta que no había destrozo alguno.

Saori: ahora lo vez, no sucederá nada malo, ahora ve y prepárate, tienes un gran evento mañana.

Saga asintió despidiéndose de Saori con un beso en la mejilla, pues le debía mucho a aquella chica.

Al día siguiente el santuario era lleno de personas, varios puestos donde grandes y chicos podían jugar a ser un caballero dorado, pruebas de fuerza, etc. El gran día había llegado, los caballeros dorados, dentro de la cámara, listos para salir al coliseo, recibieron una plática del patriarca, una vez concluido el sermón, salieron, al centro del coliseo, en el graderío miles de personas gritaban emocionados al ver a los doce caballeros dorados tan de cerca, justo en ese momento, Saori, se pronuncio.

Saori: hoy, es el día donde, estos valerosos caballeros, probaran su temblé, forjaran una leyenda, y su nombre pasara a la historia, como el caballero más poderoso, de entre los santos dorados.

Mientras continuaba con su discurso, Aldebarán, quien estaba al lado de Saga comenzó su habladuría.

Aldebarán: estos combates serán de maravilla, al fin podremos hacer algo, me estaba oxidando.

Shura: ¿los toros se oxidan?

Milo: bueno, en este caso, es un toro que come toros.

Unas pequeñas risas se filtraban entre Mu y Saga, al ver como Aldebarán era molestado por sus caballeros.

Camus: dejen a la vaca en paz.

Aldebarán: no diría nada de ser tu acuario, puede que se te escapen peces del susto.

Shura: JAJA, te cuerneo Camus.

Aioros: no veo motivo de gracia a todo esto.

Mascara de la Muerte: tu nunca vez nada, tal vez tus alas se elevaron la cabeza.

Afrodita: lo dice el insecto marino.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¡¿ah?! Que has dicho florecilla marchita.

Afrodita: que eres feo cual cangrejo, lo mismo que el borrego de Mu.

Mu: carnero cara de clavel, es un carnero.

Saga contenía su risa al escuchar como los demás se comportaban.

Aioria: no importa, yo seré victorioso.

Camus: no lo creo, si te enfrentas contra mí, perderías.

Aioria: porque lo dices.

Camus: los gatos, odian el agua.

Milo: no que los gatos pierden su temperatura al mojarse.

Aioria: lo mismo que pasa cuando un alacrán es pisado.

Milo: que has dicho.

Aioros rio un poco, pero lo sorprendente fue ver a Saga y Shaka reír al escucharlos.

Saga: Shaka, te has reído, pensé que el ser cercano a dios te demandaba ser demasiado serio.

Shaka: a veces es bueno reír, la risa es el lenguaje del alma, consentido de Athena.

Saga: celoso

Dhoko: ustedes muchachos están llenos de energía, será un honor combatir contra ustedes.

Algunos caballeros rieron por lo bajo, al escuchar cómo se molestaban los unos a los otros. Pero todos guardaron silencio cuando empezaba a explicar las reglas.

Saori: las reglas serán las siguientes, si caen inconscientes, o hieren de gravedad a su oponente perderán, igualmente sucederá si pierden todo su cosmo o quedan fuera del coliseo, pasaran respectivamente a escoger un numero, serán seis combates, los ganadores irán avanzando hasta llegar a los dos finalistas, sin más que decir, doy comienzo a este torneo.

La gente gritaba emocionada, mientras los caballeros escogían los números para su combate. Al terminar de elegir los números, los puestos fueron los siguientes.

1.- Mascara de la muerte de cáncer.

2.- Milo de escorpio.

3.- Shaka de virgo.

4.- Afrodita de Piscis.

5.- Saga de géminis.

6.- Aioria de leo.

7.- Aldebarán de Tauro.

8.- Shura de Capricornio

9.- Dhoko de libra

10.- Mu de Aries

11.-Aioros de sagitario.

12.- Camus de acuario.

Los combates empezaron enseguida, los demás caballeros se sentaron en la parte de enfrente de los graderíos, donde compartieron asiento con los niños que los veían emocionados.

Mascara de la muerte: que lastima, esto no durara.

Milo: eso iba a decirlo yo.

El combate empezó, ambos atacaron a una velicad impresionante, rayos se veían en el suelo, ondas en el aire tras el choque de sus puños, la gente de admiro en un instante, Milo estaba de rodillas en el suelo tras un rodillazo de Mascara de la Muerte.

Mascara de la Muerte: la dolió el aguijón al alacrán.

Milo: cállate.

De nuevo se incorporo y la batalla continuaba, no paso mucho tiempo cuando un estallido se dio en medio del campo. Mascara de la Muerte ataco a Milo con sus ondas infernales, mientras que Milo contraataco con su ataque de agujas escarlata la más poderosa aguja de todas, la de Antares. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio una explosión y Mascara de la Muerte se encontraba estrellado contra una columna fuera del coliseo.

Milo: eh ganado, nadie puede hacer frente a la aguja Antares.

La gente quedo impresionada ante ese combate, Milo paso a sentarse, entonces salieron al campo Shaka de virgo y Afrodita de piscis. Paso un buen tiempo mientras ambos caballeros se quedaron de pie, entonces Afrodita, lanzo sus rosas piraña contra Shaka, quien las repelió con su campo de protección, Afrodita seguía atacando, entonces Shaka, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos utilizo la invocación de espíritus, dejando inconsciente a Afrodita.

Shaka: no eres más que un mono, en la palma de buda.

Los espectadores quedaron atónitos al ver un combate tan corto, cuando Shaka paso a sentarse, Saga se puso de pie, Aioria hizo lo mismo, ambos salieron al campo, la muchedumbre estallo en gritos cuando Saga entro al campo. Saori se puso de pie para ver este combate, sería la primera vez que vería pelear a Saga usando sus técnicas.

Saga: listo Aioria, no te contengas, ataca con todo.

Aioria: lo mismo para ti Saga.

En sus adentros, Aioria pensaba: Saga, su fuerza es comparable a la de un dios, espero poder hacerle frente a tal poder.

La batalla se dio inicio, Aioria ataco velozmente con su puño, al llegar donde Saga creyó a verlo impactado, pero su asombro fue tal al ver que Saga detuvo su puño con su mano abierta, en ese momento Aioria salto y ataco con el plasma relámpago, Saga alzo de nuevo su mano y atrapo todo el ataque desapareciéndolo en un instante, Saga, sonrió y movió su mano hacia atrás, en un parpadeo, Saga golpeo la cara de Aioria, una feroz lucha se desato, los golpes iban y venían, tal era el combate que el propio Dhoko se sorprendió, Saga tomo de un pie a Aioria y lo hizo girar varias veces hasta lanzarlo al aire. Aioria en el aire se propuso a atacarlo.

Aioria: no tienes escapatoria ahora, PLASMA RELAM…

Aioria se paralizo al ver a Saga justo detrás, alzando su mano golpeo la nuca de Aioria quien cayó al suelo desmayado.

Saga: se acabo, por ahora estas en otra dimensión.

La personas enmudecieron, solo se escuchaba el aplauso de Dhoko quien sabia que Saga gano una difícil contienda, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, Saga cargo a Aioria y lo llevo a los graderíos del coliseo. El cuarto combate dio comienzo pero Shura gano en un instante, puesto que esquivo el ataque de Aldebarán justo después de empezar, todos estallaron en risa al ver que se había estrellado contra una columna, y uno de los cuernos de su casco se había roto.

El quinto combate empezó de inmediato, Mu se enfrentaba a Dhoko, fue un momento de estudio, pues los demás desconocían de los ataques de Dhoko, Mu intento defenderse ante tal fuerza, pero fue inútil, Dhoko lo ataco con los 100 dragones de LUSHIAN, la defensa de Mu se rompió y termino fuera del coliseo justo al lado de Saga quien lo sostenía como un pequeño cachorro.

El sexto combate de la primera ronda dio comienzo, Camus contra Aioros, ambos caballeros empezaron con una serie de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, Camus recibió un golpe en su cara, Aioros recibió el impacto del polvo de diamantes en pleno abdomen, ambos estaban tembloroso, no sedean, Aioros se propuso a atacar, pero Camus se le adelanto, asestándole La Ejecución de Aurora, dejo inconsciente a Aioros, los combates de la primera ronda habían terminado.

Los ganadores avanzaron y el orden quedo en el siguiente:

1.- Milo de escorpio

2.- Shaka de virgo.

3.- Saga de géminis.

4.- Shura de capricornio.

5.- Dhoko de libra

6.- Camus de acuario.

La segunda ronda empezó después del descanso. Milo se negó rotundamente a combatir contra Shaka, por lo cual Shaka pasó sin problema alguno, el segundo combate prometía demasiado, Saga y Shura se estrecharon las manos en señal de respeto mutuo.

Saga: Shura, que gane el mejor.

Shura: es un honor combatir contra ti, y que el mejor gane.

La batalla dio comienzo Shura igualaba la velocidad de Saga, una pelea sin precedentes dio comienzo, las nubes en el cielo se disipaban ante los impactos de sus puños. La tierra se partía por sus patadas. Shura lanzo su ataque Exalibur contra Saga, quien lo mando a la otra dimensión, pero no salió muy bien librado, Saga recibió un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Shura: es solo el comienzo amigo mío.

Saga: no esperaba menos de ti Shura.

Un aire frio rodeo a Shura mientras sentía que no podía pisar nada.

Shura: mi cuerpo, está siendo arrastrado, acaso esto es, L A OTRA DIMENCION.

Saga: asi es.

Shura miro como era arrastrado en un torbellino, al lograr librarse recibió directamente el ataque de Saga, La Explosión de Galaxias. Shura cayo rendido, dejando que Saga ganara. La gente gritaba emocionaba, el último combate estaba a punto de realizarse, Camus contra Dhoko.

Camus: viejo maestro, yo.

Dhoko: llámame por mi nombre, da todo de ti.

Camus: si.

La pelea comenzó, Camus lograba evadir con facilidad los ataques que Dhoko le daba, Camus logro que Dhoko retrocediera tras recibir su ataque.

Camus: congela todo cual los témpanos de Siberia

Dhoko: asciende hasta el infinito.

Camus: EJECUCION DE AURORA

Dhoko: DRAGON NACIENTE.

Ambos poderes choraron brutalmente entre sí, pero los caballeros no cedían, su ataque lanzado al máximo fue espeluznante, pero tras tal combate, ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, su cosmo se había agotado, declarándolo un empate.

Saori: eso significa que.

Shion: asi es.

Ambos miraron como Saga y Shaka se levantaban de sus asientos.

Shion: el caballero más cercano a dios contra.

Saori: el caballero con el poder semejante al de un dios.

Saga y Shaka entraron al coliseo, parándose frente a frente.

Saga: quién lo diría, el consentido de buda contra el consentido de Athena.

Shaka; que el mejor de los consentidos gane.

Ambos caballeros estaban de pie esperando el sonido del gong, los demás que se encontraban en el graderío solo miraban asombrados.

Aioros: Saga contra Shaka, un combate que ya fue predestinado.

Shura: sabíamos que ambos eran fuertes de entre todos nosotros, ahora sabremos cuál de ellos dos es el más fuerte.

Aioria: Saga, puede ganar, su fuerza, esta más allá de nuestros límites.

Mu: pero Shaka, también tiene esa fuerza.

El gong sonó y ambos caballeros se miraron fijamente, Saori miraba con atención lo que sucedería, Shaka lanzo su primer ataque con el cual formo su defensa perfecta, Saga se mantuvo firmo mirándolo.

Shaka; tu turno.

Saga cerró los ojos y empezó a alzar un dedo, Shaka lo miraba algo intrigado.

Saga: OTRA DIMENCION

Shaka empezó a ser arrastrado por el ataque de Saga, utilizando su cosmo Shaka logro salir de la otra dimensión, dándose cuenta que su defensa fue destruida con facilidad, entonces, Shaka, abriendo sus ojos vio a Saga de pie frente a él.

Shaka: eres fuerte.

Saga: lo mismo digo de ti.

Hubo un pequeño brillo, y ambos caballeros empezarona pelear con todas sus fuerzas, el lugar donde luchaban temblaba, Saga golpeo el mentó de Shaka elevándolo, ya en el aire, Shaka giro dándole con el talón en la mejilla a Saga, ambos cayeron apoyándose sobre sus manos y se levantaron al instante lanzándose rápidamente de nuevo al combate. Los demás caballeros miraban asombrados tal combate, Shaka lanzo tres esferas de energía, Saga contraataco con ataques a distancia. Shaka todo en su mano el rosario que tenia dispuesto a atacar a Saga, por su parte, Saga cargaba un cosmo de color semejante al de un agujero negro, ambos puños chocaron causando un gran ventarrón, rayos salían de los puños chocantes.

Shaka: terminare esto de un golpe.

Saga: esto se termina ahora Shaka.

Todos miraron como su cosmo de color dorado brotaba de ellos.

Mu: van a terminar con la pelea.

Aioros: TODOS CUBRANSE

Mientras en el centro del coliseo donde ambos cosmos chocaban con gran fuerza, Saga y Shaka se preparaban para terminar la pelea.

Shaka: ¡Ilumínate hasta el cielo, cosmo!

Saga: ¡Explota como el bing-bang, cosmo!

Shaka: EL TESORO DEL CIELO

Saga: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, el suelo temblaba brutalmente, la gente, aunque asustaba, aun contemplaba el poder de los caballeros ante tal batalla, Saori y Shion miraban atentos para ver cuál era el resultado.

Mientras ambos ataques chocaban el rosario de Shaka empezó a fragmentarse.

Shaka: imposible.

Su ataque se debilito, a lo cual el ataque de Saga tomo ventaja impactándolo por completo sin darle un momento para escapar. Una gran explosión ocurrió en el centro del coliseo, generando un espeso humo, cuando el humo se disipo, todos miraron que Shaka se encontraba impactado en el graderío, con gran asombro miraron que el ultimo caballero de pie, era Saga de géminis.

Shion: el combate termino, el ganador, y caballero más poderoso al servicio de Athena y de entre los santos, SAGA DE GÉMINIS.

Todos en el coliseo estallaron en gritos de alegría y euforia, Saori corrió a donde Saga abrazándolo frente a todos, en medio del festejo de que las personas y todos los pueblos cercanos, tras su petición a Athena de tener un protector supremo se vio cumplido.

Saori: SAGA

Saga: Saori, que estás haciendo.

Saori abrazo a Saga frente a todo el mundo, mientras que Shion bajaba lentamente por los graderíos. Saori aun abrazaba a Saga de la emoción.

Saori: lo lograste, eres el más poderoso de los caballeros.

Saga: todo, es gracias.

Saga abrazo también a Saori quien sonreía completamente.

Los demás caballeros miraban la escena con una incredulidad gigantesca.

Mu: Saga, el más poderoso.

Aldebarán: me alegra haber perdido contra Shura, sino, hubiera desaparecido ante ese poder de Saga.

Shaka: ahora más que nunca, parece ser un dios, un cosmo de ese poder no existe en cualquier humano.

Saga recibió una corona de olivo hecha de oro la cual Saori coloco sobre su cabeza, y un trofeo en el cual se marcaba como el más poderoso.

Más tarde, mientras en el santuario aun festejaban tras los combates, los caballeros decidieron unirse a la fiesta, participando con todos los reunidos en el lugar, los niños imitaban las poses de los ataques de los caballeros causando una que otra risa entre los dorados, en ese momento, Saori aprovecho tal distracción y tomo del brazo a Saga, llevándolo a la cámara de Athena, ya estando solos, Saga miro a Saori.

Saga: tenias toda tu fe puesta en mí, porque.

Saori se apego a Saga aun sujetando su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos.

Saori: estos meses, tras lo sucedido con Kanon, te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Saga: si, pero no respondes aun a mi pregunta.

Saori: cuando me defendiste de tu hermano, sentí un cosmo cálido en ti.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón donde se podía ver todo el santuario lleno de gente y sus festejos. Saori apoyo sus manos en el barandal del balcón al igual que Saga.

Saori: desde el día, en que te conocí, captaste mi atención rápidamente.

Saga se quedo en silencio mirándola.

Saori: entre mas pasaba contigo, mas empezaba a encariñarme y, ese día, yo...

Saga: tu…

Saori miro a Saga levemente sonrojada.

Saori: yo… me enamore de ti, algo en mi dice que debo estar a tu lado.

Saga: Saori…

En ese momento sus cosmos brillaron, como si se sincronizaran entre sí, ambos se miraron entre sí.

Saga: nuestros cosmos, están brillando juntos.

Saori se acerco a Saga, quien la miraba tiernamente, Saga deslizo su mano derecha por el barandal hasta tomar la mano de Saori, quien entrelazo sus dedos con el caballero de géminis.

Saori: acepta los sentimientos no solo de esta diosa, sino de esta chica que está enamorada de ti.

Saga: Athena, géminis acepta tus puros sentimientos jurando amarte por siempre, y

Saori: ¿y?

Saga: Yo… prometo amarte siempre Saori, y daré mi vida para protegerte.

Saga y Saori, se miraron entre sí, y a la luz de la luna confesaron su amor el uno por el otro, para dar por sentado todo lo dicho, Saga coloco una mano en la mejilla de Saori, ambos cerrando sus ojos, decidieron dar comienzo de un amor poderoso, a través de un beso casto, un amor, que pronto seria puesto a prueba, pues en Cabos Sounion, un antiguo ser, estaba por regresar a este mundo.


	5. Renace Santuario: La llegada de los nuev

Renace Santuario: La llegada de los nuevos guerreros y el regreso de un ser maligno

Tras el gran torneo donde los caballeros dorados participaron, le había surgido la idea de combates entre ellos, sin armadura, para entrenar, y asi mejorar su eficiencia, la relación que Saga y Saori habían formalizado, la mantenían en secreto, ambos entendían perfectamente el riesgo que conllevaba, ya que los enemigos del santuario podrían atacar a uno solo de ellos. Mientras los caballeros entrenaban entre ellos, Saori decidió ir a ver como su amado entrenaba, al llegar al coliseo los caballeros se encontraban en su riguroso entrenamiento. Algunos caballeros peleaban entre ellos, los más combativos eran Aioria, Afrodita, Mascara de la muerte, Aldebarán y Shura. Shaka tan solo meditaba, Aioros trabajaba entrenando su físico, al igual que Camus y Saga, Dhoko tan solo los miraba, al rato se percato de la presencia de Saori en el estadio.

Dhoko: buenos días diosa Athena, tu torneo los impulso más.

Saori: hola Dhoko, tal vez, no pensé que sucedería eso.

Saori fijo su mirada en Saga, quien con gran habilidad lograba levantar toneladas como si fueran una simple pesa de 20 gramos, Saga le sonrió y Saori sonrió de igual forma.

Dhoko: sabes algo, en la anterior guerra santa, mis compañeros géminis, no eran como lo es Saga, es más, nadie es como los anteriores.

Saori: a que te refieres.

Dhoko: Saga rompió con la regla, y enseño a su hermano a todo el santuario, Shaka sonrió por primera vez y participo en esto, incluso Mascara de la muerte, ha cambiado su actitud.

En ese momento, Shion apareció por el graderío del coliseo, se puso a un lado de Saori.

Dhoko: Shion, tienes alguna noticia.

Shion: en realidad, deberían ver esto.

Mientras Milo se percato como el patriarca y Athena, acompañados por Dhoko se iban del lugar.

Milo: oh no, parece que algo sucedió.

Saga: porque lo dices.

Todos detuvieron su entrenamiento y decidieron ver que sucedía, cuando llegaron miraron asombrados lo que estaba frente a ellos. Mientras Shion no sabía qué hacer con lo que veía.

Saori: todos estos jóvenes, están aquí por la misma razón.

Kiki: yo vine por ver a Mu.

Dhoko: te recuerdo, eso no hay problema, esta con los demás entrenando en el coliseo.

Mientras detrás de la pared donde los santos dorados se escondían, todos se miraron.

Shura: debemos regresar ahora.

Milo: si, pero antes.

Milo inclino un poco la mirada, Camus y Aldebarán entendieron, todos los demás se habían ido, solo quedaban en el lugar Milo, Aldebarán, Camus, Shura y Saga. De un momento a otro, Saga fue empujado por sus compañeros sacándolo de la pared, entre risas se marcharon corriendo.

Saga: IDIOTAS

Saori regreso la mirada, al ver a Saga la duda le invadía, antes de preguntar qué sucedió, Shion se adelanto con la pregunta.

Shion: Saga, porque has venido hasta aquí.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar susurraban entre ellos, pues el santo dorado más fuerte se encontraba con ellos.

Saga: Tan solo, venía a ver que sucedía, su cara de espanto en el coliseo demostraba que era algo malo, pero tan solo es algo que beneficiara al santuario, si son jóvenes podrán usar su cosmo y defender a Athena en la guerra santa, si se vuelve a dar.

Dhoko: vaya, es buena idea, llévalos Saga.

Saga: no puedo.

Shion y Saori se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de Saga.

Dhoko: porque no

Saga: debo verlo.

Saori entristeció un poco al ver que Saga vería a su hermano en Cabos Sounion. Saga se despidió formalmente de los presentes y se puso en rumbo a donde su hermano, pero no se percato que Saori lo seguiría en secreto. Los jóvenes siguieron a Shion quien con gusto decidió acogerlos en el santuario.

Al llegar al Cabo Sounion Saga se llevo una sorpresa, su hermano aun vivía.

Saga: logras, lo imposible, sin tu cosmo, estarías muerto.

Kanon: lo dice el verdugo que me puso aquí.

Saga: no me llames asi hermano.

Kanon: oh, es verdad, ahora eres el santo dorado más poderoso.

Kanon se aferro a los barrotes de su prisión.

Kanon: NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MASCARA, SI YO SOY MALVADO, TU TAMBIEN LO ERES.

Saga: intentas plantar el mal en mí, no funcionara, te conozco demasiado hermano.

Kanon: tsk, pronto Saga, pronto me vengare de ti, y del santuario.

Saga se dio media vuelta y decidió partir, Kanon aun gritaba maldiciones y sobre su venganza, al llegar a la cima y emprender camino de regreso al santuario, se encontró a Saori, quien lo miraba algo triste, Saga corrió a abrazarla.

Saga: porque te alejaste tanto del santuario.

Saori: me preocupe por ti.

Saga sonrió y le abrazo mas, Saori sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Saga: regresemos.

Saori asintió y camino junto a Saga directo al santuario, donde al llegar a la casa de géminis, se llevo una gran sorpresa. En la casa de géminis, Shion lo esperaba junto a varios jóvenes, que alegres lo miraron y se emocionaron al verlo llegar.

Saga: que sucede aquí.

Shion: son jóvenes, que quieren ser tus pupilos.

Saga: mis que, bueno yo

Saori: el acepta

Saga: QUE

Saori sonrió y le dijo que aceptara, Saga a regañadientes acepto entrenarlos, justo en ese mismo momento vio como varios jóvenes limpiaban el templo de géminis.

Saga: acaso son sirvientes o algo asi.

Saori: no lo creo, supongo que quieren ayudar a su maestro.

En ese momento Saga llamo a dos pequeñas chicas, quienes se acercaron a él con gran rapidez.

Saga: díganme sus nombres, y porque quieren ser caballeros.

Niña: yo me llamo Paradox.

Niña: yo soy Integra.

Saga: son gemelas.

Paradox: si, lo somos, queremos ser tan fuertes como el Señor Saga y proteger a nuestras familias.

Saori rio un poco al ver que le llamaron señor.

Saga: empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana, todos, escuchen bien, no soy tan blando como los demás caballeros.

Saori: no por algo es considerado el más poderoso de los 12 caballeros dorados.

Mientras en el santuario empezaba a revivir, en Cabos Sounion Kanon se encontraba completamente enfurecido.

Kanon: los detesto, los odio.

Golpeaba la pared de la prisión, entonces recordó como Saga protegió a Athena de su ataque para luego encerrarlo en ese lugar, con toda su furia golpeo la pared, esta se cayó dejando un hoyo en el cual algo brillaba.

Kanon: perfecto, mi ruta de escape.

Entrando en el hoyo Kanon se cubrió con una mano los ojos pues el brillo era potente, al llegar al lugar se encontró con algo que le alegro.

Kanon: con esto, lograre mi venganza.

Frente a él se encontraba el tridente de Poseidón, tomándolo con fuerzas, intento sacarla del lugar, al lograrlo, el lugar tembló y Kanon se vio arrastrado por una potente corriente de agua hasta llegar a un templo, tras recuperar el aliento, Kanon vio a su alrededor varias armaduras distintas a las doradas. Tenían formas de seres acuáticos.

Kanon: las leyendas, no solo eran broma, las armaduras de los generales marinos de Poseidón. Pero donde está el premio mayor.

Kanon vio la armadura de Poseidón en medio de todas un poco más al fondo de la cámara junto a una urna con un sello.

Kanon: hay esta, con eso, me apoderare del santuario, y seré un dios verdadero.

Kanon se apresuro a por la armadura, pero al correr genero una leve ventisca la cual hizo que el sello cayera de la urna, un resplandor verde salió de la urna, haciendo que Kanon cayera al suelo, entonces escucho la voz del dios de los mares.

Poseidón: quien osa entrar en este lugar.

Kanon estaba perplejo, había despertado a un dios, su plan parecía destruirse, pero logro pensar en una mentira la cual le beneficiaria.

Kanon: yo, su fiel sirviente, eh venido a liberarlo.

Poseidón: TONTO, crees que necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí, pero me has liberado, dime, quien eres tú.

Kanon miro a su alrededor y vio una armadura la cual reconocía por los relatos.

Poseidón: QUIEN ERES

Kanon: Kanon Dragón Marino mi señor.

Poseidón: bien dragón marino, ¿Athena ya ha revivido?

Kanon: si, y ahora está en el santuario, protegida por doce caballeros.

Poseidón: mientras dormía, ha rearmado a su ejército, dime que más debo saber.

Kanon: si, mi malvado hermano gemelo, Saga, se ah unido a ella, y quieren poder fina todos, justamente el extermino hace unos meses al ejercito de espectros de Hades junto con la ayuda del patriarca.

Poseidón: muy bien dragón marino, pronto llamare a mis demás generales, por ahora debo apoderarme del cuerpo del hijo la familia Solo, Julián solo, tardare unos meses en apoderarme por completo de su cuerpo para renacer, ahora, prepárate y aprende a usar la armadura.

La luz desapareció en ese instante y Kanon quedo solo en ese lugar. Mirando de frente a la armadura del dragón marino, esta se coloco de inmediato en el cuerpo de Kanon, quien empezó a reír.

Kanon: LO EH LOGRADO, AHOR AUNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA VIENE, MATARE A ATHENA, Y CON SU PODER, MATARE A POSEIDON, LUEGO ME VENGARE DE SAGA Y ME APODERARE DEL MUNDO.

Kanon camino saliendo del templo dándose cuenta que estaba en el centro de los 7 pilares marinos.

Kanon: NADA ME PODRA DETENER AHORA, PREPARATE SAGA, TU HERMANO AH VUELTO PARA TOMAR VENGANZA.


	6. Una nueva guerra santa: Enfrentamiento

Una nueva guerra santa: Enfrentamiento fraternal

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que el santuario, recobro su luz y su vida, tras la llegada de varios jóvenes con aspiraciones a ser caballeros de Athena. Los que más discípulos tenían eran dos personas, las cuales todo joven quería llegar a verlos, o llegar a ser entrenados por ellos, Saga, y Shaka, el templo de estos respectivos caballeros estaba rebosante de aprendices, los cuales a cada día se superaban a sí mismo, mientras que Shaka, llevaba a sus estudiantes a meditar para entrar en completo estado de vanidad, Saga los entrenaba dentro de la fuerza del cosmo y cómo manejarla, hasta lograr sobrepasar sus límites.

Saga: muy bien, deténgase todos, buen entrenamiento por hoy, vayan a descansar.

Los jóvenes tan solo miraron a su maestro y se reunieron a su alrededor, las jóvenes Paradox e Integra ya llevaban sus mascaras puestas.

Paradox: maestro, como logro ser tan fuerte.

Integra: puede decírnoslo, queremos saber.

Saga tan solo rio un poco y miro a los curiosos jóvenes y asintió.

Saga: yo logre ser fuerte, tras jurar lealtad a Athena, y haber entrenado hasta que todo mi cuerpo llegara a su límite, pero al llegar a un límite, logras mejorar y ser más fuerte, es lo que deben saber.

En ese momento un mensajero de Shion llego a donde estaba Saga, dándole el mensaje de que los santos dorados debían reunirse en la cámara del patriarca, pues tenían un anuncio que hacer. Saga tomo su casco y fue con el resto de los caballeros dorados a tan importante reunión que se había convocado. Al llegar al sitio, Saga se coloco a lado de Mu, cuando los 12 se hubieron reunido Shion apareció.

Shion: escúchenme bien caballeros, tras tan combate que se dio, nuestra diosa, ha sido llamada al exterior, para una reunión de unos comerciantes marinos.

Shura: que, como es eso posible.

Aldebarán: imposible, nuestra diosa no puede dejar el santuario.

Mu: patriarca, aun mas importante, como se enteraron de nuestra diosa.

Saori quien se encontraba sentada en el trono del patriarca escuchaba como todos respondían al patriarca, su mirada se fijo en Saga, quien no tardo mucho en pronunciarse.

Saga: eso es ilógico, como podemos permitir eso, Athena no ha abandonado nunca el santuario, seria exponerla.

Aioria: Saga, tú y tu hermano aniquilaron a los espectros, no debería haber peligro alguno.

Saga: es verdad, pero piénsenlo bien, eliminamos una gran armada, su amo y señor puede estar al acecho.

Shaka: Patriarca, lo que dice Saga es con extrema verdad irrefutable, como podríamos permitir eso.

Saori: no deben preocuparse caballeros.

Saori se levanto de su sitio y los miro a todos con su sonrisa tierna que siempre la caracterizaba.

Saori: es por eso que llevare una escolta, asi no tendremos problemas.

Shion: eso es exactamente lo que sucederá, Shaka, siendo tu el segundo más poderoso, te quedaras aquí, junto con Mascara de la muerte, Afrodita, Aioros, Milo, Aldebarán y Mu. Saga, Dhoko, Shura, Camus y Aioria serán la escolta.

Dhoko: con respeto Shion, pero me quedare aquí a cuidar el santuario, sonara ilógico mandar a cinco, cuando Saga por si solo tiene la fuerza de más de 12 caballeros.

Shion: está bien, Saga, quedaras a cargo de la protección de Athena.

Saga: un momento, yo seré fuerte, pero poseo puntos ciegos, por eso Shura, Camus y Aioria también deberían venir, asi cubriremos más terreno y protegeremos mejor a Athena.

Camus: concuerdo con Saga.

Shura: si estamos nosotros 4, no podría suceder nada malo.

Aioria: Patriarca, el plan de Saga no tiene falla alguna.

Shion acepto y les dijo que se prepararan, pues saldrían esa misma noche para llegar a tiempo al compromiso. Saliendo de la cámara del patriarca, Athena bajaba en medio de los 4 caballeros dorados que la protegerían, ya en el puerto, la gente miraba como los caballeros dorados custodiaban a Athena como si se tratara de un tesoro. Al estar en el barco, este zarpo a Japón, donde dicha familia los esperaba.

En la proa Saga estaba de pie, a su encuentro salió Aioria.

Aioria: Saga.

Saga: lo sé, es extraño, esto no parece nada bueno.

Aioria: sobre tu hermano.

Saga: no se encuentra en donde lo deje, de seguro murió, y los peces carroñeros han debido comerse su carne e intestinos, y la marea debió dispersar sus huesos por todo el océano.

Aioria: debe ser duro perder a un hermano, lo lamento.

Saga: no te preocupes, ahora sé que renacerá como un ser de bien, mira, hemos llegado.

El puerto marítimo de Japón se veía, al llegar, los caballeros bajaron rodeando a Saori, en el puerto los esperaba una limosina que los llevaría a la mansión de los comerciantes. Al llegar al lugar, los invitados corrieron a la limosina, pero mantuvieron su distancia al ver que los caballeros dorados bajaron primero y detrás de ellos Athena, al entrar en la mansión de los comerciantes vieron un ambiente lujoso, personas que charlaban y reían entre sí, una música tranquila y varias mesas rebosantes de comida.

Saori: a partir de ahora estaré bien.

Saga: si, es hora de tomar lugares.

Los caballeros se pusieron en las esquinas de la sala, donde podían observar todo mientras su diosa conversaba con hermosas damas y algunos caballeros que se acercaban a ella, por supuesto Saori los rechazaba regresando a conversar con las damas. Entonces hubo un momento de silencio, y bajo un joven alto, de cabello y ojos celestes, vestido como los tiempos de antaño. El anunciador lo presento frente a todos como Julián Solo, heredero de la riqueza de su familia, con apenas 16 años de edad, bajo acompañado por su fiel sirviente Sorrento. Al llegar a la sala, se dirigió donde Athena, y mando a llamar a sus caballeros, las armaduras relucían con ellos, caminaron detrás de ellos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, donde solo Julián y Saori entraron.

Los caballeros quedaron afuera.

Saga: Camus, Shura, vigilen esta puerta, Aioria ven conmigo, vigilaremos desde el techo de esta habitación.

En la habitación Saori se hallaba sentada mientras que Julián le contaba historias de su familia.

Saori: sus historias son interesantes pero, porque me ha traído a aquí.

Julián: por un solo motivo Saori.

Julián le mostro un anillo y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Julián: quieres casarte conmigo.

Saori: que ah dicho

Julián le explico que se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio en lo alto del balcón mientras el torneo dorado se llevaba a cabo, Saori lo rechazo y salió del lugar, caminando al jardín de donde esa habitación daba, Julián no quedo muy contento con lo sucedido, se disponía a correr tras ella cuando una capa blanca lo dejo paralizado, era Saga, quien despendio del techo junto con Aioria, ambos siguieron a su diosa, mientras que el chico se quedo en la habitación, en ese momento Sorrento abrió la puerta y los demás caballeros pasaron y siguieron a su diosa. Estando en el jardín Saori les dijo a Aioria, Camus y Shura que recorrieran el lugar, solo Saga se quedo con ella.

Saori: debemos irnos, que joven tan, atrevido.

Saga: sucedió algo en especial.

Saori: me propuso que me casara con él, pero no lo acepte.

Saori abrazo a Saga y cerró los ojos, pero Saga había sentido un cosmo agresivo y sujeto a Saori con un brazo, justo en ese momento un aura dorada se presento frente a él.

Saga: quien eres tú, responde.

El nombre negó responde y se apareció frente a Saga, quien vio que su armadura era parecida a la de un tritón.

Saga: esas armaduras, solo pertenecen a la armada de Poseidón.

Aquel sujeto tomo la mano de Saori, quien con gran esfuerzo logro alejarlo y se sujeto a Saga, quien logro ver que Aioria asentía con la cabeza adivinando las intenciones de Saga. Entonces Saga salto a lo alto sujetando a Saori.

Saga: AIORIA HAZLO AHORA.

Aioria: PLASMA RELAMPAGO.

El ataque de Aioria impacto de lleno al ser, quien murió al instante, cuando Saga descendió Camus y Shura se reunieron con ellos. No pudieron saber quién era puesto que la armadura sobrecalentada con el ataque de Aioria deformo su rostro.

Camus: estuvimos en lo cierto, buscan atacar a Athena.

Shura: se trata de Hades.

Saga: no, las armaduras de Hades son sapuris, esta, es distinta.

Aioria: su cosmo, se equiparaba al nuestro, parece que tenemos un nuevo enemigo que enfrentar.

Saga: no cabe duda de eso, debemos marcharnos ahora.

Saori solo miraba como los caballeros la rodeaban. Fue cuando Saga hablo telepáticamente con Mu, para que los tele transportara al santuario de una vez. Mu lo escucho y los trajo de vuelta. Mientras que la mansión Julián pensaba en el rechazo sufrido, enojado salió al patio, donde una luz lo cegó. Al poder mirar de nuevo vio un tridente que estaba frente a él.

Julián: que es esto, que hace aquí.

Voz de mujer: eso es el tridente de Poseidón, tú tridente, ya que tú eres la reencarnación del dios de los mares, tómalo y reclama tú puesto como el dios del mar.

Julián: quien eres

Una mujer se presento ante él.

Thetis de Sirena: Yo soy Thetis, su fiel sirviente, y tú, eres la reencarnación de nuestro dios, esperamos a por ti, toma el tridente y cumple tu destino.

Julián tomo el tridente en su mano, y al instante se vio arrastrado por un torbellino que lo llevo al templo marino de Poseidón. En el sitio se encontraba uno de sus generales.

Kanon Dragón Marino: lo esperaba mi señor, su armadura aguarda.

Julián entro en la cámara y la armadura se coloco sobre él, en un instante Julián cambio por completo, ahora Poseidón era quien estaba en control.

Poseidón: eh vuelto, Kanon, prepara las demás armaduras, pronto llegaran los demás.

Kanon: si mi señor.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su amo, Kanon coloco las armaduras en cada uno de los pilares.

Kanon: ahora solo debo esperar la llegada de Athena para solucionar esto, entonces todo sucederá acorde al plan. En ese momento Sorrento, fui avisado que su amo ahora era Poseidón y que lo esperaba en su templo, Sorrento fue llevado por Thetis al templo de Poseidón, y se dirigió al pilar del Atlántico Sur donde su armadura esperaba por él.

No paso tiempo para que los demás generales llegaran al templo. Bian, Eo, Krishna, Kasa e Isaac llegaron acudiendo a su respectivo pilar.

Bian tomo la armadura de Hipocampo y fue al pilar del Pacifico Norte.

Eo con la armadura de Escilia se dirigió al pilar del Pacifico Sur.

Krishna con la armadura de Cryasor fue al pilar del Océano Indico.

Kasa con la armadura de Lymnades fue en dirección al pilar del Océano Antártico

Isaac con la armadura de Kraken fue al pilar del Océano Ártico

Kanon con la armadura de dragón marino fue al pilar del Océano del Atlántico Norte

Y Sorrento con la armadura de Sirena que fue al pilar del Océano del Atlántico Sur.

Todo estaba listo en el templo del rey de los mares, mientras que en la tierra, fuertes lluvias e inundaciones golpeaban a varios países, en el santuario los caballeros habían notificado al patriarca lo sucedido y notaron los cambios que había sufrido la tierra.

Saori: que está sucediendo.

Thetis de Sirena: es la declaración de guerra de mi señor Poseidón contra ti Athena.

Los caballeros dorados boletaron a ver, y un rayo ilumino la estancia mostrando a Thetis sobre un pilar.

Saga: una guerra, explícate.

Thetis: eres igual al dragón marino, pero si quieren saber, solo Athena deberá ir al templo de Poseidón, en el fondo del océano.

Un trueno se escucho y Thetis desapareció del lugar, Saori se aferraba a Saga, mientras que Camus, Shura y Aioria salieron en busca de Thetis.

Shion: no podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

Saga: patriarca, de la orden, y los caballeros del santuario atacaron ese templo.

Saori: no.

Shion: Athena.

Saori: Poseidón en un dios bondadoso, y de buen corazón, iré a hablar con él, y pondré fin a esto, sin que nadie muera.

En ese momento una melodía invadió el lugar, Shion cayó al suelo dormido mientras que Saga tambaleaba intentando mantenerse de pie, pero fue inútil, cayó al suelo en un sueño profundo, entonces Saori reconoció a aquel caballero.

Saori: tú eres Sorrento.

Sorrento: asi es diosa Athena, ahora venga conmigo, Poseidón la espera.

Ambos partieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, pasaron varias horas cuando Saga y el patriarca despertaron.

Shion: donde esta Athena.

Saga corrió hasta la entrada a las doce casas. Deteniéndose para tomar aliento miro las huellas que Sorrento y Saori habían dejado.

SAGA: SAORI

Un rayo impacto cerca de Saga, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerrando sus puños golpeo el suelo hundiéndolo, entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, era Shion.

Shion: confiemos en nuestra diosa.

Saga se mantuvo de rodillas, en la entrada de las doce casas.

Mientras tanto Saori había llegado al templo, donde Poseidón la esperaba, al verlo, reconoció que era Julián, cuando intento decir algo, Poseidón la interrumpió.

Poseidón: al fin llegas Athena, ahora, pondré fin a la tierra, y no abra nada que puedas hacer, contigo aquí, nadie puede detenerme.

Poseidón ordeno que la encerraran en su templo y puso en marcha su plan, pero en el santuario las cosas no eran distintas, los caballeros se preparaban para atacar.

Shura: no es momento de estar aquí, ataquemos ese templo.

Camus: tiene razón, no podemos esperar.

Thetis: ja-ja-ja, caballeros bobos.

Saga volteo a ver y observo a Thetis.

Thetis: mi señor tiene cautiva a Athena y destruirá esta tierra, no hay nada que puedan hacer, Athena morirá y

En ese momento Saga se movió tan rápido que nadie lo noto, frente a Thetis, la tomo del cuello y la estrello contra la columna donde se sujetaba, luego despendio y con una mano sostenía a Thetis quien intentaba frente ticamente soltarse.

Saga: dime donde está el templo de Poseidón, y pensare en dejarte con vida.

Thetis: crees que puedes…

Saga aplasto mas el cuello de Thetis, quien tosió algo de sangre, mirando la otra mano de Saga vio como su cosmo emanaba rayos y pequeñas explosiones.

Thetis: el templo de Poseidón se encuentra 30 kilómetros del santuario en el mar, por favor no me mates.

Saga la soltó y se puso en marcha al sitio. Shion ordeno que Camus, Shura, Aioria, Mu, Dhoko y Shaka lo acompañaran, los demás cuidarían el santuario.

Saga llego al lugar, y vio que se trataba de un mar oscuro, al instante sus compañeros llegaron donde estaba Saga.

Dhoko: cálmate, enfurecido no lograras nada.

Saga: debemos llegar a ese templo ya.

Shaka: el templo esta frente a nosotros, en lo profundo, Mu, sabes que hacer.

Mu los tele transporto a todos justo al templo, cuando llegaban una luz lo cegó y perdieron la conciencia por un instante. Saga fue el primero en despertar, y vio que se encontraban en el centro de todo el templo de Poseidón.

Saga: Esto es

Dhoko: Asi es, el templo de Poseidón.

Mu: miren, hay una escritura en la parte derecha de esas gradas.

Los caballeros se acercaron y miraron atentos, Shaka leyo la placa en voz alta.

Shaka: para continuar, deben derrotar a los 7 generales marinos, solo asi, podrán enfrentar al gran Poseidón.

Saga se molesto un poco y miro a su alrededor.

Saga: no tenemos tiempo, todos, diríjanse a un pilar, y no duden en atacar con todo su poder al enemigo, debemos salvar a Athena.

Los caballeros tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Dhoko fue al pilar del Pacifico Norte.

Mu se dirigió al pilar del Pacifico Sur.

Shura fue al pilar del Océano Indico.

Aioria dirección al pilar del Océano Antártico

Camus de Kraken fue al pilar del Océano Ártico

Saga corrió en dirección al pilar del Océano del Atlántico Norte

Y Shaka fue al pilar del Océano del Atlántico Sur.

Mu fue el primero en llegar, y camino ante tal espacio que había frente al pilar del Océano Indico.

Eo: al fin llegas, caballero de Athena, yo Eo de Escilia te destruiré.

En cambio Aioria se encontraba frente a frente a Kasa.

Kasa: el león del santuario, veremos si eres tan fuerte como dicen.

Aioria: maldito.

En el otro pilar Dhoko miraba a Bian, quien le bloqueaba el paso.

Bian: yo, Bian de Hipocampo, general marino de Poseidón, daré mi vida para vencerte, Dhoko.

En el pilar Indico, Shura se preparaba para pelear contra Krishna de Crysaor.

Krishna; el caballero que posee a Exalibur, la espada que corta todo, veremos si es verdad, ya que no podrás hacer frente a la lanza dorada de Crysaor.

Shura: tú, no eres rival para mí.

En el pilar Ártico Camus estaba de pie mientras veía como Isaac de Kraken se acercaba.

Isaac: el caballero dorado de hielo, serás aplastado por el poderoso Kraken.

Camus: mi hielo te congelara antes de eso.

Shaka había llegado al pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur, donde Sorrento de sirena le esperaba.

Shaka: tu eres quien estuvo en el santuario, por Athena te derrotare rápidamente.

Sorrento: El caballero más cercano a dios, no perderé contra ti.

Mientras los demás caballeros se preparaban para la batalla contra los generales marinos, Saga había llegado al pilar del Océano del Atlántico Norte, donde sintió un cosmo sumamente agresivo, al subir las gradas vio como el general con la armadura del dragón marino le esperaba. De nuevo ese cosmo emergió y Saga con su casco puesto le hizo frente elevando su cosmo también.

Dragón Marino: ah pasado tiempo, desde que te vi, traidor.

Saga: como, tu voz me resulta familiar, pero no soy un traidor.

Dragón Marino: pronto te matare, y Athena morirá también.

Saga: cállate, no permitiré que la mates.

Saga soltó una esfera cargada con su cosmo golpeando el casco del Dragón marino, el cual cayó al suelo. En ese instante Saga reconoció quien era el aquel general.

Saga: tu, como es que.

El caballero se agacho y tomo su casco colocándolo bajo su brazo. Se trataba de Kanon.

Kanon: asi es, soy yo, tu hermano Saga, soy Kanon.

Saga: que has hecho Kanon.

Kanon: solo me volví caballero de un dios mejor, y con este poder, podre derrotarte y matar a Athena.

El cosmo de Kanon se incremento formando un aura alrededor de si mismo

Saga: Kanon, tanta maldad llevas dentro de ti, tu odio visceral es tanto que llegas a desearnos la muerte a Athena y a mí, no lo permitiré.

El cosmo de Saga se incremento superando el de Kanon con facilidad, el pilar donde ambos estaban empezó a temblar, varios rayos rodearon el lugar.

Kanon: SAGA

El cosmo de Kanon hizo explosión y se movió en dirección a Saga para atacarlo.

Saga: KANON

El cosmo de Saga exploto dejando el suelo donde se encontraba hundido, rápidamente se impulso contra su hermano.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate. Una batalla entre hermanos, cuyo poder se igualaba a la gran guerra entre los titanes y los dioses del Olimpo estaba a punto, de dar comienzo.


	7. Debilitando a un dios: Caen los pilares

Debilitando a un dios: Caen los pilares

Mientras el encuentro entre Saga y Kanon apenas daba inicio, los demás caballeros habían llegado a los pilares restantes, los caballeros dorados se encontraron cara a cara con los generales marinos de Poseidón, quienes estaban dispuestos a defender el templo, el primer combate estaba por dar inicio, puesto que fue Shura, quien llego a su pilar para destrozarlo, cuando se encontró con Krishna, quien no sería rival fácil.

Krishna: el caballero de capricornio, quien posee la espada capaz de cortar todo en el mundo, veremos si eres rival contra mi lanza de Cryasor.

Krishna saco su lanza y le apunto con ella a Shura, quien solo se limito a verlo y sonreír de lado.

Krishna: que te parece tan gracioso.

Shura: tú, un general marino, que se dice que posee una lanza indestructible, quiere hacerme frente, sabiendo que perderás.

Krishna: ¿cómo dices?

Shura: mis brazos y mis piernas, son unas espadas filosas, no podrás contra mí.

Dicho esto Shura alzo su brazo a la velocidad de la luz, cortando el casco de Krishna quien miraba atónito lo que había sucedido. Enfurecido miro como su casco partido a la mitad caía.

Krishna: ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO, LANZA DORADA.

Shura apenas inclino su cabeza a la izquierda dejando que el ataque pasara de largo, encolerizado y cegado por la rabia, Krishna atacaba furiosamente a Shura, pues el que su casco había sido cortado a la mitad lo hacía sentir humillado.

Krishna: me las pagaras maldito, no te dejare vivir, ¡LANZA DORADA!

Shura: ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Shura freno uno de los golpes con su antebrazo y miro a Krishna, para luego golpearlo en el estomago haciendo que caiga de rodillas frente a él.

Shura: eres admirable sin duda, pero no podrás conmigo, ahora, manos a la obra.

Shura pasó de lado de Krishna en dirección al pilar del Océano Indico.

Krishna: esto no ha terminado, LANZA DORADA

Shura giro rápidamente y con gran decepción le grito.

Shura: ERES UN ESTUPIDO, TOMA ESTO, EL GOLPE DE LA ESPADA SAGRADA, EXCALIBUR.

El ataque de Shura golpeo la lanza de Krishna, al poco rato de impactarse ambos ataques, la lanza de Cryasor se partió a la mitad. Krishna cayó de rodillas mirando su lanza partida, cuando se levanto varias escamas de su armadura cayeron al suelo también, Krishna no daba crédito a lo que sucedió, miro a Shura quien mantenía su brazo erguido y mirándolo de frente.

Krishna: mi lanza, mi poderosa lanza, ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!? ME LAS PAGARAS

Shura: será mejor que te des por vencido

Krishna: NUNCA

El cosmo del general de Cryasor empezó a incrementarse, luego, mirando fijamente a Shura le apunto con ambas manos.

Krishna: GRAN RESPLANDOR

Una fuerte luz cegó a Shura, al poco tiempo recobro la vista y no notaba nada.

Shura: eso es todo, una luz, terminare con esto, EXCALIBUR.

Cuando Shura lanzo su ataque, este se le regreso, mandándole contra el suelo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

Krishna: TE DIJE QUE ME LAS PAGARIAS SHURA, EH PUESTO UNA BARRERA MENTAL ALREDEDOR DE TODO ESTE PILAR Y DE MI, TODO ATAQUE QUE ME DES SE TE REGRESARA Y TE LASTIMARA, HASTA CAUSARTE TU PROPIA MUERTE.

Shura: eso es imposible.

Krishna: ya que morirás te diré algo, si logras cortar todos mis chakras, lograras derrotarme, pero será imposible.

Shura: todos sus chakras, imposible.

Shura ataco varias veces, pero fue inútil, todos los ataques se le regresaron, supo que Krishna decía la verdad cuando vio en su armadura un raspón creado por su propia excalibur.

Shura: no hay de otra, si sigo asi moriré, y Athena morirá también, Saga y Shaka son fuertes, pero no lograran llegar a tiempo a este pilar, es ahora o nunca.

Shura cerró sus ojos, calmándose por completo, hasta quedarse estático, Krishna lo miraba riendo maniáticamente, pues veía que su victoria estaba cerca.

Krishna: tienes tanto miedo que no te mueves, pues ahora te matare.

Shura no se movía y pensaba en sí: oído, tacto, vista, olfato y gusto, los 5 sentidos básicos, el 6, el cosmo, y el 7 sentido, el que hace milagros, debo aguardar hasta que se presente la oportunidad.

Krishna tomo la parte de su lanza que tenia filo y salto para caer sobre Shura y partirlo a la mitad.

Krishna: MUERE CAPRICORNIO.

Shura: espera, aun no.

Krishna caía a gran velocidad para matarlo, cuando una imagen que le mostraba los chakras de Krishna se presento frente a Shura.

Shura: ¡AHORA!

Colocando un pie atrás y listo para alzar su brazo Shura abrió sus ojos y vio a su objetivo.

Shura: AFILATE COSMO Y CORTA TODO FRENTE A TI, EXCALIBUR

Shura alzo su brazo a gran velocidad golpeando a Krishna quien aun mantenía su barrera, pero el ataque de Shura no daba clemencia alguna.

Krishna: NO ES POSIBLE

En ese instante si barrera se vio rota y el ataque de Shura lo atravesó con facilidad, tal era la fuerza que Krishna se estrello contra el Pilar que protegía, para luego caer de cara contra el suelo.

Krishna: c-como es posible, y-yo un general marino.

Al instante el pilar se partió a la mitad, desmoronándose, mientras pasaba esto, Shura enterró a Krishna bajo una montaña de rocas y dio marcha hacia donde estaba el templo de Poseidón, a lo lejos, otro general marino miro como el pilar del océano indico caía en mil pedazos.

Kasa: Krishna fue derrotado, pero como, es imposible.

Aioria: no lo es, se enfrento a Shura, quien posee la espada capaz de cortar todo a su paso.

Kasa: el caballero de leo, pero que hace un gato tan lejos de tierra.

Aioria: Cállate, estoy aquí para derrotarte, y eso hare.

Kasa: no lo harás, a pelear Leo.

Aioria se disponía a golpear a Kasa, cuando este dio un salto atrás y retrocedió.

Kasa: te tengo, toma esto Aioria, SACUDIDA DE SALAMANDRA.

Kasa entro en la mente de Aioria y vio que tenía un gran respeto por su hermano, mientras eso lo hacía fuerte, la admiración de Aioria hacia su hermano lo hacía débil, entonces Kasa tomo la forma de Aioros, y se paro frente a Aioria.

Aioria: Hermano, que haces aquí.

(Kasa) Aioros: vine en tu ayuda, derrote al general marino, ahora ataquemos juntos ese pilar.

Aioria: si hermano.

Cuando Aioria iba a lanzar su ataque, Kasa lo sujeto de su cabeza empezando a ahogarlo, Aioria se arrodillo mientras que Kasa mantenía la presión sobre su cabeza.

Kasa: eres un estúpido, ahora morirás por una forma tan humillante, no te dejare que avances más.

Aioria: N-no me subestimes.

Aioria se incorporo con Kasa sobre él, mirando al pilar, salto contra el pilar, girando su espalda lo impacto con el cuerpo de Kasa, cuando sintió el golpe, Kasa soltó a Aioria.

Aioria: muere de una vez.

Kasa se transformo de nuevo en Aioros, pero no le sirvió de nuevo.

Aioria: tonto, la misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra un caballero dorado, RUGE COSMO, PLASMA RELAMPAGO.

El ataque dio de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Kasa y a la vez atravesó el Pilar del Océano Antártico desintegrándolo al instante.

Aioria: solo echaste más leña al fuego.

Aioria dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha al templo central donde Poseidón se encontraba.

Mientras ya dos pilares caían los generales marinos restantes empezaron a inquietarse.

Isaac: Kasa, Krishna, como es eso posible, no dejare que nadie pase por este pilar, ni siquiera a ti, maestro.

Isaac dio media vuelta y vio a Camus quien estaba de pie observándolo.

Camus: Isaac, haz abandonado a Athena, para ser un general marino, explícate.

Isaac: ESO NO TE IMPORTA A TI.

Camus: esa es tu respuesta.

Isaac: yo debí ser un caballero de Athena, recibí el entrenamiento de los caballeros de cristal, pero Hyoga, AQUEL QUE UNO DE TUS DISCIPULOS LO ADORA GANO LA ARMADURA DE CISNE DE LOS FRIOS ICEBERGS DE SIBERIA.

Camus: la armadura de bronce, ya tiene portador, significa que dentro de poco los caballeros de bronce llegaran al santuario.

Isaac: pero Poseidón se apiado de mi, y me convirtió en uno de sus generales, POR ESO LO DEFENDERE CON MI VIDA, MUERE CAMUS, AURORA BOREAL.

El ataque de Isaac golpeo a Camus directamente quien no se movía y permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Camus: tu ira te hace débil Isaac, y tu frio, no es lo bastante fuerte para atacarme, lo siento, pero acabare contigo.

Camus alzo sus brazos y estrecho sus manos.

Camus: lo siento Isaac, EJECUCION DE AURORA

El poderoso ataque de Camus golpeo con fuerza a Isaac quien apenas podía soportarlo.

Isaac: NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER.

En un instante Isaac y el pilar que protegía se encontraron congelados.

Isaac: maestro, perdóneme, olvide la esencia de un caballero.

Camus: que tu alma encuentre la paz.

Camus toco con un dedo el hielo y todo se rompió al instante cayendo copos de nieve en el lugar.

Camus: pudiste llegar a ser un gran caballero.

Dando media vuelta se marcho al templo central.

Ya habían caído 3 de los 7 pilares, al suceder esto, dentro del templo de Poseidón, el rey de los mares, se apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas.

Poseidón: q-que significa esto

Saori camino hasta los barrotes de su prisión y lo miro seriamente.

Saori: recuerdas a aquel chico de cabello azul largo, portador de una armadura de oro

Poseidón: Saga, el hermano de Kanon, acaso el.

Saori sonrió alegremente y miro a Poseidón con sus ojos brillándole, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los barrotes siguió.

Saori: el es mi caballero de géminis, más que eso, es mi ser más amado en todo el mundo, es fuerte, amable, y sobre todo

Poseidón: sobre todo.

Saori: tiene un poder en su cosmo, que se puede comparar con el mismo Zeus.

Poseidón: que acabas de decir Athena.

Saori sujeto firmes los barrotes y miro a Poseidón de forma desafiante.

Saori: lo que digo, es que el te puede matar, y al tomarme a mí como rehén, tan solo hiciste que se enojara, ahora viene a rescatarme, junto con los demás caballeros dorados, cuando lo enfrentes, veras que no hay escapatoria.

Poseidón: cállate.

Volteando a ver los pilares destruidos Poseidón sostuvo su tridente firmemente y miraba a los demás pilares.

Poseidón: lo que dice Athena, no puede ser cierto.

Tras la caída de los 3 pilares, los generales marinos restantes se impacientaban, fue cuando Mu llego a al pilar del Pacifico Sur, donde Eo lo estaba esperando.

Eo: Caballero de Aries, te esperaba. –Lo decía cruzado de brazos y arrimado con su hombro derecho contra el pilar que Mu debía derribar.

Mu: Eo, no tengo tiempo que perder, déjame cumplir mi misión y no saldrás herido.

Eo: herido dices, Aries, eso será imposible, ya que yo, soy considerado como uno de los generales más poderosos, después de dragón marino y sirena.

Mu: quienes son los otros dos, dímelo.

Eo: ya que morirás, está bien, son Sorrento, y Kanon.

Mu quedo en shock al escuchar que el hermano de Saga, se había vuelto uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón, cuando Eo noto la reacción de Mu entro en un mar de carcajadas, ya que parecía que le tenía miedo a uno de ellos.

Eo: esa expresión se quedara asi, pues aquí termina tu vida, AGUIJON DE LA ABEJA REINA.

El ataque llego de lleno a Mu quien aun no salía de su asombro, en el suelo, Mu se incorporo lentamente.

Mu: Kanon, entonces, el engaño a Poseidón, y busca el control del Santuario, no, busca usar a Poseidón como arma, para luego matarlo.

Eo: que tanto balbuceas, muere de una vez, AGUIJON DE LA ABEJA REINA.

Mu: es inútil, MURO DE CRISTAL

El ataque de Eo fue detenido en un instante, el general marino vio con asombro una barrera la cual cubría a Mu.

Eo: ya veo, esa es tu defensa, pero no será mayor problema para mi, ZARPASO DE GRIZZLY

Eo rompió con facilidad el muro de Mu, y lo tomo del cuello.

Eo: Aries, no puedes hacer nada ahora.

Mu: el confiarse en una batalla, te lleva a perder.

Eo: como dices.

En ese momento Mu utilizo su telequinesis para golpear a Eo, quien cayó al suelo.

Eo: basta de juegos, ya me has hartado, te ataque de una vez por todas, este lugar será tu tumba, GRAN TORNADO

El cosmo de Eo se volvió agresivo y se dirigía por completo contra Mu, quien lo rechazo fácilmente.

Eo: no es posible.

Mu: en una batalla es necesario mantener la calma para vencer a tu oponente, EXTINCION ESTELAR.

El ataque de Mu atrapo por completo a Eo, siendo elevado a gran velocidad, su cuerpo se estrello contra el pilar que resguardaba, Eo alzo su mirada y vio como su pilar se parito en la mitad, sonriente miro a Mu, antes de que la parte superior del Pilar lo aplastara.

Poseidón se agarro fuertemente el pecho y tosió un poco.

Poseidón: no, no puede ser, ahora son 4, como es posible eso.

Cuando la batalla de Mu había terminado, Dhoko, se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos, frente a Bian, quien custodiaba el pilar del pacifico norte.

Bian: los caballeros dorados, menos imponentes de frente.

Dhoko: la nueva generación de generales marinos, son cada vez más, afeminados.

Bian: QUE HAS DICHO

Dhoko: no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, apártate, o terminaras muy mal jovencito.

Bian: es todo, no soportare tal estupidez viniendo de ti.

Brian se lanzo al combate, pero Dhoko tan solo lo sujeto del rostro y lo lanzo contra el pilar.

Dhoko: ahora que esta aturdido, LOS 100 DRAGONES DE LUSHIAN.

Brian intento escapar al ataque, pero fue inútil, los 100 dragones lo hicieron desaparecer en un instante junto con su pilar.

Dhoko: esto es un juego de niños, supongo que todo resta de Saga y Shaka, antes vi que cayeron 4 pilares, con esto deben ser 5, bueno, solo deberemos esperar.

Mientras Dhoko caminaba en dirección al templo central de Poseidón, se encontró con Camus, quien lo miro sorprendido.

Camus: Dhoko, derrotaste tan rápido a ese general.

Dhoko: si, pero parece que tienes algo que contar verdad Camus.

Camus le explico a Dhoko que Isaac, un antiguo estudiante suyo, le revelo que las armaduras de bronce, ya había salido a la luz, y que los caballeros que las portarían pronto arribarían al santuario.

Dhoko: ya veo, significa que de nuevo seremos maestros, no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha, solo restan dos pilares, Saga y Shaka deben ir a por ellos.

Ante tal revelación, una lucha se estaba por desarrollar, Shaka llego al pilar del atlántico sur, donde Sorrento lo esperaba.

Shaka: fuiste tú, quien rapto a nuestra diosa verdad, dime porque

Sorrento: no tengo elección, el joven Julián, es ahora el recipiente del alma de Poseidón.

Shaka: Y por ello te prestas a este tipo de accionar, no deberías ser partícipe de esta locura.

Sorrento empezó a tocar su flauta, pero no surgió efecto en Shaka.

Shaka: el mismo ataque, no funciona dos veces con un caballeros dorados, ahora, te mostrare los 6 infiernos y caerás en uno de ellos por ser parte de esta masacre, HOM.

Sorrento vio con sus propios ojos como los infiernos se le presentaban, mientras Shaka lo mantenía en aquel viaje.

Shaka: reino infernal, donde caen aquellos que cometieron los pecados mas impensables; Reino de la hambruna, donde aquellos avaricioso caen y deberán comer carne putrefacta mientras su estomago se hincha; Reino de las bestias, donde aquellos que dieron rienda suelta sus instintos renacen como bestias destinadas a matar; El reino de los guerreros, donde aquellos violentos están destinados a combatir eternamente; Reino de los humanos, donde aquellos que caigan vivirán en un mar de sentimientos, y el reino final, Reino del cielo, donde caen los de buen alma y corazón.

Al terminar su ataque, Shaka vio que Sorrento estaba desmayado a un lado, Shaka no presto atención pensando que había muerto.

Shaka: Este cosmo, es el de Kanon, significa, que Kanon está manipulando a Poseidón a su conveniencia, Saga, espero puedas contra esta gran prueba que se avecina para ti.

Por medio del KHAN, Shaka destruyo el pilar, luego usando su telequinesis, se transporto directamente a la entrada del templo central de Poseidón. Ahora 6 pilares habían caído, tan solo un pilar estaba, pero en este lugar, Kanon Dragón marino, guardián del pilar del atlántico norte, se encontraba frente a Saga.

Kanon: ha pasado tiempo, traidor, como vives tu vida de caballero.

Saga: Kanon

Kanon: me recuerdas, que bien, pero está por terminar, ahora soy más fuerte que tu.

Saga se aproximo a Kanon y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer.

Saga: tonto, pensé que tu confinamiento te haría cambiar de parecer, pero ahora, manipulas a un dios, solo por venganza

Kanon: tu gozas de ser un caballero, pero yo, soy más fuerte que tu, ahora.

Mientras se levantaba.

Kanon: piérdete entre las grietas del tiempo, TRIANGULO DORADO.

Saga sentía que era arrastrado por una fuerte corriente, mirando a Kanon lo sujeto de la muñeca.

Kanon: suéltame tonto, que haces.

Saga: llevándote conmigo.

Ambos fueron arrastrados por el ataque de Kanon, dentro del triangulo dorado Saga y Kanon se encontraban frente a frente.

Kanon: IDIOTA, AHORA NINGUNO PODRA SALIR, MI PLAN ESTA ARRUINADO.

Saga: estúpido y tonto hermano, yo puedo salir de aquí con facilidad, tu ataque, no se compara contra mí, OTRA DIMENCION.

El ataque de Kanon se empezó a distorsionar, en instantes, Kanon se hallaba cayendo en medio de una dimensión tan desconocida para él.

Kanon: cobarde, muéstrate.

Saga: estoy frente a ti, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Kanon logro evitar el ataque de Saga, intentando mandarlo de nuevo al triangulo dorado Kanon sujeto del talón a su hermano, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible de sí, pero no funciono, Saga hizo explotar su cosmo al máximo, destruyendo ambos ataques.

Kanon: que hiciste.

Saga: ahora te mostrare, el verdadero poder del caballero de géminis, prepárate Dragón Marino.

Kanon: lo mismo digo.

Una frezo batalla de desato, los golpes iban y venían, cuando sus puños chocaban ondas de sonido se formaban alrededor, Kanon logro darle con el talón en la cara a Saga, quien no dudo en golpearle en su estomago, los golpes parecían traspasar el cuerpo de su rival, entonces, fue cuando rayos caían en el pilar ante tal batalla. Mientras los caballeros dorados iban en camino hacia el templo, voltearon a ver ante tal pelea.

Mu: Saga, tu puedes.

En la entrada del templo Shaka miraba como los rayos y las ondas se creaban ante tal batalla.

Shaka: Saga, usa tu cosmo para derrotarlo, se que puedes.

Mientras dentro del templo, Poseidón retrocedió al ver como los rayos caían en el pilar estante.

Poseidón: no es posible, como pueden existir humanos asi.

Saori miraba desde su prisión atenta.

Saori: Saga, por favor, sálvame.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, las cuales impactaron contra el suelo como leve cristal rompiéndose, al sonido de ello, Saga sintió que su cosmo ardía al máximo.

Kanon: que es este cosmo.

Saga: no importa que seas mi hermano, no permitiré que el mal domine en la tierra, por Athena, POR SAORI, TE DERROTARE.

Kanon: qué clase de poder es este, no, no puede ser, este cosmo, junto con el de Saga, es el de ATHENA.

En el templo Poseidón vio como el cosmo de Athena crecía como una galaxia.

Poseidón: que intentas hacer ATEHNA

Kanon miro como el cosmo de Saga aumentaba.

Saga: EXPLOTA HASTA EL LIMITE, COSMO.

En ese momento, un estallido surgió de Saga.

Kanon: que es esto.

Kanon fue empujado hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo por tal poder, el levantarse, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Saga: por todos los seres vivos que mataste, y por todos los corazones puros que eliminaste, yo te castigare, yo soy Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis.

Kanon: como, es posible, su armadura, SU ARMADURA A CAMBIADO, DOS ALAS DE ANGEL DETRÁS DE SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO, Y DOS DE DEMONIO DETRÁS DE SU BRAZO DERECHO, NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SUCEDER.

Saga se miro a si mismo sorprendido por su apariencia.

Saga: Saori, me has brindado tu cosmo, no te fallare, KANON, AQUÍ TERMINA TODO, ARDE COSMO.

Saga puso sus manos frente a su pecho apuntando a Kanon y al Pilar.

Kanon: no, no te permitiré que lo hagas.

Kanon se lanzo contra Saga, quien alzo sus manos y las junto.

Saga: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Kanon vio frente a él miles y miles de galaxias las cuales estallando una tras otra lo impactaron junto por el pilar, el cual termino en ruinas. Tras volver a su estado natural la armadura de géminis, Saga corrió a gran velocidad hacia el templo de Poseidón.

Saga: Saori, espera un poco más.

Al llegar al templo, Saga vio a los demás caballeros dorados que le esperaban.

Dhoko: lo lograste

Saga: si, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Los caballeros dorados entraron en el templo donde miles y miles de soldados marinos esperaban por ellos.

Saga: Maldición.

Mu: Saga; ve por las columnas, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Saga: están seguros de ello.

Shaka: solo son monos en la palma de buda, ahora ve, que Athena aguarda para ser rescatada.

Saga asintió y se dirigió a la cámara de Poseidón.

Shura: esto tomara un segundo.

Camus: AL ATAQUE.

Mientras que la batalla entre los soldados marinos y los caballeros dorados comenzaba, Saga corría por las escaleras hasta llegar a la recamara de Poseidón, para cuando termino de recorrer las escaleras, Saga se vio frente a un enorme patio donde un Pilar mas lo aguardaba, frente a ese Pilar, se encontraba un debilitado Poseidón, quien al ver al caballero dorado, empuño su tridente y le apunto.

Poseidón: como se atreven a destruir mi templo.

Saga: cállate, tú empezaste todo esto al secuestrar a Athena, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

Poseidón disparo una ráfaga de su tridente la cual se desvaneció ante Saga, quien alzando un dedo miro a Poseidón.

Saga: Otra dimensión.

Saga aprisiono momentáneamente a Posesión, aprovechando ese lapso de tiempo, corrió en busca de Saori, destrozando cada cuarto y pared.

Saga: SAORI DONDE ESTAS

Al escuchar el grito, Saori corrió a los barrotes y miro a los lados.

Saori: SAGA, SAGA, POR AQUÍ.

Saga volteo y corrió en dirección a un corredor largo y angosto, al llegar al final, encontró a Saori, quien lo esperaba.

Saga: Saori

Saori: Saga.

Saga corrió en dirección a los barrotes, donde ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

Saori: sabía que me rescatarías.

Saga: te buscaría sin importar cuantos mundos existan, tranquila, te sacare de aquí.

Destruyendo los barrotes Saga libero a Saori, ambos se abrazaron.

Saga: debo sacarte de este lugar.

Shion: espera un momento Saga.

Saga y Saori miraron en todas direcciones.

Saga: Shion; ¿donde estas?

Shion: en el santuario, te hablo a través del cosmo, aun no pueden salir de hay

Saga: porque

Shion: hay un pilar mas, que se dice es indestructible, si logran hacer que caiga, Poseidón nunca mas será una amenaza para nosotros. Vayan y destruyan ese pilar.

Saori: está bien, podremos hacerlo, Saga.

Saga: en marcha.

Ambos corrieron en dirección al pilar oculto, mientras en la cámara del templo, la batalla con los soldados marinos parecía no tener fin.

Dhoko: apenas acabamos con uno, y aparecen mil más.

Aioria: detrás de nosotros

Al voltear mas soldados venían a su encuentro.

Shura: esto no tiene final.

Camus: a por ellos.

Shaka: debemos derrotarlos

Mu: Saga que estas esperando, date prisa.

En ese momento Saga y Saori habían llegado al pilar.

Saga: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Lanzando una ráfaga de cosmo golpeo el pilar el cual no caía.

Saori: es muy fuerte, como lo derrotaremos.

Poseidón: no pueden hacerlo, Saga, me has humillado, pero te quitare lo que más quieres, muere ATHENA.

Poseidón lanzo su tridente contra Athena, Saga la abrazo de frente utilizando su espalda como con escudo, ambos cerraron los ojos, cuando en ese momento el impacto lo recibió alguien más.

Saga: NO

De pie frente a ellos estaba Kanon, quien había recibido el impacto del tridente.

Kanon: llegue, a tiempo.

Cayendo de rodillas mientras sentía que su vida se le escapaba.

Saga: Kanon, porque, te sacrificaras ahora.

Kanon: por ti, y por Athena, en nuestra batalla, logre percibir el amor y la bondad de Athena y tuya, aun sabiendo que yo había causado esto.

Saga: hermano.

Saga sujeto a su hermano con sus brazos, dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Kanon: es, como esa vez en las montañas, recuerdas, de nuevo, sufres por mi culpa, per-perdóname Saga.

Diciendo esto Kanon cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Saga: ¡KANON!

Sujetando el cuerpo de su hermano Saga lloraba, para luego mirar a Poseidón con furia.

Saga: no solo has causado esto, ahora, mataste a mi hermano, me las pagaras.

Saga se levanto y empezó a caminar.

Saga: Saori, cuida del cuerpo de mi hermano, acabare esto de una vez por todas.

Saori asintió y tomo el cuerpo de Kanon en sus brazos, Saga se planto a cierta distancia de Poseidón y miro el pilar.

Poseidón: que harás.

Saga: matarte.

Saga se movió a una velocidad tan imperceptible que sujeto del cuello a Poseidón, apretando su cuello comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna.

Sorrento: DETENTE

Saori alzo la mirada y vio a aquel general que la trajo al templo de Poseidón, Saga lo miro con furia a él también.

Sorrento: mataras al joven Julián, Poseidón lo posesiono por favor, no lo mates.

Saga se detuvo y miro a Poseidón, para luego caer en cuenta de que era aquel chico. Soltándolo miro a su hermano ya muerto.

Saga: que puedo hacer.

Poseidón: nada, eres un inútil

Saga pateo el rostro de Poseidón dejándolo inconsciente y miro el pilar. Enfurecido y con melancolía Saga elevo su cosmo al máximo y apunto todo su poder contra el pilar.

Saga: EL CICLO, ACABA AQUÍ, DEJA ESTE MUNDO EN PAZ, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Un gran cosmo se desato en Saga, causando que su ataque fuera más fuerte que nunca, el pilar se sostenía, Saga empezó a decaer, en ese momento, Saori coloco sus manso y su frente en la espalda de Saga.

Saga: no estás solo, juntos haremos caer ese pilar.

El cosmo de Saga y Saori empezó a brillar en la misma sintonía, cuando ese resplandor se volvía más fuerte, los caballeros dorados lograron llegar a aquel pilar.

Mu: es el pilar del que Shion nos hablo.

Dhoko: que esperan, Saga intenta destruirlo, ayudémosle.

Aioria: vamos todos.

Mu, Shaka, Shura, Camus, Aioria y Dhoko se colocaron a lado de Saga y apuntaron también al pilar final. En ese momento los cosmos de los 7 caballeros de oro, mas el de Athena, se sincronizaron, causando un brillo similar al del sol, entonces las armaduras de los caballeros dorados cambio de aspecto, no solo eso sucedió, la armadura de Athena, que reposaba en el santuario, fue en su ayuda, todos en el santuario vieron como la estatua de Athena se volvió una luz y desapareció en el mar, al llegar donde estaban los demás caballeros, la armadura cubrió por completo a Saori.

Sorrento: las armaduras sagradas, pensé que solo era un mito, ahora entiendo porque no logramos vencerlos.

Saori: AHORA, TODOS USEN SU PODER.

Saga: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Dhoko: LOS 100 DRAGONES DE LUSHIAN.

Aioria: PLASMA RELAMPAGO.

Mu: EXTINCION ESTELAR.

Shaka: CAZADOR DE ESPECTROS.

Shura: EXACLIBUR

Camus: EJECUCION DE AURORA.

Todos los ataques se combinaron en uno solo impactando el pilar, dejando un hoyo en medio de este, el cual empezó a desmoronarse de a poco. Todos volvieron a la normalidad cayendo exhaustos.

Saori: lo logramos.

Saga: ese poder, ¿que fue ese poder?

Dhoko: no lo sé.

Sorrento: ahora el alma de Poseidón dejara el cuerpo del joven Julián.

Saori: espera, Saga, dame la vasija que está en tu mano.

Saga se la dio y Saori miraba con atención a Julián, cuando el alma de Poseidón dejo el cuerpo, Saori la atrapo y la sello en la vasija dejándola en medio del pilar.

Saori: Mu, sácanos de aquí.

Saga: espera.

Saga camino en dirección de su hermano, saco el tridente de su pecho y lo cargo sobre su hombro.

Saga: Vámonos.

Mu los transporto a todos fuera de ese sitio y los llevo al santuario.

Shion: se encuentran bien.

Saori: Casi todos…

Shion miro a Saga que cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Kanon en dirección al cementerio.

Mu: porque lo trajo

Saori: se sacrifico, para redimirse.

Mientras Saga caminaba al cementerio, guardaba silencio hasta que llego al coliseo donde él y su hermano practicaban. La melancolía lo invadió comenzando a llorar un poco, al llegar al cementerio, Saga miro que sus discípulas le esperaban.

Paradox: ¿Maestro ese es?

Integra: lo sentimos maestro.

Sus discípulas le ayudaron a cavar la tumba, mientras cavaban, Saori llego con los demás.

Saori: ¿Saga?

Saga permanecía en silencio, Saori lo abrazo acariciando su cabeza, Shion y los demás caballeros, junto con los sirvientes del santuario se hicieron presentes para el funeral de Kanon.

Shion: este día, marca no solo la caída de Poseidón, sino, la muerte de un gran hombre, Kanon, quien nos mostro, que se puede cambiar.

Todos rendían honores, varios llevaban velas consigo, los sirvientes se retiraron primero, luego fue los caballeros junto con los discípulos, al final, solo quedaron Saori y Saga frente a la tumba de Kanon.

Saga: siempre dijo que moriría atravesado.

Saori: Saga.

Saga solo abrazo fuertemente a Saori.

Saga: ahora eres todo lo que me queda, no pienso perderte.

Saori: no me perderás.

Lentamente se alejaron de la tumba de Kanon, la noche se volvió sombría, y empezó a llover, en la casa de géminis, Saga se encontraba recostado acariciando el cabello de Saori quien se había dormido en su pecho. Mirando la lluvia, Saga cerro sus ojos sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, tratando de calmarse a si mismo sobre su perdida, sin saber, que ese sueño, le revelaría algo oscuro, de su mismo.


	8. Un respiro ganado

Un respiro ganado: La relación caballero-diosa se muestra

Tras la batalla contra Poseidón, Sorrento, el último general marino que sobrevivió a la guerra, se quedo en el santuario hasta que Julián despertara, Saori amablemente les permitió quedarse, aunque despertó la ira de los caballeros dorados que estaban consientes, no presto atención alguna, tan solo se preocupaba por el estado actual de Saga, quien agotado por haber usado la armadura divina, y haber perdido a su hermano, guardaba reposo dentro de la casa de géminis, mientras que Paradox e Integra se ocupaban de entrenar a los demás discípulos del caballero de géminis.

Saori: me pregunto, ¿ya estará mejor saga?

Aioros con cara de incertidumbre miro como Saori, apoyando sus brazos en el filo de la ventana miraba en dirección a la casa de géminis mientras suspiraba con gran pesar.

Afrodita: Saga es fuerte, demasiado, se recuperara pronto, siempre lo hace.

Mientras cargaba los libros y los colocaba en el puesto de donde habían sido sacados.

Aioros: A propósito, los caballeros de bronce, ya han llegado, debería

Saori: ¿ir a conocerlos?

Aioros: Si

Saori: ya los vi, son 5, El caballero de Pegaso, Andrómeda, cisne, dragón y fénix.

Aioros: porque lo dice como si fueran algo que ya lo supiera.

Afrodita: Aioros, recuerda que Isaac le dijo eso a Camus, por ende fueron los primeros en enterarse, no me sorprende que lo diga asi.

Aioros: pero debe saber sus nombres.

Saori: Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, ahora, puedes dejar de molestarme Aioros, o le diré a Saga que te ponga en tu sitio.

Afrodita dejo caer los libros en el suelo y miro a Saori, quien se tapo la boca y también intentaba esconder su sonrojo al haber nombrado a su amado.

Afrodita: Athena, Saga y tu.

Saori: NO, es solo que, me ha protegido algunas veces que me acostumbre a ello.

Mascara de la muerte entro en ese momento cuando miro a los dos caballeros de oro observando con atención a Athena.

Mascara de la muerte: oigan, que le hacen a Athena.

Afrodita: nada, solo que nombro a Saga de una forma casi, enamoradiza.

Mascara de la muerte: ¿y? tiene su derecho, es por ello que venía aquí principalmente, Athena, Saga acaba de recuperar la conciencia y pregunto por ti, dije que te avisaría, será mejor que corras a verlo.

Saori dejo sus libros y sonrió a Mascara de la muerte en forma de agradecimiento para luego salir del lugar y correr hacia donde Saga se encontraba.

Afrodita: ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Mascara de la muerte: ¿Ha? Es una chica, tiene derecho a enamorarse de alguien.

Aioros: pero como diosa.

Mu: como diosa puede decidir lo que ella desee, te recuerdo que ella es quien decide sobre nosotros y el santuario.

Todos miraron a Mu quien portaba su armadura ya completamente recuperado tras la batalla contra Poseidón.

Afrodita: Mu, ya has despertado, debes contarnos lo que sucedió.

Mu: no se si deba, Shion ya debió ponerlos al tanto, no hay anda más que decir.

Mientras los 4 caballeros conversaban en la biblioteca del santuario, Saori llego a la casa de Géminis donde encontró a Saga sentado al filo de su cama, siendo examinado por Sorrento.

Saori: M-hm, disculpa, que haces aquí.

Saga: tranquila Saori, tan solo está mirando que no tenga heridas mortales.

Sorrento: exactamente, también quería despedirme de ustedes, el joven Julián ya despertó y un helicóptero vendrá por nosotros.

Saori: ya veo, que tengan buen viaje.

Sorrento asintió y se retiro del lugar dejando a ambos solos, Saori se acerco y se sentó junto a Saga, luego apego su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado y cerro sus ojos.

Saori: perdón.

Saga la miro algo extrañado.

Saga: ¿Por qué?

Saori: si te hubiera escuchado, y no hubiera ido a esa fiesta, ustedes, es especial tu, no habrían salido heridos.

Saga: lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede cambiar, por ahora.

Saga abrazo a Saori y respiro su ahora cerrando los ojos.

Saga: es que estas a salvo, no creo que otra guerra comience de nuevo.

Saori lo abrazo de vuelta colocando la cabeza de Saga en su pecho y acariciando su cabello.

Saori: tienes razón, por tu heroísmo y determinación te premiare.

Saga: ¿premiarme?

Saori: si, una cita, solos tu y yo.

Saga: ¿Cita?

Saori: cuando un chico y una chica.

Saga: ya sé lo que es una cita, pero, los demás, recuerda que tu decidiste que no deben saber de lo nuestro aun.

Saori: yo me encargo de ello.

Dijo mientras besaba a su amado.

Saori: por ahora, déjame disfrutar de tu compañía, ahora que estas bien.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la biblioteca los caballeros, se habían vuelto unos completos niños ante las respuestas de Athena, libros volaban de un sitio a otro.

Afrodita: Mascara tiene razón, Athena puede enamorarse de quien quiera, asi sea de Saga o yo, no puedes quitarle eso.

Mientras lanzaba un libro a Aioros.

Aioros: es una diosa, no tiene tiempo para eso.

Mientras lanzaba otro libro.

Mu quien se había sentado para ver como los dos caballeros peleaban por banalidades, empezó a llevar la cuenta de cuantos golpes habían recibido cada uno.

Mascara de la muerte: ¿llevas la cuenta Mu?

Mu: 14 veces Aioros ha sido golpeado, mientras que 16 veces Afrodita ha recibido los golpes.

Mascara de la muerte: Jajajajaja, y decían que yo soy el inmaduro, míralos.

Mu: pero, Athena si siente algo por Saga.

Mascara de la muerte: todos hemos notado eso, no será que Aioros se siente celoso, ha.

En ese momento Aldebarán entro a la biblioteca cargando unos pergaminos cuando un libro le golpeo la frente, Afrodita y Aioros se quedaron estáticos al ver que un libro había golpeado a Aldebarán.

Aldebarán: ¿Qué sucede?

Mascara de la muerte: HOLA, ALDEBARAN, ES SOLO QUE AIOROS ESTA CELOSO DE QUE SAORI QUIERE MÁS A SAGA.

Aldebarán: es por eso, todos lo sabemos.

Afrodita rio por lo bajo mientras que Aioros se dedicaba a alzar los libros lanzados.

Aioros: no es eso.

Aldebarán: si tanta dudas tienen ustedes, porque no los espían.

Mu: ¿espiar? Recuerdas lo que Saga nos hizo la ultima vez por espiar.

Aldebarán recordó cuando Saga los había dejado colgados de la estatua de Athena por espiarle mientras entrenaba a su hermano.

Aldebarán: si lo recuerdo, pero si tienen cuidado no los descubrirá, solo debemos ocultar los cosmos.

Afrodita: el torito tiene un punto, porque no vamos todos, la guerra termino, ahora el santuario esta en paz, podemos ir todos.

Mascara de la muerte: bien, esta decidido, vamos, Aioros, te veremos en el coliseo.

Aioros: ESPEREN USTEDES.

Los caballeros salieron cerrando la puerta dejando a Aioros con todo el desastre hecho.

Aioros: deben ayudarme, tontos.

Shion entro por la puerta trasera y vio varias hojas por todo el sitio y los libros caídos.

Shion: Aioros, ¿pero, que, hiciste?

Aioros: los detesto chicos.

La voz se había corrido, menos para Saga y Aioros, los 10 caballeros se reunieron en el coliseo, entonces Mascara de la muerte, o como lo llamaban todos en el santuario para acortar su nombre, Deathmask, se paro en medio de todos y alzo un poco su voz.

Deathmask: gracias por venir, tenemos una propuesta para ustedes.

Shura: no jugaremos a las apuestas, la ultima vez, terminaste corriendo desnudo por el santuario, fue gracioso, pero luego Shion nos castigo a todos aumentado la gravedad en los templos.

Deathmask: no es eso, es sobre Saga.

Mu: lo que Deathmask quiere decir, es que espiemos a Saga y Saori cuando salgan juntos, asi nos quitaremos la duda de que sucede entre ellos.

Camus: estas bromeando verdad.

Shaka: debo recordar que nos tomo 5 días el bajarlos a ti y a Aldebarán de la estatua de Athena cuando espiaron a Saga.

Dhoko: HUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que me estado perdiendo, pero yo me uno a esa misión de espionaje.

Shaka: no, eso es algo que no me incumbe.

Deathmask: vamos budita, no te da intriga saberlo.

Shaka: si me llamas asi de nuevo cangrejo, te romperé el caparazón.

Aioria: oigan, oigan, calma, sería bueno cambiar las cosas, además, no ha sucedido nada después de estas 4 semanas, será divertido.

Aioros bajaba al coliseo mientras que los caballeros discutían entre si, al llegar se unió a ellos para saber que sucedía, cuando lo supo, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

Deathmask: Ha; incluso Aioros se une.

Shaka: hagan eso ustedes.

Afrodita: todos sabemos quién es el consentido de Athena.

Milo: será una pérdida de tiempo.

Mu: si saben algo, espero nos lo digan después.

Aldebarán, Shura, Camus, Shaka, Milo, Afrodita y Mu se retiraron del coliseo, quedando asi Deathmask, Aioros, Aioria y Dhoko en el lugar.

Dhoko: bien, cual es el plan.

Deathmask: Athena le pidió a Shion salir con Saga el día de mañana, cuando salgan los seguiremos.

Aioria: ese tu gran plan, que sucede si nos descubren.

Aioros: no sucederá, tendremos cuidado.

Habiendo decidió esto los caballeros restantes se fueron a sus respectivos templos, al día siguiente Saori corrió templo abajo para encontrarse con Saga en la casa de géminis.

Saori: ¡buenos días!

Saga: 5 minutos más, déjame dormir.

Dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Saori.

Saori: hm, con que esas tenemos, entonces tendré que despertarte.

Saori tomo la almohada y salto directo a Saga.

Saga: ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS.

Saori cayó sobre Saga comenzado a golpearlo con la almohada, mientras Saga se sobria con los brazos Saori reía alegremente por poder jugar con Saga.

Saori: ahora soy la más fuerte del santuario, te eh vencido.

Saga movió su dedo índice invitándola a acercarse más.

Saori: que deseas, debilucho.

Saga: nada.

Dijo mientras le sonría. Cuando Saori bajo la guardia, Saga el beso, haciendo que Saori se sonrojara, cuando termino su beso, Saori se cubrió el rostro en el pecho de Saga.

Saori: eres un tonto, no estaba lista.

Saga: creo que, recupero el titulo de ser el más fuerte.

Saori: tonto, vístete y vámonos.

Saori le lanzo la almohada a Saga quien y río un poco y se cambio de ropa para salir con Saori. Mientras tanto a las afueras del templo, los espías dorados, como habían decidido llamarse, los esperaban para seguirlos.

Deathmask: que la operación, Aioros deje de ser celoso comience

Dhoko: HAHA.

Aioria: shhh, Dhoko, nos descubrirán.

Aioros: quien eligió ese nombre.

Deathmask: hay van, sigámoslos.

Cuando Saori y Saga salieron del sitio, los demás lo siguieron, Aldebarán y Mu los miraban decepcionados.

Aldebarán: cuanto tiempo les das hasta que Saga los descubra.

Mu: 2 horas, o 4, ahora que está con Athena.

Shaka: se ven, ridiculos vestidos con chaqueta y gafas.

Mu: Shaka cuando has llegado aquí.

Shaka: hace unos instantes

Mu: ya veo, que piensas de su idea.

Aldebarán: después lo sabremos, hay vienen los caballeros de bronce.

Mientras eso sucedía, Saori y Saga caminaban en dirección a las costas del santuario mientras eran seguidos.

Saori: y, llegamos.

Saga: una playa

Saori: que no te emociona.

Saga: no

Saori: porque

Saga: aquí fue donde hiciste que un cangrejo atrapara mi oreja con su tenaza.

Saori rio un rato y tomo del brazo a Saga mientras continuaban su camino por la playa, mientras Deathmask anotaba lo que veía.

Aioria: tengo calor.

Deathmask: te aguantas.

Dhoko: y porque tuvimos que vestirnos asi.

Aioros: no seremos reconocidos.

La cita empezó con normalidad, Saori caminaba por la orilla dejando que las aguas mojaran sus pies, mientras Saga la seguía de cerca. Pero todo dio un vuelco cuando Saori llevo a Saga un lugar donde los aldeanos de los alrededores se reunían para comprar cosas, pasar el tiempo hay, incluso bañarse en las aguas del mar, Saori se acerco donde un vendedor de ropa donde compro un bañador para ella, al tenerlo en sus manos se lo mostro a Saga.

Saori: mira, asi podre nadar, que te parece, es lindo verdad.

Saga: porque compraste esa cosa, pensé que solo daríamos una vuelta.

Saori: no, se cambian los planes, iremos al mar.

Saga: estas bromeando verdad.

Saori: ya no hay peligro alguno, podremos distraernos un rato.

Saga: está bien pero.

Saori: también lo tome para ti.

Saori le mostro un bañador de hombre para Saga, quien se retrocedió mirando aquella horrorosidad frente a él.

Saga: no, no me pondré eso.

Saori: por mí, por favor.

Deathmask se echo a reír al ver lo que Saga usaría, su risa fue tal que Saga volteo a ver que sucedía, luego tomo el bañador y lo lanzo lejos. Dhoko tapada la boca a Deathmask para que dejara de reírse.

Tras unos momentos después, Saori llego puesto aquel bañador que había tomado, parándose frente a Saga dio una media vuelta y lo miro tiernamente.

Saori: ¿cómo luzco?

Saga: te ves, hermosa.

Saori corrió al mar lanzándole agua a Saga quien decidió seguirle el juego y perseguirla, todo era anotado por los fisgones que no salían de su incredulidad. Paso un buen tiempo hasta que Saori se quedo de pie en el mar, y se abrazo a sí misma, Saga se detuvo y fue a donde ella abrazándola por detrás.

Saga: que sucede.

Saori: puse en riesgo tu vida.

Saga: olvida eso, dije que te protegería con mi vida.

Saori: lo sé, pero si te perdiera, que sucedería.

Saga abrazo mas a Saori y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mientras Dhoko sonreía al verlos.

Dhoko: no hacen mala pareja, se los ve bien juntos.

Aioria: envidio a Saga, que suerte.

Deathmask: creo que tenemos algo nuevo, regresemos al santuario.

Aioros: si, volvamos.

Deathmask: a alguien le rompieron el corazón de centauro flechador.

Tras obtener los que buscaban se fueron del lugar. Saga permanecía abrazando a Saori; luego cargo en sus brazos a Saori mientras se sumergía en el mar, ambos pasaban alegres al estar juntos

Tras salir del mar y cambiarse de ropa, Saori llevo a Saga por sitios que para ella le eran hermosos, entre más cosas. Cuando Deathmask y los demás llegaron al santuario, VIO A Mu que estaba sentado frente a la casa de Aries.

Mu: que descubrieron.

Deathmask: ya lo sabrán.

Aioria: miren, ya vienen

Deathmask: vámonos, a sus puestos.

Mientras los caballeros dorados se preparaban para dar un susto de que habían descubierto la relación entre Saga y Saori, algo se fue de su control.

Shaka: ese es

Aldebarán: diablos, es Seiya.

Afrodita: y se dirige a donde esta Saori.

Un momento de tensión se sintió cuando Seiya se paro frente a Saga y Saori, los caballeros dorados decidieron correr para detenerlo pero fue tarde.

Seiya: Hola, soy Seiya, caballero de Pegaso. Y soy tu protector.

Saori: mi, que

Seiya: yo te defenderé de todo lo malo, y no dejare que nadie te toque.

Saori miraba muy extrañada a Seiya, pero la mirada que Saga soltó sobre Seiya hizo que Saori detuviera al chico.

Saori: ya tengo un protector para mí, no debes decir eso.

Seiya: no digas eso Saori, debo protegerte, es mi deber como caballero.

Lo último dicho hizo que Saga se molestara, pues nadie a excepción de si, sabia el nombre de Athena, pero lo que de verdad molesto a Saga fue cuando Seiya atrevidamente tomo de la mano a Saori intentando llevarla a otro lugar, fue cuando Saga intervino, sujeto la muñeca de Seiya con fuerza mientras lo veía fijamente.

Saga: que crees que haces caballero de bronce.

Seiya: oh, Saga, yo, solo quería.

Saga: olvídalo.

Saga sujeto con tal firmeza la muñeca de Seiya haciendo que soltara a Saori, luego lo alzo mirándolo molesto.

Saga: como sabes el nombre que se ha dado a sí misma, tenle respeto Pegaso de lo contrario.

Saga lanzo a Seiya al suelo haciendo que ruede unos cuantos metros alejándose de ellos.

Aioros: que insolente, quien lo entreno.

En ese momento una amazona corría del lugar de entrenamientos toda apresurada.

Aioria: alto, quien eres.

Marín: soy Marín, Marín de águila busco a Seiya, antes de que cause algo, es muy imprudente.

Aioros: ya es tarde, esta haya.

Marín: oh no, de todos los caballeros a molestar, tuvo que escoger al más fuerte.

Seiya se levanto del suelo y se limpio un poco los raspones que tenia.

Seiya: te mostrare mi fuerza, dame tu fuerza Pegaso, METEOROS DE PEGASO.

Saga se puso frente a Saori y detuvo el golpe sin moverse, Seiya vio como su puño se detuvo en el pecho de Saga quien lo miraba molesto aun.

Saga: utilizas tu técnica, frente a Athena, inclusive la arriesgaste a recibir un impacto.

El cosmo de Saga empezó a sobresalir causando nerviosismo en Seiya.

Marín: no, debo detenerlos.

Aioria sujeto de los brazos a Marín sin dejarla moverla.

Marín: Aioria, que haces, lo matara, déjame ir.

Aioria: Seiya debe pagar el precio por sus acciones Marín, si te entrometes empeoraras las cosas.

Saga alzo sus manos y las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza de Seiya.

Saga: prepárate para la, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Seiya recibió de llego el impacto del ataque de Saga elevándose hasta lo más alto del cielo, para luego caer a sus pies, Saori que sujetaba la camisa de Saga con ambas manos desde su espalda miro como Seiya era escarmentado, en ese momento Paradox e Integra llegaron al sitio.

Integra: maestro, Athena, se encuentran bien.

Saori soltó a Saga y abrazo a ambas niñas.

Saori: si pequeñas. Todo está bien.

Paradox: vimos su técnica y acudimos lo más rápido posible.

Los caballeros dorados miraban la situación desde lejos.

Mu: Vamos, antes de que ese chico empeore las cosas.

Aioria soltó a Marín quien no se movía al ver lo que sucedió.

Marín: Seiya, que has hecho, como puedo entrenarlo.

Aioria: no te precipites, te ayudare con eso, es impulsivo y se como entrenar chicos asi.

Marín asintió y ambos fueron a ver a Seiya, quien se levantaba tambaleante tras el impacto sufrido, Paradox e Integra se pusieron frente a Seiya impidiéndole el paso.

Paradox: deja en paz al maestro y a Athena.

Integra: de lo contrario te ira mal.

Saga: es suficiente.

Saga miro a sus discípulas y movió la cabeza de forma negativa, ambas retrocedieron y Saga miro a Seiya decepcionado.

Saga: como alguien tan imprudente como tú, es un caballero de bronce.

Saori paso a un lado de Saga, su intención era ponerse frente a él para evitar otra pelea, Saga tomo de la mano a Saori, dándole un leve jalón la trajo hacia él, la cabeza de Saori quedo en el pecho de Saga, Saori mirándose llevo una mano al pecho de Saga, pero el rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomo su mano, al alzar su mirada, Saori vio que Saga mostraba un semblante de determinación. En ese momento los caballeros dorados llegaron al sitio por la explosión que hubo.

Saga: lo diré.

Saori: Saga.

Shion llego al lugar y al ver que Saga sujetaba a Saori de una forma parecida a la que vio en el pasado, pero la situación era inversa.

Shion: tiempo atrás, Sasha, nuestra diosa Athena, abrazo de forma parecida a Aspros y Deuteros, con intención de protegerlos, Saga, que piensas hacer ahora.

Seiya se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, cuando vio que Saga había tomado tal postura con Athena sintió escalofríos ante lo que sucedía, mas todo cambio cuando escucharon lo siguiente.

Saga: escucha, Pegaso, tú eres un caballero de bronce, que debe proteger a Athena, al igual que un caballero dorado, pero yo, YO SOY SAGA, PROTECTOR DE SAORI, protector, de mi único amor.

Saori miro sonrojada a Saga quien aun la sujetaba contra él.

Saga: no importa quién se interponga en mi camino, sea general marino, espectro, o hasta los mismos dioses del Olimpo, como caballero defenderé a Athena y como hombre, defenderé, a la mujer que amo, ahora vete, y reflexiona tus actos, caballero de Pegaso.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo que había dicho Saga, Saori abrazo sonriente a Saga quien la tomo en brazos y la sentó sobre su hombro derecho. Saori estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía.

Saga camino en medio de los caballeros, seguido por Paradox e Integra, al ver a Shion, este le hizo una seña con la cabeza, a la cual Saga asintió, los caballeros de oro quedaron perplejos.

Deathmask: MALDICION, no sirvió de nada.

Dhoko: lo crees, el acto imprudente de Seiya, confirmo nuestras sospechas.

Deathmask: AJA, TIENE RAZON, QUE DICES A ESO CENTAURO.

Aioros: que me equivoque.

Deathmask: disculpa, no te escuche.

Los caballeros dorados rieron al ver a Aioros avergonzado.

Aioria: bueno, debo marcharme, ahora tengo que entrenar a ese descerebrado.

Marín: muchas gracias Aioria.

Aioria cargo a Seiya quien se había desplomado por forzarse al levantarse, y se marcho con Marín para entrenarlo.

Aioros: mi hermano, con una chica.

Deathmask: se te adelantan muchos, no te quedes atrás.

Saga y Saori estaban de pie en medio de un campo de rosas que Saga había ocultado para ella.

Saori: este lugar es hermoso.

Saga: lo hice para ti.

Todo era alegría en el santuario, Deathmask, junto a Dhoko, contaban a los demás caballeros dorados como Saga se comportaba con Saori, mientras compartían sus bebidas, Aioria junto a Marín entrenaban a Seiya. Al fin parecía que todos, se habían ganado un respiro.


	9. Reflejos ocultos

Reflejos ocultos

Tras la revelación de Saga ante todos, nadie daba crédito de lo que había pasado, para ese entonces, la voz se había corrido en todo el santuario de que la diosa ya había elegido a un compañero de vida, muchos decían que eso desencadenaría la furia del Olimpo, pues las relaciones de dioses con humanos estaban prohibidas por el propio Zeus. Shion había llamado a Saga para hablar, pues esto lo tenía consternado, y quería llegar al fondo de ellos. Cuando Saga llego a la cámara del patriarca, no lo hizo solo, Saori lo acompañaba junto con Paradox e Integra, quienes no se separaban de su maestro tras lo sucedido con Seiya.

Shion: Dime, Saga, desde cuando, ¿desde cuándo ustedes decidieron estar juntos?, sabes lo que estás haciendo cierto.

Decía Shion con tono de preocupación a lo cual Saga no pareció importarle, sostenía su casco bajo su brazo derecho, su brazo izquierdo estaba tomado por Saori quien miraba a Shion muy preocupada.

Saga: Desde que decidiste nombrarme como el más fuerte después de ese torne. Tú mismo me contaste que géminis está ligado a Athena profundamente, pero eso es entre géminis y Athena, yo estoy con Saori, y tu muy bien debes saberlo, por algo, me constaste sobre Aspros y Deuteros, y la relación que tuvieron con Athena en tu época, porque te asustas ahora. Cuál es el motivo de tu miedo.

Shion se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una ventana, mirando el cielo suspiro pesadamente.

Shion: Lo digo porque Zeus ha condenado las relaciones humano-dios desde la época del mito.

Eso completamente absurdo.- Grito Saori.- Como explicas los hijos que tuvo, como Hércules, Perseo y las musas.

Shion: Por esa misas razón, eso provoco la enojo de su esposa Era y condeno a sus hijos a vidas duras, y como resultado la guerra entre ellos dos se dio.

Paradox e Integra escuchaban todo sin decir nada, el relato de Shion continuo por un tiempo, hasta que Saga interrumpió de forma abrupta y tajante.

Saga: no me importa, Saori es la persona que me importa, además, es la reencarnación de Athena, está sujeta a las leyes mortales, porque deberíamos temer a las represarías de los diosas cuando Saori por voluntad propia decidió ser una humana.

La discusión entre Shion y Saga no se detuvo ante la lógica que el caballero presentaba frente al patriarca, Saori fue a sentarse mientras miraba a ambos discutir por un tema que parecía ser no tener fin, Integra se acerco a Saori y le pregunto algo nerviosa.

Integra: ¿Señorita Saori, ellos dos pelearan como los demás?

Saori: no, tan solo es una pequeña discusión.

Todo se calmo y Saga dio media vuelta caminando fuera de la sala del patriarca, pues a él no le parecía que eso importara, Saori se levanto y siguió a Saga junto con Paradox e Integra, Cuando Saori logro alcanzar a Saga vio que el tenia una mirada molesta, pues Shion decía cosas sin sentido a su parecer.

Saori: tranquilo.

Saga tomo la mano de su amada y cerró los ojos suspirando.

Saga: te amo demasiado como para perderte, si he de ir contra los mismos dioses para poder estar a tu lado, lo hare, no pienso alejarme de ti, por nada del mundo.

Entonces en ese mismo sitio donde estaban una resplandeciente luz se presento segando a los que se encontraban en ese sitio, cuando Saga logro recuperar la vista, vio a un hombre, con una túnica roja y una capa blanca que le cubrían hasta los pies. Saga vio como Dhoko corría a toda velocidad ante el lugar donde se encontraban ellos, también Shion, cuando llegaron se pararon frente al hombre que había aparecido, su expresión en sus rostro no denotaba que era un aliado.

Dhoko: de todas las épocas, eligió esta para revivir, pero, porque los dioses te permitieron revivir.

Shion: Dhoko tiene razón, respóndenos ahora, Abel.

Saga sujeto a Saori fuertemente contra el al escuchar ese nombre, Saori temblaba, ambos sabían que Abel, en los tiempos antiguos había tomado por la fuerza el poder del sol, ante tal osadía, los dioses le condenaron al olvido, pero ahora se presentaba ante ellos.

Abel: cálmense, vine por orden de Zeus, a custodiar a mi hermana Athena.- Diciendo esto miro a Saori quien se sujetaba a Saga con fuerza.

Abel: es la orden de nuestro padre, debes venir conmigo.

Saga: tonterías, tu eres un ser maligno, Zeus no te puede haber encomendado tal tarea.

Cuando Saga dijo esas palabras, 3 rayos de sol aparecieron alrededor de Abel, luego tomaron forma de humanos y miraron al caballero con una sonrisa burlona.

Abel: como ven, no vine solo, arriesgándome a ser atacado por ti Saga, cuyo poder es temido, incluso en el mismo Olimpo.

Saga: ¿mi poder? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? RESPONDE.

Abel: no seas tan irrespetuoso, Zeus, conoce tu poder, desde que lograste aprisionar a Poseidón en la otra dimensión por unos cuantos momentos, Hades teme de ti también, pero yo no, porque estos caballeros me protegen a mí, sus nombres son: Atlas del signo de Carina; Yao del signo de Lince y Berenike del signo de Coma Berenise.

Los tres caballeros de Abel rieron ante los presentes mientras miraban a Saga como un objetivo.

Atlas: Saga, el ser que es casi un dios, superior a Shaka, vaya, no es tan imponente.

Yao: no parece fuerte.

Berenike: señor Abel no pierda su tiempo con estos seres.

Abel: calma, como te abras dado cuenta Saga, su poder es comparable al tuyo.

Saga: me di cuenta, porque es posible.

Abel: porque ellos llevan los ropajes sagrados de la corona solar, más poderosas que las armaduras doradas

Atlas, Yao y Berenike atacaron a Saga al mismo tiempo intentando separarlo de Saori, pero no funciono, antes de recibir los impactos Saga hizo uso de su cosmo como una barrera que impido que lo golpearan, los caballeros de la corona solar retrocedieron y Abel se puso frente a Saga.

Abel: desafiaron, es un gran error.

Abel puso una mano en el estomago de Saga expulsando una ráfaga de energía la cual hizo que Saga saliera disparada contra el suelo, Atlas aprovecho el momento para atrapar a Saori, pero Paradox lo sostuvo de una mano, siendo inútil, Yao sujeto a Paradox y la inmovilizo, Integra intento ayudar a su hermana pero recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Berenike, Shion y Dhoko no podían mover su cuerpo, debido a la psicosinecia que Abel ejercía sobre ellos, cuando hubo sujetado a Athena miro a Saga quien estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Abel: si quieres salvarla, ve al territorio prohibido, solo, si vienes acompañado, Athena, morirá.

Saori miro a Saga con los ojos sollozantes al ver a su amado lastimado.

Saori: ayúdame Saga.

Saga alzo su mano mirando con un ojo cerrado a Abel quien intentaba irse.

Saga: E-explosión de Galaxias.

El ataque golpeo a Abel lastimando su mejilla derecha, de nuevo una luz que cegó a todos apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Abel había desaparecido junto a Saori, cuando Saga recupero la conciencia se encontró en la cámara del patriarca, mientras Shaka lo curaba de sus heridas.

Shion: al fin despiertas.

Saga: donde estoy, Saori, Paradox Integra, donde están.

Shion apunto a donde Paradox e Integra se encontraba reposando, pero no vio a Saori, entonces supo que Abel si se la llevo con él.

Saga: Saori, a donde se la llevo.

Dhoko: se la ha llevado al territorio prohibido, Saga, no pensaras.

Saga no escucho mas y se levanto, invocando a la armadura de géminis que lo cubriera, salió del lugar sin escuchar a nadie, sin embargo Shaka lo intercepto evitando que siguiera mas.

Shaka: porque iras tu solo.

Saga: Shaka, apártate, esto es algo que debo resolver yo solo, Abel me desafío a mí, si alguien más va, Athena morirá, debes entenderlo.

Shaka noto la preocupación de Saga en su forma de hablar, por ellos le permitió partir, Saga no perdió tiempo y se encamino al territorio prohibido, al llegar, vio todo un templo en ruinas, de pie frente a tal olvido intento sentir el cosmo de Saori, sin resultado alguno. Cuando se disponía a entrar en dicho templo una ráfaga de fuego lo hizo retroceder.

Saga: este cosmo, ATLAS, MUENTRATE.

Atlas: tal y como lo esperaba del caballero más poderoso de Athena, es increíble que el mismo Zeus te tema, pero yo, yo te daré muerte géminis, te matare aquí y ahora, toma esto y perece ante mí, RAFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR.

El poder era demasiado que todo el lugar se ilumino, lanzándolo contra Saga, creyó haberlo matado. Para su asombro vio como en medio de las flamas una figura se vislumbraba, Atlas no salía de su asombro al ver que Saga no había recibido daño alguno.

Atlas: no te creas demasiado, morirás si lo recibes por segunda vez.

En ese instante una flecha dorada cayó frente a Atlas, estallando y estrellándolo contra el muro de la entrada, Saga alzo la vista y vio como Aioros caía de pie frente a él apuntando con el arco de Sagitario a Atlas.

Aioros: no pierdas tiempo Saga, ve, me encargare de este sujeto.

Saga: Aioros, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aioros: el santuario, fue atacado por Abel, una gran luz lo ilumino todo y el santuario recibió un gran impacto, algunos caballeros se quedaron para defenderlo, por orden de Shion vine a ayudarte.

Saga: significa la guerra, Aioros, déjame ayudarte.

Aioros: je, soy igual de fuerte que tu, le mostrare el poder de los caballeros dorados, VE, SALVA A TU AMADA.

Saga miro a Aioros quien sonreía confiado de vencer a Atlas, Saga asintió y corrió pasando la entrada hacia el templo que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña.

Atlas: No escaparas.

Aioros: tu pelea es conmigo.

Atlas recibió el golpe de la flecha dorada de sagitario en su pecho y miro a Aioros quien guardaba su arco. Riendo, Atlas miro a su oponente.

Atlas: no me podrás derrotar, YO SOY ATLAS DEL SIGNO DE CARINA POSEEDOR DE LA ARMADURA DE LA CORONA SOLAR, Y POR EL SEÑOR ABEL NO PERDERE, MUERE SAGITARIO, RAFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR.

Aioros: La armadura no hace al caballero, sino la voluntad de de vencer, YO, AIOROS DE SAGITARIO, TE DERROTARE POR LA OFENZA CAUSADA AL SANTUARIO Y A ATHENA, RUGE AHORA COSMO, RELAMPAGO ATOMICO DE VOLTAJE

Ambos poderes colisionaron entre sí causando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, al sentir esto Saga volteo la mirada y vio un resplandor a lo lejos.

Saga: Aioros, no mueras.

Saga continuo su camino mientras que el choque de ambos poderes continuaban, Atlas no salía de su asombro al ver que un caballero dorado le hacía frente a su poder.

Atlas: ríndete Aioros, no puedes vencerme.

Aioros: cállate, eso está por verse.

Ambos poderes amenazaban con destruir todo el lugar, Atlas reía pues creía que tenía la victoria asegurada, entonces vio como su armadura del brazo derecho comenzó a romperse, preso del nerviosismo utilizo su otra mano para atacar pero fue inútil cuando alzo su mano su defensa disminuyo y el relámpago atómico de voltaje de Aioros lo alcanzo de lleno.

Atlas: SEÑOR ABEL PERDONEME, LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS ESTAN AQUÍ.

Tras gritar eso, Atlas desapareció por completo, mientras tanto en el templo Abel tocaba su lira despreocupado de la muerte de su caballero, pues era un pequeño precio a pagar de su victoria. Cuando Saga se encontró a medio camino los dos caballeros de la corona restantes lo esperaban en la entrada del templo.

Berenike: vaya, tu compañero derroto a Atlas, pero aquí morirás tu

Yao: la superioridad numérica nos favorece.

Aldebarán: PIENSENLO DE NUEVO, GRAN CUERNO.

El ataque de Aldebarán impacto en sitio donde estaban ellos, Yao y Berenike saltaron con la intención de alejarse.

Milo: cayeron en nuestra trampa, AGUJA ESCARLATA.

Los ataques de Milo lograron dar en el blanco, cuando descendió Saga corrió hacia ellos.

Saga: Aldebarán, Milo.

Milo: Saga, no deberías salir a divertirte tu solo.

Aldebarán: además somos tan fuertes como tú.

Pensaron que nos derrotaron.- Los caballeros miraron en la parte más alta y vieron a los sirvientes de Abel caer sobre ellos.

Milo: Saga, apresúrate, y salva a Athena, nos encargaremos de esto.

Aldebarán: ve, ella te necesita ahora.

Saga asintió y corrió templo arriba donde Abel le esperaba.

Yao: YO YAO DEL SIGNO DE LINCE

Berenike: Y YO BERENIKE DEL SIGNO DE COMA BERENISE

LES DAREMOS MUERTE.

En el suelo, Milo y Aldebarán se preparaban para atacarlos, haciendo que su cosmo crezca hasta el infinito.

Aldebarán ataco con su gran cuerno, logrando impactar a ambos, Milo aprovecho que estaban aturdidos y los ataco con la aguja escarlata más poderosa, Antares, Yao y Berenike murieron al instante. En el templo, Abel dejo de tocar su lira y miro de reojo a la entrada de su templo, donde Saga se encontraba de pie.

Abel: lograste llegar.

Saga: cállate, vine por Athena, y por tu vida, destrozaste el santuario, te atreviste a golpear a mis mejores discípulas, raptaste a la mujer que ame, esto te dolerá, más a ti que a mí.

Abel: infeliz, te atreviste a lastimarme, lo pagaras caro.

Saga sonrió de lado mientras caminaba donde Abel, el dios caído empezó a palidecer cuando vio que el cosmo de Saga aumentaba sin límite alguno y apocaba el suyo con rapidez, entonces recordó la advertencia que Apolo le había dicho: Abel, no subestimes al caballero de géminis, es aquel que puede usar el poder del bien y del mal, no inicies una batalla que la perderás.

Abel se enojo y miro a Saga firmemente lanzado una ráfaga de sol sobre él, pero no surgió efecto, entonces Abel se puso de pie y alzo su mano creando un pequeño sol en ella, Saga se detuvo y lo miro.

Saga: si creas un sol, todos en esta tierra morirán.

Abel: esa es la idea muere géminis.

Abel lanzo su ataque sobre Saga, en ese instante Saori salto a los brazos de Saga, viendo esto, el caballero uso su mano para frenar el ataque que estaba sobre él.

Saga: imprudente, casi te mata.

Saori: no podía verte morir.

En ese momento Abel se encolerizo al ver como una diosa estaba tan cerca de un humano.

Abel: HAZ DESHONRADO A LOS DIOSES, Y DEBERAS MORIR POR ESO.

Saga: EL QUE MORIRA SERAS TU.

Utilizando su cosmo al máximo Saga empezó a frenar el ataque Abel con ambas manos y lo desvió hacia el cielo. Abel no salía de su asombro, y el miedo empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Abel: cómo es posible que un dios como yo, tiemble ante un humano como tú.

Saga: es porque yo seré quien te derrote, ahora, ve a la, OTRA DIMENCION.

Abel fue arrastrado a la otra dimensión cayendo en un abismo, cuando parecía no tener fin, vio en el fondo a Saga quien sostenía dos esferas brillantes en ambas manos.

Saga: Abel, vuelve al olvido y paga por tus pecados, ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE LAS ESTRELLAS COLAPSANDO UNA TRAS OTRA, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

El ataque se dirigió con gran velocidad contra Abel, quien preso del miedo no pudo defenderse al ver que un humano lo había superado. Al instante el cuerpo de Abel cayó frente a su trono y Saga estaba de pie cargando a Athena en sus brazos.

Abel: N-no cabe duda que Zeus, asi bien en temerte; Saga, tu eres, casi, un dios.

Diciendo eso Abel murió y su cuerpo se desvaneció, todo el templo comenzaba a colapsar pues el poder de su creador había desaparecido. Aioros, Aldebarán y Milo esperaban por Saga, quien se presento ante ellos cargando a Saori en sus brazos.

Aldebarán: ahora no cabe duda, eres más fuerte que todos nosotros.

Milo: que se siente pelear contra un dios.

Saga rio un poco y miro a Saori dejando escapar un suspiro.

Saori: las cosas que haces por tu diosa.

Saga: no, las cosas que hago, por amor.

Saori sujeto el rostro de Saga con ambas manos y beso a Saga frente a los otros tres.

Aioros: HM- hm, em, mejor será irnos.

Saga y Saori miraron a Aioros, después Aldebarán y Milo se echaron a reír al ver la reacción de Aioros, Saga apego su frente a la de su amada, Saori sonrió y todos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al santuario.

Milo: ahora tienes una historia que contar a tu descendencia.

Saga: ¿mi qué?

Mientras Saori y Saga se sonrojaban ante el comentario de Milo, en el Olimpo, la muerte de Abel conmociono a los dioses.

Apolo: primero la derrota de Poseidón, y ahora, ha matado a Abel.

Artemisa: ese caballero, Saga, es demasiado poderoso.

En ese instante, el rey de los dioses, Zeus apareció en medio del salón donde se podía observar todo el mundo.

Zeus: Mi hija, con gran obstinación quiere proteger ese lugar, ahora, se ha unido con ese caballero, cuyo poder me iguala, incluso puede superarme.

Hades: te lo eh dicho hermano, los humanos serán un problema, primero atacan y destruyen por completo a mis espectros y ahora, tu hijo cuyo poder era comparable con el tuyo ha sido muerto por Saga.

Los dioses miraron a Zeus quien mantenía su puño cerrado de la cólera.

Ares: padre mío, déjame actuar, siempre e derrotado a Athena, puedo con un simple mortal.

Zeus: no, si te pierdo, la última línea de defensa del Olimpo caerá.

Hades: hay una opción, despertar a nuestro padre.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre todos cuando se rompió de inmediato.

Zeus: que asi sea, si es derrotado, sabremos que tenemos una amenaza, ve, y despiértalo.

Hades asintió y se dirigió a las fosas del mismo tártaro tomando la apariencia de un ser humano común y corriente, al llegar al tártaro, que era reinado por Cronos, Hades, libero a los sirvientes de Cronos, y a la esencia misma del dios del tiempo, diciéndole que los dioses del Olimpo eran débiles y que ahora solo Athena estaba en la tierra, Cronos no resistió y acepto el atacar el santuario y hacerse con el poder de nuevo, cuando Hades se fue, Cronos se sentó en el trono del tártaro.

Cronos: a mi mis sirvientes.

Varios titanes se reunieron a su alrededor.

Cronos: es momento de mi resurgir, juntos gobernaremos todo el mundo, pero primero, Hiperión, ve al santuario y traeme el Megas Drepanon, que se encuentra en el santuario, mi resurgir, ah llegado.


	10. Impactos Mentales

Impactos Mentales

Titanes, mi resurrección esta próxima, fueron las palabras de Cronos al ser despertado por completo por Hades, quien emprendió vuelta a los Elíseos para dormitar su fuerza, cuando Hades se hubo ido, Zeus, decidió ir al templo de Cronos, quien estaba de pie mirando el cielo.

Cronos: que hace aquí el traidor de su padre.

Zeus: vine a detener tu despertar.

Zeus alzo su mano haciendo que un sello antes puesto en Cronos se activara de nuevo, causándole un gran dolor a Cronos, quien volvía a ser una fuerza vital.

Zeus: no vas a revivir para destruir todo a tu paso, no lo harás, tan solo amedrentaras a mi hija y tu misión terminara hay.

Dicho esto Zeus desapareció del sitio dejando a Cronos en un estado de espiritualismo, pero ya era tarde, 2 de los 12 titanes ya habían llegado donde Cronos, quienes al verlo, entraron en cólera.

Cronos: mis fieles titanes, no deben enfadarse por una banalidad como esta.

En ese momento un rayo cayó iluminando a los presentes de la sala de reuniones de Cronos.

Cronos: Hiperión de Oscuridad; Japeto de las Dimensiones, su misión será, medir las fuerzas de los santos dorados de Athena, y una vez conseguido eso, deberán volver.

Dicho esto Cronos entro en un estado de sueño para mitigar el dolor que el sello de Zeus, los titanes se dirigieron como su dios se los ordeno al santuario donde todos tenían una falsa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Saori: Que te quedes, QUIETO

Dándole una palmada en la espalda a Saga mientras curaba cada una de las heridas recibidas en su batalla contra Abel.

Saga: eso dolió sabes, no debes preocuparte las heridas sanaran rápido.

Saori miro a los ojos de Saga quedando frente a frente, escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Saori: te arriesgaste por salvarme, al menos déjame curarte como agradecimiento.

Saga: agradecería que no usaras esa forma de curar.

Saori se enfado dándole otro golpe en la herida a Saga quien intentaba escapar de tal agobio, tras haber terminado de curar a su amado Saori se levanto y miro a la entrada de la casa de Géminis.

Saori: veo que tienes visitas.

En ese momento, Aioria entraba en la casa acompañado de Marín, quien cargada unas flores.

Marín: muchas gracias por haber salvado a nuestra diosa.

Saga se sentó en la cama como pudo mirando las rosas y sonriendo un poco.

Saga: son bellas.

Aioria: también, venía a disculparme contigo Saga.

Saga: disculparte, porque

Aioria hizo un gesto de malestar al ver a su compañero mal herido y en cama.

Aioria: si te hubiera ayudado, no hubieras tenido que pelear solos.

Marín: Aioria

Saori: Aioria no debes decir eso, tú más que nadie sabe que Saga es de los que no mueren fácilmente.- Dijo Saori mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Saga.- es el más poderoso, casi un dios.

Marín: es cierto, el venció a Abel por sí solo, un dios cuyo poder superaba al de Zeus.

Shion: y es por ello que debe tener más cuidado.- Dijo el patriarca mientras entraba en la casa de géminis para ver como se encontraba su caballero.- hiciste un trabajo estupendo Saga, no debí dudar de ti y Athena, ahora son inseparables, por cierto, tu encargo, ya está aquí.

Saga se levanto como pudo y camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde encontró dos armaduras las cuales había pedido de favor a Shion que las fabricara.

Saga: es hora de hacerlo, llámalas.

Shion, salió del lugar en busca de lo que Saga le dijo. Aioria se acerco a su vendado amigo y miro las armaduras.

Aioria: son armaduras.

Saga: para Paradox e Integra, ellas intentaron defender a Saori, incluso frenaron a un caballero de la corona solar, ya es momento, deben ser dos caballeros dorados presentes, me alegra que hayas venido, gracias Aioria.

Aioria no captaba que sucedía cuando Paradox e Integra entraron a la casa de géminis, ambas se arrodillaron frente a Saga, Shion y Aioria.

Saga: demostraron valor, determinación y más que nada, decidieron dar sus vidas, por Athena.

Shion: por ello, ahora podrán defenderla como debe ser.

Aioria: levántense, nuevos caballeros.

En ese momento las armaduras brillaron reconociendo a sus nuevas portadoras.

Saga: aquí comienza su nueva vida, Paradox de yin; Integra de yang, vayan y cumplan su deber, en nombre de Athena.

Ambas chicas no salían de su emoción que abrazaron a su maestro al ver que ahora eran reconocidas como caballeros al servicio de Athena. Saori se puso un poco celosa, eh hizo que se separaran.

Paradox: cuál es nuestra misión ahora maestro.

Integra: que debemos hacer ahora.

Shion: deberán ir juntas a revisar cabos Sounion, y vigilarlo todos los días, irán en la mañana, y regresaran a la tarde.

Las hermanas aceptaron, y despidiéndose de su maestro fueron a su misión, Saga se sentó nuevamente mirando la armadura de géminis.

Saga: creo que, podremos descansar ahora.

Aioria: dilo por ti, aun tengo un necio que entrenar, Marín, vámonos.

Los dos salieron quedando solo Shion, Saori y Saga en el lugar. El silencio era incomodo hasta que Shion se marcho, dejando a ambos tortolos solos. Saori se sentó a lado de Saga y tomo su mano sonriendo.

Saori: como recompensa, te invitare a salir, hace poco, instalaron algo llamado cine en uno de los pueblos cercanos, Ikki me dijo que es muy interesante, podríamos ir.

Saga asintió recostándose en la cama mientras Saori pasaba un dedo sobre su pecho, sonriente le dio un beso recostándose a su lado, quedándose dormidos, cuando la noche cayo, Saga se despertó sobresaltado, pues sintió un cosmo maligno por los alrededores, al mirar a una esquina de la casa, vio dos ojos amarillos que le miraban fijamente, entonces algo lo aturdió dejándolo inconsciente y sumiéndolo en un sueño. Saga se encontró en un sitio que tan solo tenía una calle que se extendía a lo lejos, parecía no tener fin, comenzó a recorrerla con el afán de encontrar una salida, al no ver ninguna la desesperación se apodero de Saga quien comenzó a correr sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un callejón, el cual en el fondo tenía un espejo, Saga se aproximo al espejo, y vio su reflejo, pero no como el siempre se veía, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tal reflejo de si le sonrió de manera maliciosa y extendió su mano hacia Saga, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda se golpeo con algo, al voltear vio a la armadura de géminis ensamblada, como si alguien la portara, la armadura extendió su mano y le pregunto a Saga: ¿Quién eres? ¿Bueno o Malo? ¿Dios o Demonio? ¿Respóndeme, Saga?

Saga miro perplejo a la armadura sin poder responder, fue cuando su reflejo salió del espejo tomando un cuerpo material, y respondió: Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir, yo soy el salvador de esta nueva era, y tu original portador, si él no interfiriera.

El reflejo miro a Saga y se lanzo a atacarlo, en ese momento, Saga despertó asustado, miro a su costado y vio a Saori quien se había quedado dormida con él, llevándose una mano a la cara intento tranquilizarse.

Saga: que fue todo eso.

Miro al suelo respirando agitadamente sobre lo que había soñado, mientras tanto en el techo de la casa de Géminis, Japeto estaba mirándolo.

Japeto: es muy fuerte, logro despertar antes de que lograra matarlo, pero a la vez, su armadura lo protegió, aun sumido en ese trance, este será un problema.

Hiperión llego al techo donde Japeto se encontraba para ver al caballero de géminis, quien se levanto para ir en busca de un vaso con agua.

Hiperión: es increíble que alguien haya salido de tu ilusión Japeto, pero ahora, tenemos dos problemas, el caballero de Leo, Aioria, empieza a aumentar su cosmo lo suficiente para hacernos frente.

Hiperión dejo de hablar para voltear y ver una figura que los observaba, ambos titanes se colocaron en guardia cuando la luna presto su luz rebelando a tal persona, era Saga, quien los observaba junto con Aioria.

Saga: asi que fueron ustedes, la visión que tuve, la causaste tú, Japeto de las dimensiones.

Japeto: Saga

Hiperión y Japeto se prepararon para batallar, Saga se disponía a atraparlos en la otra dimensión para que Aioria los atacara, en ese instante, los cielos se despejaron, todas las estrellas se mostraron. Fue cuando un gigantesco ser se presento ante ellos.

Hiperión: nuestro amo y señor Cronos.

Aioria quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre.

Aioria: ¿Cronos? Debes estar bromeando.

Saga: no lo están. Su cosmo, es el cosmo del verdadero dios de los dioses, que sucede aquí.

Cronos: no empezaran una batalla aquí, no es el momento, regresen conmigo.

Cronos volvió la mirada a Saga quien se encontraba firme mirándolo.

Cronos: Saga, quien se dice es casi un dios, tu estas destinado, a dar un gran cambio a este mundo, nos veremos de nuevo, asesino de Abel.

Japeto se quedo mirando a Saga asombrado al escuchar lo que Cronos dijo, luego desaparecieron con Cronos.

Aioria: nuevamente deberemos pelear.

Saga: asi es, los titanes, preparan algo, aquello que vimos, solo fue la esencia vital de Cronos.

Aioria: ¡quieres decir que!

Saga: Asi es, quieren darle de nuevo el cuerpo a Cronos, el cual le fue arrebatado por su hijo y sellado en este mismo lugar.

Aioria: ¡aquí mismo dices!

Saga: el Mega Drepanon, vienen por eso.

Saga y Aioria se quedaron de pie mirando el cielo despejado que había dejado la aparición de Cronos, ahora los caballeros dorados se verían puestos a prueba, pues un dios caído, un dios de dioses, había despertado. Mientras Cronos se encontraba en el sitio de reuniones con sus dos sirvientes.

Japeto: mi señor, pudimos matarlos.

Cronos: no, ahora, les encomendare otra misión, Hiperión, Japeto, vayan y despierten a los 9 titanes restantes.

Hiperión: y el santuario mi señor, ¿Qué hacemos con ese lugar?

Cronos invoco a varios seres gigantescos los cuales estaban cubiertos por una capa, Hiperión se dio cuenta que se trataban de los gigantes que Urano, el padre de Cronos había encerrado en el tártaro.

Hiperión: ¡los gigantes, pero, quien los dirigirá!

Cronos: aquel que pudo manipular a un dios, y se entrego a la maldad por completo.

Cronos alzo su brazo sacando del suelo una sombra la cual empezó a tomar cuerpo físico y se mostro ante los dos titanes.

Japeto: PERO SI EL ES.

Cronos: el hermano gemelo menor de Saga, Kanon, veremos si Saga, a quien se le considera casi un dios, se atreve a matar a su propio hermano.


	11. Intervención Ancestral

Intervención Ancestral: Entran los primigenios

Tras la aparición de Cronos, rey de los titanes, Saga y Aioria se quedaron de pie sobre la casa de géminis mirando el cielo completamente despejado, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor, Saga contemplaba la luna pensativo, hasta que Aioria rompió el silencio.

Ese era Cronos, antiguo gobernante del mundo humano. – Decía mientras se acercaba a Saga quien solo se limitaba a ver a lo lejos.

Puede que esto sea una repercusión por haber matado a Abel, uno de los hijos de Zeus, y ahora busca venganza por su hijo caído.- Respondió Saga mientras volteaba a ver a Aioria que se encontraba algo pali deciente ante tal aparición, y como no estarlo, según la historia que todos los caballeros conocían, los titanes estaban encerrados en sus armas, sellados por completo tras perder la batalla contra los olímpicos.

Iré a dar aviso a los demás. – Aioria dio vuelta para ir en camino a la cámara del patriarca, pero Saga los sujeto del brazo negando con su cabeza.

Si haces eso, todo el santuario y su alrededor entraran en pánico, aun no sabemos si fue una realidad lo que vimos, o tan solo fue una ilusión creada por los dioses, Aioria, deberemos guardar esto en secreto, nadie deberá saberlo. –Dicho esto, Saga soltó a Aioria quien asintió quedándose en silencio. Decidido eso, se retiraron a sus respectivas casas para seguir defendiéndolas. Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo se había desatado un horror ante lo que habían visto en el santuario.

Artemisa grito con furia dando un paso al frente y mirando a Zeus a los ojos.- ¡Esto es una demencia padre, soltar a Cronos para que acabe con los caballeros, y no solo eso, tratar de que mate a mí hermana! – La rabia era incontenible, tanto que varios dioses empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre la decisión tomada por su rey. Entonces las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Ares entro sujetando de la cadena a cerberos tras haber regresado del inframundo.

No deberías reprochar las ordenes de tu rey, solo hace lo debido para no correr riesgo alguno, o ya olvidaste lo que aquel caballero de géminis casi consiguió, el llamado Aspros, quien logro comandar todo el ejercito de hades y quiso iniciar una guerra contra nosotros.- Artemisa hizo un gesto de disgusto ante las palabras de Ares quien no vacilo en continuar.- Nuestra hermana, desprecio el ser una diosa, y decidió ser una mortal, solo por volver a ver a su amado geminiano.

Ares miro a su padre quien mantenía un semblante firme y atento ante lo que Ares decía, el dios de la guerra sonrió casi victorioso, pero su victoria duro unos pocos minutos pues del cielo descendió Apolo, quien se planto frente a él con su cabellera de fuego mas encendida que nunca.

Que ciego eres Ares, el geminiano anterior a este, solo comando un ejército, este fue capaz de matar a Abel, cuyo poder superaba el mío y el de mi padre, es un error subestimarlo, aunque, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que tu entrenaste a un mortal, que casi brinda la muerte a todos los dioses.- El silencio reino por unos instantes, entonces Ares, molesto ante lo que había escuchado se retiro del lugar.

Fue suficiente.- Dijo Zeus levantándose de su trono y caminando frente a Apolo, quien le miro preocupado.- Noto tu preocupación, pero no sucederá nada malo.

Aunque las palabras de Zeus habían sido proclamadas, pero la desconfianza en su decisión era notable, el rey del Olimpo volvió a sentarse en su trono mirando al santuario y a lo que estaba por suceder.

Por otro lado en el santuario, Saga había ido a la biblioteca, buscando un pergamino en específico, mientras buscaba escucho una voz, de una anciana, algo alterado volteo a ver, sin encontrar nada, entonces, la voz se hizo más fuerte, y le llamaba, Saga sujeto el pergamino que buscaba y salió del lugar, al pasar por la puerta se encontró en un lugar que no había visto antes, cuya belleza era comparable con los campos elíseos, entonces la entrada desapareció y Saga se vio atrapado en aquel hermoso sitio.

Tu, caballero de géminis, no debes temer, te eh traído aquí por una razón.- Dijo una anciana que se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de Saga, quien desconfiado de la anciana retrocedió un poco.- No debes asustarte ni mucho menos dudar de mi, Saga.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- La curiosidad de Saga despertó en ese momento, se acerco a la anciana quien estiro sus manos y las coloco en el rostro del caballero, quien se vio cegado por una gran luz que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos.- Esta bien, ya puedes ver de nuevo.- Esta vez la voz no era de una anciana, había cambiado, era una voz joven y delicada, cuando Saga abrió sus ojos, vio que una joven mujer sujetaba su rostro, aquella joven despertó la curiosidad de Saga.- Yo soy Gea, una de las primigenias, y eh venido en tu ayuda.

¡Gea, madre de Cronos!- Saga quito las manos de Gea de su rostro y la miro con desconfianza.- Tu hijo, vuelve como brindador de la destrucción a esta época, con intenciones de destruir todo a su paso y no dejar nada con vida.

Gea miro a Saga de forma tierna y acaricia su cabeza.- Aun eres impulsivo. No debes apresurarte, estoy aquí, puesto que tú me liberaste al derrotar a Abel.- Gea abrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo completamente azul, mirando fijo a Saga lo tomo de la mano.- Este sitio, no puede ser visto por Zeus, él fue quien libero a Cronos, el teme de ti.

¿De mi? ¿Por qué un dios debería temer aun mortal?

Pues tú mataste a su hijo, quien superaba su poder, ahora busca acabar con los caballeros dorados.- Gea tomo el rostro de Saga entre sus manos y sonrió tiernamente.- Saga escucha con atención, los olímpicos, empezaran una guerra, contra la humanidad, como sucedió tiempo atrás cuando buscaban el dominio de los humanos y para ellos debieron enfrentarse contra los titanes.- Saga coloco su mano sobre la mano de Gea, cerrando un poco los ojos. Gea lo miro y beso la frente del caballero quien no supo cómo reaccionar.- Para esta guerra, te ayudaremos.- Saga miro que Gea retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás, y unas tres figuras aparecían a su lado.- Saga nosotros no permitiremos que un nuevo capricho del olímpico sea llevado a cabo, para ello, deberás ir a la isla de la reina muerte, para vencer a tu enemigo, primero deberás vencerte a ti mismo.- Saga miraba con atención las sombras hasta que se mostraron ante él con un gran poder y cosmo nunca antes sentido, una brisa recorrió no solo es el sitio, sino todo el santuario, Saori alzo la vista al sentir la brisa y miro como varias flores descendían lentamente en todo el santuario.

Ustedes son, Los Primigenios.- Saga se arrodillo frente a Gea, Caos, Tártaro y Eros, quienes notaron el gran poder latente en el caballero. Ante esta revelación, Gea toco la frente de Saga con un dedo, dotándolo de varios recuerdos de guerras causadas por Zeus en su afán de gobernar el mundo, cuando retiro su dedo, Saga cayó en un profundo sueño, antes de caer preso de este sueño, escucho a Gea decirle: estas destinado a cambiar el Olimpo y el mundo.

Cuando despertó se vio en brazos de Saori quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, Saga miro a su alrededor, creyendo que todo aquello era solo un sueño, luego miro su mano y noto el cálido cosmo de Gea.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Saori ayudándolo a levantarse.

Si, tan solo algo, aturdido y mareado, no es nada grave.- Saga se apoyo en Saori y bajo hasta la casa de géminis. Se recostó en su cama intentando entender la magnitud de lo que había visto y lo que estaba por suceder. Por otra parte, Gea se encontraba vigilando a Saga, pues ahora depositaba toda su fe en el, ya que no soportaba la idea de presenciar otra masacre, con esta idea en mente, Gea encargo a Tártaro la tarea más cruel que se puede realizar.

Si el vuelve con toda su fuerza, no solo este mundo, sino otros morirán, el es inestable, llévalo al borde de la locura, haz que termine con los suyos.- Dijo Gea mirando el suelo y abrazándose a sí misma.- Gea, no puede hablar en serio, el es, tu propio hijo.- Respondió Tártaro ante tal pedido, Gea no respondió nada a lo cual, Tártaro acepto aunque con un gran pesar, al volver a su reino, vio a Cronos sentado en un trono de huesos y cráneos, entonces a través de las sombras Tártaro empezó a susurrar un idioma que solo los primigenios pueden entender, al escuchar el susurro Cronos entro en una locura total, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor, fue cuando vio a los titanes restantes llegar, en su arrebato de furia y demencia, Cronos mato a todos los titanes, cuando recobro el conocimiento en sí, vio su masacre y sus manos teñidas por la sangre de sus hermanos, entonces, lleno de odio miro a Kanon quien estaba encadenado, con la sangre de los titanes tiño su rostro.

Tú serás quien vengara a los titanes, su fuerza, y su cosmo ahora residirán en tu ser.- Dicho esto, Cronos se quito la vida pasando su conciencia a Kanon, quien ahora estaba ligado con el espíritu del titán.


	12. El inicio de una guerra

El inicio de una guerra

Tras la caída de Cronos ante la locura y el genocidio cometido por sus propias manos, Tártaro creyó haber terminado su encargo, sin tomar encuentra que antes de que Cronos muriera, con sus manos ensangrentadas de la sangre de sus congéneres, se acerco a Kanon quien encadenado recibió toda esa sangre en su rostro.

Tendrás mi conciencia, y contigo irán la fuerza de los titanes, yo Cronos, te otorgo la fuerza del antiguo rey del mundo. – Dicho esto Cronos se quito la vida dejando a Kanon rodeado de cadáveres tanto de los titanes como de los gigantes y hecatonquiros que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle en su resurgimiento. Pasaron varias horas cuando Kanon, logro despertar de su trance, rompiendo las cadenas cayó al suelo violentamente, débil y casi moribundo, intento levantarse.

Que, lugar es este, apesta a muerte y.- Kanon sintió un fuerte golpe desde dentro de su cabeza, obligándolo a arrodillarse y sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza.- ¡QUE ME SUCEDE!-En ese momento la figura de Cronos se presento frente a él con su ultimo cosmo restante de su cuerpo físico.

Yo soy Cronos, rey de los titanes, y quien te trajo de nuevo a la vida, pues tú deberás cumplir un papel fundamental en la caída del santuario, y del mismo Olimpo.- Kanon negó con la cabeza a lo cual Cronos ejerció más fuerza en el dolor que aquejaba a Kanon.- Tu existencia se debe a mi poder, mi conciencia y mi alma viven en ti, eres mi receptáculo ahora, si te niegas.- Cronos alzo su mano haciendo que el brazo derecho de Kanon se rompiera.- Te destruiré.- Dicho esto Cronos se volvió la sombra de Kanon quien se levanto y se apoyo en una pared.

Pensé que recibiría el castigo divino de los dioses, mas ahora soy solo un conductor de un dios antiguo caído.- Dijo Kanon mientras caminaba para salir de aquel lúgubre sitio, entonces recordó su batalla con su hermano Saga, quien logro sacar toda su maldad en aquella pelea.- Saga.- Dijo Kanon sujetándose el pecho.- Debo pedir su ayuda.

Cuando salió de aquel sitio Kanon sitio un gran latir dentro de su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo toser sangre y empezar a respirar algo agitado, sentía que no tenia control sobre si, y que todo a su alrededor se perdía. Cuando logro divisar algo, se vio a sí mismo, preso tras los barrotes de una jaula, y frente a él, se encontraba Cronos.

Olvide mencionarte que, al salir de ese lugar, yo, tomaría posesión completa de tu cuerpo, ahora, con el poder de este cuerpo, podre llevar a cabo mi misión y mi venganza.- Kanon se movía erráticamente intentando salir de su propia mente, pero resulto inútil, Cronos tomo total control de su cuerpo.- Este poder, es tremendo, debo aprender a controlarlo y usarlo a mi antojo, solo asi, ver al maldito de Zeus caer ante mi por su traición, pero antes. Mi mega Drepanon, sin él, no tendré poder alguno.

Mientras esto sucedía, Saga se preparaba para ir a la isla y empezar su entrenamiento, si lograba convencer a Saori de quedarse.

NO, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO. Dijo Saori enojada cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Saga.- No iras tu solo a ese, feo y peligroso lugar, yo te acompañare.

Saori no puedo llevarte a ese lugar, no es un sitio para, vacacionar.- Dijo mientras cargaba su armadura y una maleta.- Prometo regresar, además, están los otros 11 caballeros, cuidaran de ti.- Cuando se dispuso a salir, vio que Saori se abrazaba sí misma y miraba por la ventana, Saga dejo su armadura y la maleta en el suelo y le abrazo.- Es solo que, no quiero que te hagan daño.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada y le abrazaba con fuerza.

Sé que no puedo ser de utilidad, pero.- Respondió Saori abrazando a Saga y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado.- Al menos déjame ir para cuidar de ti después de tu entrenamiento.- Saori se negaba a soltarlo a lo cual Saga tomo el rostro de Saori entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.- Eres la reencarnación de Athena, tú debes cuidar del santuario, si no estás puede caer en ruinas.

Saori se molesto y le jalo la mejilla a Saga. – No es no, y yo iré contigo.- Dijo Saori tomando su maleta y mirándolo desde la puerta.- Tranquilo, no me sucederá nada.- Dijo mientras se dirigía al barco que los llevaría a la isla de la reina muerte.

Saga negó con su cabeza y sonrió, tomo su armadura y fue en camino al barco. Al embarcar Shion bajo a gran velocidad para evitar que Saori se fuera, pero llego tarde, el barco zarpo y Saori se despedía de Shion con la mano en alto. El viaje parecía eterno, Saga se mantenía de pie mirando el mar mientras Saori le abrazaba fuerte.

¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto Saga a Saori quien estaba algo nerviosa

Yo, no, no tengo miedo.- Respondió Saori mirándole, entonces un trueno se hizo presente haciendo gritar a la joven diosa quien se abrazo a Saga con los ojos cerrados.

Ya veo que eres valiente.- Decía Saga entre pequeñas risas.- Te llevare a tu camarote a que duermas, llegaremos pronto, será mejor que descanses.

Cuando hubieron llegado al camarote de Saori, ella jalo a Saga hacia dentro y cerró la puerta. Saga miro vagamente a Saori que le sonreía como una inocente niña después de haber causado una travesura.

Que estas tramando.- Le dijo Saga mientras se sentaba en una silla y le miraba atento.- Nada, pensé que podíamos contarnos, historias de miedo, hasta llegar a ese sitio.- Respondió Saori tomando una linterna y apuntándola al rostro de Saga.

Te parece apropiado, este clima, una isla de espanto y tú con esas ideas. Saga retiro la linterna de su rostro y reía un poco.- Tras tu acto de valentía con ese trueno, no creo que puedas dormir.

YO SI PUEDO.- Grito Saori lanzándole una almohada a la cara.- Muy bien señor valentía, te contare una historia de un ser que atormenta a los niños y jóvenes.- Saga le interrumpió y le respondió.- ¿Se trata de la leyenda del Boogeyman?.- Saori frunció el ceño y asintió, Saga rio un poco y se recostó frente a ella apoyando su cabeza en la almohada que Saori le lanzo.- Quieres probar tu valor, te contare una historia, la cual, sucedió en realidad.- Saga miro al techo del camarote, respiro hondo y comenzó su relato.- Esta historia se cuenta de generación en generación en el santuario, y posiblemente en todo el mundo.- Saga conto la historia lentamente y con un tono completamente tétrico el cual puso la piel de gallina a Saori, quien se acerco y lo abrazo, diciendo que sentía frio, Saga continuo su historia.- entonces, aquella chica corrió hacia su habitación, cerrándola con el cerrojo, se metió en el armario y escucho los gritos de aquella cosa que la había seguido, enseguida se hizo el silencio, cuando escucho la pesada respiración de aquel ser sobre su cuello, cuando volteo a ver, aquel ser horrible, le. ARRANCO LA CARA DE UN ZARPASO.- Saori grito y se escondió bajo las sabanas, Saga reía a más no poder mientras intentaba quitarle las sabanas.- Como te dije, es solo una historia.- Saori le miro con una sabana cubriéndole la cabeza.- Tonto, casi me matas del susto.- Le dijo Saori mientras sujetaba las sabanas con firmeza.- Fue tu idea hacer esto, mejor duérmete.- Dijo Saga tapando a Saori y acariciando su cabeza. Saori se durmió abrazando a Saga quien al poco rato se durmió, pero su sueño lo condujo a un sitio lejos del barco, mientras soñaba vio que se encontraba de rodillas, mirando el santuario destruido y una silueta se vislumbraba al frente de Saga, cuando tuvo mayor visibilidad en el sueño, vio a Kanon, quien alzando un arma desconocida y se disponía a atacarlo, cuando Kanon hacia caer su arma sobre él, Saga despertó sobresaltado y vio que todo a su alrededor estaba quieto, Saori aun dormía, y el barco aun no llegaba a la isla, Saga salió a proa para mirar el horizonte, entonces vio que Gea lo esperaba hay, Saga se acerco y miro el horizonte junto con Gea.

Tienes miedo, y te encuentras algo confundido, que sucede caballero.- Dijo Gea mirando a Saga quien respiraba algo agitado.- Tan solo, un mal sueño, no es nada, ya pasara.- Respondió Saga mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.

Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora Saga, contempla delante de ti, a la isla, del terror y la desolación, la isla muerte.- Gea apunto con su dedo a la isla donde solo se podía percibir olor a sangre y el sentimiento de la muerte era palpable.- Estas listo guerrero, tu destino y poder, empieza ahora.- Mientras Saga observaba firme y decidió a la isla, en el santuario, una historia distinta se empezaba a escribir, puesto que Cronos había llegado al santuario.

Este reino, que solía ser el rey absoluto, hoy, caerá ante mi.- Aquel ser que llego era Cronos, quien usaba el cuerpo de Kanon como suyo propio.- CAIGAN ANTE MI, PATETICOS MORTALES.- Alzando su dedo creó un resplandor el cual apenas toco la entrada del Santuario devasto por completo todo el lugar, todos los caballeros salieron al ataque, pero quedaron absortos al ver que era Kanon quien los atacaba.

Tu, vuelves de la muerte para matarnos, tus palabras a tu hermano fueron mentiras.- Dijo Aldebarán quien se preparaba para atacar, pero fue frenado por Shaka.- No es Kanon, alguien más usa su cuerpo.

El hombre más cercano a dios, crees poder tener alguna oportunidad contra mi.- Cronos alzo su mano entera esta vez, creando una luz brillante dejo caer su mano sobre la tierra causando que se agrietara y lava saliera de esas grietas. Los caballeros se mantenían de pie frente al agresor quien no cedía en su ataque.- Ya que son fuertes, los recompensare, con el ataque definitivo.- Mu se percato que el ataque que se avecinaba.- Cúbranse todos, ese ataque es.

LA EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.- Cronos lanzo aquel ataque, aventando a todos los caballeros violentamente contra el suelo dejándolos semiconscientes, cuando todos se hallaban en el suelo Cronos paso a lado de cada uno, tocando su frente.- Ahora me serán fiel a mí, su señor Cronos, y por mi orden, buscaran a la diosa de la guerra Athena, la mataran y me traerán su cabeza, tras su muerte, el Olimpo caerá y juntos, mataremos a los patéticos olímpicos.

Las armaduras de los caballeros se volvieron de un color azul marino oscuro.-Ahora lo faltante.- Cronos se dirigió a la estatua de Athena, mirándola con odio la destruyo, y de los escombros apareció una habitación, Cronos derribo las puertas y vio una oz, sellada y amarrada.- Ha pasado tanto, pero ahora, mi poder es, completo.- Dicho esto tomo la oz en sus manos, rayos cayeron por todo el lugar mientras un nuevo templo hecho de huesos y rocas se levantaba en donde alguna vez fue el santuario.

AHORA CON EL MEGAS DEPRANON DE NUEVO EN MI PODER, NADA PUEDE DETENERME, ATHENA Y LOS MISMOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO, CAERAN ANTE MI.

Cronos había movido la primera pieza en una batalla, que marcaba el inicio, de una guerra, que amenazaba con destruirlo todo.


	13. Prueba de temple

Prueba de temple: El entrenamiento comienza

Cronos se había apoderado por completo del cuerpo de Kanon, quien preso en su mente, no podía hacer nada más que mirar como el caos era desatado en todo el santuario, en un intento de liberarse, varias cadenas lo sujetaron de todos los extremos de la jaula en donde se encontraba mientras que Cronos gozaba por todo lo que estaba causando.

Este, es el poder que los caballeros dorados pueden ofrecer, díganme, ¿Dónde está aquel que le dicen "La encarnacion divina"? aquel cuyo poder supero a un dios.- Decía Cronos mientras sujetaba del cuello a Shion quien había sido el único quien no caía en batalla.- Vaya, eres más fuerte que el caballero de libra, no por algo te eligieron como el patriarca.- Shion puso un pie en el pecho de Cronos y logro liberarse para caer de rodillas ante el invasor que no hacía más que traer pésimos recuerdos a su mente.

Pensé que, habías cambiado, que habías dejado de lado la maldad y habías muerto por proteger el bien.- Tras haber escuchado las palabras de Shion, Cronos lanzo una fuerte carcajada y se tapo la cara con una mano.- Piensas que soy el, te equivocas.- Dijo Cronos asestándole una patada en la cara a Shion quien fue a parar en la necrópolis que el santuario poseía.- Este, solo es el cascaron, un simple disfraz, yo soy, el gobernante supremo, de toda la tierra.- Al expresarse estas palabras por parte de Cronos, Shion vio como el cielo se despejaba y varios rayos caían sobre el destruido santuario, de pronto, un gran temblor se sintió, el suelo se abrió y emergió un santuario creado de las rocas que existen en el hades y de los huesos de los que habían caído en batalla.

Tu, no eres Kanon, tu eres.- Antes de terminar, Shion fue nueva mente sujetado del cuello y alzado al aire por Cronos, quien sonriendo satíricamente respondió.- Te tardaste en darte cuenta.- Dicho esto, Cronos, sujeto el cuello de Shion con una mano, y con la otra lo ataco con la técnica más poderosa que junto con el mega depranon lanzo a Shion lejos del santuario.- Puede que me haya excedido un poco, pero, el general de los caballeros de Athena, ha caído.- Dicho esto, Cronos se dirigió a su santuario y se sentó en un trono hecho de oro y fuego desde donde miro todo a su alrededor.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, inmediatamente en el Olimpo se desato un caos, puesto que Cronos era un problema del cual no sabían cómo debía proceder, El propio Zeus había quedado petrificado ante el poder de su padre.- Nadie, haga nada.- Dijo Zeus lamentándose, puesto que había prohibido luchar a los dioses entre, aun si se tratara de un titán, antiguamente considerado como un dios. Lejos de la mirada del Olimpo y del mismo Cronos, Saga había llegado a la isla de la reina muerte.

Pensé que, el lugar sería distinto al nombre.- Dijo Saori quien miraba a su alrededor con sumo nerviosismo, Saga bajo en silencio y se dirigió a una pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba Ikki, junto con una joven de cabellos dorados.- Saga, pensé que era una broma cuando me entere que vendrías a entrenar.- Dijo Ikki mirándolo de frente, Saga sabia que de todos los caballeros de bronce, Ikki era quien poseía el cosmo más violento y poderoso de los santos de bronce.

No era una broma, eh venido aquí a perfeccionarme.- Dijo Saga mirándolo de la misma manera.- Dime, quien es la chica que te cuida Ikki.- Pregunto Saga al ver que la joven se escondía detrás de Ikki.

Su nombre es Esmeralda, y los guiara a su hogar por estos momentos, síganla, yo debo continuar con mi entrenamiento.- Ikki se marcho dejando a Saga y Saori con Esmeralda, la joven los guio a su hogar temporal, cuando llegaron Saga abrió la puerta y dejo la armadura junto a la cama, de inmediato se marcho guiado por un leve cosmo que solo el lograba sentir gracias a la protección que Gea le había dado.

Tu novio, es muy serio y estricto verdad.- Dijo Esmeralda a Saori mientras la ayudaba desempacar.- Si lo es, pero que no te engañe su personalidad, es el hombre con el corazón más bondadoso que existe.- Respondió Saori mientras cerrada los cajones donde había guardado la ropa.

Por otro lado, Saga había llegado a las faldas del volcán, donde un olor de muerte abrazaba el lugar

Hm, Gea, acaso pretendes llevarme a ese lugar.- Digo Saga mirando frente a él a Gea quien se apareció levitando

Asi es joven caballero, solo hay podrás llevar acabo tu entrenamiento, ya que este sitio no puede ser visto por ningún dios, ni titán, incluso se duda de su existencia.- Saga abrió los ojos algo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Gea.

Entonces este lugar es el continente Mu.- Dijo Saga, Gea se alegraba al ver que aquel joven no solo tenía un gran poder, sino también que poseía una gran inteligencia, Gea lo guio dentro de la cueva, al llegar a la mitad del camino, Saga no podía ver nada, ni oír los ruidos de la cueva ni su propia voz, tampoco podía percibir nada a través del tacto, entonces escucho la voz de Gea dentro de su cabeza.

Este sitio es llamado la boca de la muerte, muchos entran, peco pocos han salido con vida, aquí, la luz del solo no llega, y ni los ruidos mas fuertes pueden causar un eco, deberás continuar usando el séptimo sentido, algo que para ti será sencillo.- Saga frunció el ceño y camino a tropezones hasta vislumbrar una tenue luz celeste, Saga, se apresuro hacia la luz, pero al llegar ahí, se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a él, un gran pasaje lleno de esqueletos se mostraba, sin perder más tiempo continuo caminando hasta llegar a un sitio que era separado de todo lo demás por un puente, en el centro, Gea lo esperaba.

Aquí empieza tu entrenamiento Saga, una vez que pases a este sitio, no saldrás hasta que te superes a ti mismo.- Dijo Gea levantándose.- ¿Superarme a mí mismo? ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- Gea ignoro las palabras de Saga y atravesó su mano en el pecho del caballero, Saga cerro un ojo intentando contener el dolor que sufría, entonces Gea saco una esfera oscura del pecho de Saga, quien cayó de rodillas jadeante.

¿Qué me has hecho?- Antes de seguir Saga vio como la esfera tomaba forma.

Para superarte a ti mismo, debes superar el odio, la ira y la venganza que se crean dentro de ti.- Dijo Gea, después de unos momentos, la esfera tomo forma física completa, Saga veía como la peor de sus pesadillas se había materializado.

Al fin te conozco, Saga, yo soy, tu parte malévola.- Dijo aquel ser que surgió de la esfera

¿Tú? pero yo no.- Saga fue interferido por su maldad

Puede que tú pienses que hay maldad en ti pero, recuerda, no encerraste a tu hermano en Cabos Sounion, no peleaste contra tu hermano en el templo de Poseidón, o acaso, NO CASI ESTRANGULAS A TETIS CUANDO SAORI FUE SECUESTRADA.- el ser de maldad pura reía mientras Saga se preparaba para pelear.

Ahora veremos quién de los dos, merece, la armadura de géminis. Dijo aquel ser lanzándose al combate, Gea se encontraba sentada mirando como Saga eludía los golpes de su contraparte.

Vamos, que sucede zoquete dorado, soy demasiado poderoso para ti.- Dijo aquel ser que le golpeo la cara tirando al suelo a Saga.- JAJA, eso lo demuestra, yo, siempre eh existido dentro de ti.

Puede, que sea verdad.- Dijo Saga levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio.- Y fui consciente de ello cuando te apareciste en mi sueño, me eh esforzado por no dejarte salir, y superarte, nadie, ni siquiera un dios, está libre de maldad.- Gea mostro cierto interés en lo que Saga decía.

Oh, que ternura, aun asi, no mereces llevar esa armadura.- La maldad de Saga intento golpearlo, pero un destello brillante freno su ataque, pronto todos se percataron que de la armadura de géminis había llegado al lugar.- OH, la armadura esta aquí, para elegir a su.- Aquel ser malvado quedo petrificado, cuando vio que la armadura se poso sobre Saga, y en un instante Saga ya portaba la armadura.

La armadura decidió protegerte, pero no voy a permitir eso.- Dijo Gea cubriendo al Saga malvado con un manto azul marino, cuando lo destapo, aquel ser llevaba puesto también la armadura de géminis, pero la variante era el color, azul marino completo, aquel ser rio y alzo sus puños en alto mientras reía.

Gea, ¡que pretendes!- le grito Saga mientras veía a Gea molesto.

Ahora comienza tu prueba Saga.- Gea se levanto y un coliseo se formo alrededor de ambos.- MUESTRA TU TEMPLE CABALLERO, MUESTRA QUE ERES DIGNO, DE RECIBIR EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS PRIMIGENIOS


	14. El despertar del semi-dios

El despertar del semi-dios

Saga se encontraba frente a su contraparte de pura maldad, quien con los brazos al aire y riendo a más no poder presumía del poder que Gea le había dado. Saga miraba como su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Vamos, demuestra que eres digno del entrenamiento de los primigenios. Dijo Gea quien se encontraba de pie en uno de los pilares que empezaban a alzarse alrededor de los dos.

Dime, crees que podrás derrotarme, soy todo lo malo en ti, te conozco, por dentro, y por fuera.- Lo dijo Evil Saga apuntando con un dedo a Saga quien no salía de su asombro y solo se preparo para el combate.- Que así sea, deprimente guerrero de Athena.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate sin dar marcha atrás, Gea miraba como los golpes de aquellos dos iban y venían constantemente, durante el combate, Saga lanzo un derechazo a su contraparte lo esquivo con facilidad y le sonrió maliciosamente.- Lento .- Le dijo para después asestarle un rodillazo en el estomago a Saga, quien se doblo ante el dolor que aquel golpe le provoco, sin perder tiempo, su parte maligna lo volvió a golpear, dándole un izquierdazo en la cara, giro sobre sí mismo para partearlo en la barbilla y elevarlo, Saga giro en el aire, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Dime, que se siente saber que eres débil ante ti mismo, QUE TAN SOLO DEPENDES DE UNA DIOSA Y SU AMOR.- Evil Saga creó una mini explosión de galaxias en su dedo y lo puso en la frente de Saga, cuando estallo Saga fue violentamente al suelo casi sin aliento, respiraba agitadamente, y la sangre cubría su rostro por el impacto de aquel ataque, Saga intento levantarse de nuevo, pero fue inútil, puesto que volvió a caer.

De todos mis miedos, tú eres quien más me a atemorizado.- Dijo Saga colocándose de pie con dificultan y mirándolo seriamente. Gea fijo su atención en Saga, pues su mirada no era pacifica y comprensiva, había cambiado, ahora mostraba un semblante de un guerrero.

Saga a empezado a despertar su verdadero poder.- Dijo Gea para sí mismo, mientras la parte maligna de Saga le miraba confuso y algo irritado.- ¡NO SE QUE PUDO VER ESA DIOSA EN TI, UN DEBIL Y ESTUPIDO MORTAL QUE SOLO SIENTE LASTIMA POR SI MISMO!

En ese instante todo el sitio tembló, Gea miraba como el cosmos de Saga se tornaba purpura brillante y lo empezaba a rodear por completo, Saga cerro sus ojos y alzo un poco sus manos, aquel cosmos se incrementaba con violencia.

¡CREES QUE ESO ME DETENDRA! – Evil Saga cerró uno de sus puchos y su cosmos oscuro como las fosas del tártaro, Gea retrocedió un poco y empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Su parte malvada tiene un cosmos descomunal, que eh causado, no puedo entrometerme, esta es la única forma en que se puede saber si él es digno de ser entrenado por los primordiales, ahora que lo recuerdo, los anteriores santos de géminis tenían un poder tal de controlar a la gente, incluso poder calmar la erupción de este volcán.- Gea cruzo sus brazos y miro a Saga atenta ante lo que haría.

¡CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO, TU ARMADURA SEA MIA, Y ESA DIOSA SERA MI ESCLAVA!- Evil Saga empezó a reír pero su risa paro sintió que en su cuerpo un escalo frio lo envolvía.- ¿Qué diablos haces?

El cosmos de Saga se encendió en forma de una gran flama purpura, la cual lo envolvía completamente, Evil Saga lo miro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, en ese momento, Saga, abrió sus ojos y en sus pupilas se podía ver claramente como una llama de color naranja ardía dentro del. En un instante Saga bajo sus brazos y cerro sus puños con firmeza, mientras aquella flama purpura lo rodeaba, Evil Saga no sabía que sucedería, Saga lo miro e hizo estallar su cosmos, Evil Saga cayó al suelo producto de aquel cosmos, Saga empezó a caminar hacia su parte maligna, quien se levanto e intento golpearlo, pero Saga freno su golpe con la palma de su mano, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo alzo por el aire, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo, con astucia Evil Saga logro evadir aquel impacto pero no logro evadir lo que le venía, Saga retrocedió su brazo y luego lo golpeo con furia en su estomago, parecía que aquel golpe casi lo traspasa, pero no fue así, Evil Saga cayó de rodillas y en un instante se vio rodeado de varias galaxias, al frente del, se encontraba Saga, quien puso sus manos frente a su oponente.

Por mucho tiempo te eh encerrado, hoy eso termina.- Dijo Saga mientras que las galaxias que rodeaban a su parte maligna se encendían.- ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE LAS ESTRELLAS COLAPSANDO, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.- Hubo una gran explosión la cual envolvió todo el lugar, mientras que la parte maligna se desvanecía Saga miro que aquel ser de maldad pura no sufría, solo se reía de forma maniaca ante él.

SAGA, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE MASCARA, PRONTO DESPERTARAS Y SEGUIRAS A TU VERDADERO SER.- Le dijo mientras reía hasta desaparecer, después de la explosión todo el sitio se encontraba en llamas, Gea descendió del pilar donde se encontraba y miro que de en medio de las llamas salía Saga, triunfante y diferente, Saga alzo su brazo y lo movió de forma diagonal haciendo que todo el fuego se apagara.

Muy bien hecho guerrero, haz probado tu valía, ahora, ven, y déjame entrenarte.- Le dijo Gea, pero Saga se adelanto y entro en aquella puerta que había aparecido, Gea solo sonrió y entro tras de Saga. Al haber pasado, esa puerta, Saga vio un nuevo mundo, solitario. Saga había pasado la prueba más fuerte que Gea podía imponer.

Gea, ¿porque hiciste eso?- Le dijo Saga mientras se detenía frente a un gran lago.

Esa es la prueba que demuestra si una persona es digna de entrar en este sitio, a lo largo del tiempo este sitio ha recibido varios nombres, pero como lo conocen actualmente su nombre causa miedo.- Gea se adelanto y se paro en el lago y miro a Saga.- Esto es, el purgatorio, sitio donde van las almas que están atrapadas entre el cielo y el infierno, aquí tu fuerza vital parece decaer, pero deberás aprender a sobrepasar los límites de tu cosmos, para enfrentarte a Cronos, mi hijo.

CRONOS AUN VIVE.- Saga intento pasar el lago pero se sintió agotado y su armadura se desprendió de él, regresando a donde se encontraba Saori.- Entonces aquello que vi.

Así es Saga, lo que viste, era real, fue enviado por Zeus, puesto que ahora el te teme a ti, tras haber acabado con Abel, Zeus teme por si vida, y por ello mando a Cronos a matarte, pero eso no es lo único.- Dijo Gea mientras se paraba al lado de Saga.

¿Qué debo saber? – Le pregunto Saga, entonces Gea le mostro todo lo que había sucedido en el santuario.

¡EL SANTUARIO!- Grito Saga mirando el caos y la destrucción, pero sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al ver quién era el portador del poder de Cronos.- Ese es, mi hermano.

Saga, se que la pelea que tendrás podrá afectarte, pero si quieres salvarlo.

Deberé matarlo.- Dijo Saga cerrando los ojos, dando un suspiro abrió de nuevo sus ojos y miro a Gea.- Estoy preparado, entréname diosa reina de los primigenios.


	15. El que derroto a un dios

El que derroto a un dios

Un caballero, electo por los primigenios debe tener, fuerza, inteligencia y determinación Saga, tú debes poseer todas esas cualidades.- Decía Gea a Saga quien se encontraba de cabeza con tan solo un dedo soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo, sobre sus pies se encontraban varias piedras de color negras, traídas del tártaro, con el afán de que Saga lograra sobrepasar el límite que sus poderes poseían. Gea se sentó frente a Saga y lo miro.

Tu poder actual tal vez sirvió para derrotar a Abel, pero, si quieres derrotar a Cronos, y acabar con la locura del Olimpo, deberás exigirte a ti mismo.

Y exactamente como esto puede exigirme al límite.- Dijo Saga quien hasta ahora se había hartado de entrenar de una forma tan simple.

Gea movió la cabeza de lado a lado cerrando los ojos y respondió: Aun no lo entiendes, estas piedras tienen una peculiaridad, absorben el cosmo de quien las toca.

Al escuchar esto Saga quedo paralizado y después de escuchar la explicación de Gea, sentía como su cosmo se desvanecía de a poco, le costaba mirar y el aire le faltaba, empezó a tambalear y al poco tiempo cayo con las rocas sobre él.

Gea lo miraba sin inmutarse, pero Saga se levanto de en medio de las rocas y le miro con enojo.

¿Este es tu plan? ¿Hacer que cargue estas rocas hasta mi muerte?- Saga se quito las rocas de encima y se sentó jadeando.

Deberías entender que.- Antes de que Gea terminara, Saga se levanto y le respondió.- Acaso estos meses entrenando no han sido suficiente, eh aguantado más de 3 semanas el peso de estas rocas y quieres seguir así, como lograre vencer a Cronos si no logro ser fuerte.

Dicho esto Saga giro y miro a Gea quien se levanto y le dio la espalda.

Sígueme.- Le dijo Gea a Saga quien limpiándose el polvo la siguió, ambos entraron en un pasillo oscuro, mientras caminaban empezó a sentir un viento gélido, al final del túnel Saga vio ante sus ojos un sitio completamente helado, tan blanco.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Solo sígueme, si tu carácter es tal para desafiarme, no tendrás problema con el.- Gea se paro frente a una puerta, la cual poseía un sello.

Espera, ese sello, es.- Saga no podía dar crédito a lo que veía

Así es, este sello, fue creado para detener al titán más poderoso, capaz de haberle arrancado los tendones a Zeus.

Tifón…. –Saga miro a Gea quien asintió y abrió aquel sello, de esa puerta, emergió un chico, que no parecía ser mayor a los 18 años, su mirada era apacible y su color de pelo era blanco cual nieve.

Madre…tras 1000 años de encierro, decides liberarme, que deseas ahora.- Le dijo Tifón, y Gea tan solo señalo a Saga quien miraba todo en silencio. Tifón asintió y miro a Saga.

Tú debes ser el elegido por mi madre, para derrotar al gran titán cronos, dime, que te hace pensar a ti, el asesino de Abel, que puedes derrotarme.

Saga solo miraba a Tifón quien alzo sus brazos y un gran viento acompañado de nevada, Saga alzo una mano para cubrirse del viento, cuando termino, Tifón portaba una armadura tan blanca como la nieve y su brillo esa como el de un tempano de hielo, Saga miraba al titán quien lo esperaba. Invocando a su armadura de Géminis, Saga le miro y asintió, ambos caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, Gea miraba a ambos, ahora Saga pondría a prueba su poder.

Ven, caballero.- Dijo Tifón alzando su mano y creando un resplandor el cual dejo marcado el inicio de su enfrentamiento.


	16. La decisión de Saga

La decisión de Saga

El ser humano, creado, a la merced, de un dios de dioses, unido con su parte gemela, separada por el miedo del propio dios, llego a entender que el dio de los dioses, es tan ruin, como los propios dioses, al ver esa verdad, le dio la espalda, por eso, en su cólera, mando a su hija, a matarlo, a cambio, el mortal se enamoro de la inmortal, y viceversa, causando la ira de los dioses, por ende, ella decidió quedarse en la tierra, para defender a los humanos, y al fruto de su amor.

Meciéndose de lado a lado, Saga despertó, sobresaltado, y mirando a su alrededor, jadeando ante tal incertidumbre. Miro a todos los lados, y encontró a Gea, quien sentada en un rincón tocaba un arpa, a su derecha se encontraba Tifón, quien al ver al guerrero despertar movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Fuiste capaz de derrotar a Abel, pero, casi mueres contra mí, hay que saber cuándo una batalla está perdida, caballero de géminis. No siempre el fuerte sobrevive, es más, siempre es el primero en morir, o, quedar prisionero.

Saga miraba sin comprender lo que Tifón le decía. Todavía no lograba asimilar lo sucedido, un titán, le había perdonado la vida.

¿Por qué no me mataste? – Le pregunto Saga mientras se sentaba sobre aquella cama improvisada.

¿Acaso crees que los titanes matamos?, los relatos de los olímpicos solo dicen que le ellos quieren, pon atención muchacho, hace mucho tiempo, la tierra, y todo lo que habitaba en ella, vivía en armonía, bajo el gobierno titán, cada quien, en un lugar especifico de Grecia, se vivía en paz y armonio, hasta que el miedo de uno, causo la desgracia del resto.

Tifón cerró los ojos por unos momentos y suspiro pesadamente.

A Cronos, rey de los titanes, se le dijo que sus hijos, se levantarían contra él, y lo destronarían, en su miedo, decidió aprisionarlos, en su vientre, pero el ultimo de sus hijos se salvo, llamado Zeus, fue llevado lejos de la mirada de Cronos, cuidado por Gaia, y después se le ayudo a librar a sus hermanos.

Tifón guardo silencio y Saga le pregunto:

Los libros en el santuario, hacen referencias a gigantes bondadosos, ¿eran ustedes?

Tifón asintió levemente y miro a Saga:

Así es, cuando libramos a los hermanos de Zeus, pensamos que vivirían en paz, pero, la sed de gobernar sobre los humanos llenaba las venas de Zeus, tal fue su ambición, que inicio la gran guerra, una guerra, que no podíamos ganar, se desato en el lugar que ustedes conocen como Tártaro, donde ahora solo existen los huesos de aquellos que lucharon por defender el gobierno titán. Gigantes, Ciclopes, centauros y demás criaturas lucharon a nuestro lado, pues sabían, que el fin de la era Titán, causaría una perdida en el mundo mortal. Pero Zeus libero a los hecatonquiros, y convenció a las furias de ponerse de su lado, miles murieron, yo me salve, porque mi madre, Gea, me recogió en sus brazos y me trajo hasta aquí, pues había visto en sus visiones, que un guerrero, se levantaría contra la tiranía de los dioses.

Gea dejo de tocar el arpa y acaricio la cabeza de Tifón.

Saga, tu eres el indicado para esto, tu poder puede estremecer al Olimpo, no sabes el alcance que puedes llegar a tener, solo, debes aprender a escuchar.

Saga se levanto bruscamente y pregunto: ¿Cuánto TIEMPO DORMI?

Calma, aquí no pasa el tiempo, en el mundo real, apenas han transcurrido 5 minutos, cuando aquí pueden transcurrir años.

Saga respiro aliviado y se sentó, entonces Tifón se sentó frente a él y lo miraba atento.

Tú eres conocido, tanto en el Olimpo, como entre los titanes, por haber derrotado a Abel, algo que nosotros no pudimos, dime, que te impulso a hacer eso.

Saga cerró un poco los ojos y sonrió.

Una diosa, mi diosa.

Gea sonrió y coloco una mano en la cabeza de Saga.

Athena te ama, tanto como tú a ella, es por eso que aceptaste venir aquí, o me equivoco.

No, no te equivocas, fue ella quien me dio a entender que hay un mundo mejor, por eso, quiero protegerla a toda costa.- Dijo Saga poniéndose de pie y mirando a Tifón.

Quiero que me entrenes, no importa que mis huesos se rompan, que mi cuerpo se destroce. Quiero sobrepasar mis límites.

Tifón se puso de pie y extiendo su mano, Saga hizo lo miso y ambos dieron un apretón mirándose frente a frente.

Prepárate, porque ahora, empezara la verdadera prueba para ti amigo mío, demuéstrame que eres fuerte, y que eres un ser digno de ser llamado un aliado de los titanes.


	17. Lo que el amor une, no lo separa un dios

Lo que el amor une, no lo separa un dios

Pasaron las horas, meses, incluso años, dentro de aquel mundo, Saga, que había sido entrenado por Tifón, finalmente culminaba su arduo trabajo, sintiéndose alejado de su amor, miro a su maestro y estrecho su mano.

Gracias, ahora poseo una voluntad férrea, y el poder para poder defender lo que más amo.- Saga se notaba nostálgico y a la vez alegre, puesto que vería de nuevo a Saori, lo que para Saga fueron 15 años de entrenamiento, en la isla muerte tan solo habían transcurrido 15 horas, dicho esto, Saga salió del lugar.

Tifón volteo a mirar a Gea quien tejía algo entre sus manos.

Ese chico, me recuerda al geminiano que vivía aquí, puede que sea más fuerte que él, incluso me atrevería a decir que ahora es más fuerte que yo, pero madre ¿será capaz de detenerlo?- Gea dejo de tejer y miro cerrando un poco los ojos a Tifón. – Por ahora, debemos arriesgarnos, y confiar en este joven, el destino del mundo, ya está sobre sus hombros.

Cuando Saga salió del lugar, vio como su cuerpo rejuvenecía, al no entender esto, se dio vuelta para preguntar, pero no encontró la grieta por donde había salido.

Esto debe ser un efecto del entrenamiento, en ese lugar el tiempo transcurría distinto que aquí, significa que es como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero. – Saga observo en silencio un pequeño foso de magna frente a él, guardo silencio por un instante, entonces, alzando la mirada violentamente corrió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba su amor. Saori por su parte, se encontraba sentada al filo de la cama, mirando el techo mientras contaba las horas.

15 horas, parece una eternidad, Saga, que estas tramando.- Saori se acomodo su cabello y recordó aquella vez que conoció a su amado, pues de ese modo, parecía distraerse del atado tiempo que parecía correr a paso de tortuga, entonces, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Saori, sobresaltada tomo su báculo en la mano y apunto a la figura que se veía.- Atrás, si das un paso más, acabare con usted.

Una pequeña risa se escucho y Saori vio una garra que sostenía una parte de la puerta.

Oh pero si es cierto, la Athena se encuentra aquí, porque.

Saori retrocedió un poco y aquella figura entro a la cabaña, en un intento, Saori, hizo tropezar a la bestia, y corrió para salir por la puerta, es ese instante, un rayo de luz paso por su mejilla derecha, Saori se quedo estática, como su algo la hubiera paralizado, al voltear, vio a aquel ser completamente maltrecho.

Parece ser que, llegue en el momento adecuado.- Saori reconoció esa voz, alzo su mirada y de un pequeño montículo vio a Saga, quien apuntaba con un dedo a aquel ser.- Se quién eres, guerrero del inframundo, dile a Cronos, que no la obtendrá, que él no estará a salvo mientras yo camine por este mundo, dile que yo, lo matare.- Saori se abrazo a Saga quien la sujeto con un brazo y miraba de forma fiera a aquel ser, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa extraña criatura desapareció.

¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?- Dijo Saga mirando a Saori a los ojos.- Si, lo estoy ahora, ya que tú estás conmigo y.- Antes de que terminara de Saori terminara de hablar, Saga la beso, de una forma tan apasionada que pareciera que el tiempo se congelara, Saori, cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por aquel beso. Saga se separo lentamente de los labios de su amada y la miro a los ojos.

Saori, quiero que sepas que yo, que yo estoy completamente, enamorado de ti, perdóname por.- Saori coloco dos dedos sobre los labios de Saga haciendo que guarde silencio.

Lo sé, y te entiendo, tu deber de protegerme es algo que no puedes olvidar, y el amor que tienes por mi es una gran carga, pero sé que por ello no has dejado de amarme, en la historia, Athena siempre ha necesitado de su caballero de Géminis, pero yo.- Saori se paró de puntitas y beso a Saga.- dejando de lado el rol de diosa, necesito de ti.

Y yo de ti.- Saga abrazo a Saori, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, Saori rodeo el cuello de Saga con sus brazos, ambos se quedaron mirando, el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto, la criatura que Saga había dejado maltrecha, llego a los pies de Cronos, transmitiendo el mensaje del caballero para luego morir.

Así que, el caballero piensa matarme, pero algo parece haber cambiado.- Cronos cerró su puño y destruyo un cráneo que sostenía en aquella mano.- El caballero de Géminis, el asesino de Abel, y sembrador del terror en el Olimpo, que estas tramando.

Mientras tanto Gea miraba todo a través de su tejido.

Saga, tu eres el ser más fuerte que jamás haya existido, por ello, te encomiendo el acabar todo esto, debes dar el fin, a esta era regida por el misticismo.


	18. Epilogo

Epilogo: Dos lados de un hombre amado.

La noche transcurría lentamente, mientras el barco avanzaba en dirección a donde la batalla entre Saga y Cronos se daría. Esa particular noche, Saga cayó en un profundo sueño, el cual parecía que duraría 100 años. Dormido, su cabello era acariciado por Saori, quien al verlo dormitar recordó aquella vez, cuando conoció toda la oscuridad que su amado tanto se esforzaba por dominar y esconder.

3 meses antes del arribo de Saga y Saori a la Isla Muerte.

El santuario en manos de Saori, puesto que el patriarca salió en búsqueda de consejo al observatorio, ya que sus inquietudes no lo dejaban tranquilo. Tras irse, Saori decidió ir a la casa de Géminis, donde Saga se encontraba sumamente molesto, al tener que encerrar a su hermano en Cabos Sounion. Saori entro en la casa y se quedo de pie frente al abatido caballero.

Hiciste lo correcto, lo de Kanon.

Lose, no necesito que me lo digas, ya es, suficiente con lo que eh hecho.

Saori se arrodillo frente a Saga, tomo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos. Ojos que ahora parecían un profundo agujero del cual parecía no poder salir. Dejando salir un suspiro Saori abrazo a Saga para hacerle sentir que este no estaba solo. En medio del abrazo Saga se durmió, mientras Saori lo observaba. Transcurridas unas horas de esa noche, Saori decidió ir a su propia cámara, cuando se percato de una presencia sumamente violenta detrás de ella. Nunca en su vida había sentido un cosmo tan agresivo como ese, al voltearse vio que la figura de Saga está de pie, pero algo no lograba encajar. Su cabello era negro como la noche, su piel se torno algo gris, y sus ojos eran de color rojo, este ser miro a Saori de reojo y esbozo una sonrisa macabra, para luego decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Tu, una diosa fijada en un simple hombre como él, débil, sumiso, temeroso de su verdadero ser. Temeroso de poder desatar, todo, su potencial. Todo por alguien como tú.

Saori no retrocedió, tan solo trago un poco de saliva y le respondió.

No, el no es así, tu eres lo que Kanon intento despertar en Saga. Su lado malvado, pero no tienes las suficiente fuerza para dominar su ser.

Oh, claro que la tengo, por eso estoy aquí. De otro modo, no podría estar hablando contigo, Diosa Athena. Pero tú puedes llamarme, Evil Saga, para que comprendas de mejor manera.

¿Evil…..Saga? –Respondió Saori ante las palabras de este ente que ahora poseía el cuerpo de su amado a voluntad. Su corazón se acelero cuanto Evil Saga se vio recubierto por la armadura de géminis, la cual parecía aceptarlo por completo sin vacilación alguna.

Yo debería ser quien porte esta armadura, yo debería ser quien proteja este templo, además, debería ser yo quien domine todo el santuario entero, solo alguien como yo, podría detener los ataques de otros mundos, y si pudiera tomar tu vida, me convertiría en alguien imparable, con la diosa Nique a mi lado y tu escudo, Hades, Poseidón y hasta el mismo Zeus se doblegarían ante mí.

El ambiente empezaba a tornarse pesado, fue entonces cuando Saori se vio a pocos pasos del malvado ser, quien acaricio su cara y le miro con una mirada algo melancólica.

Aunque quisiera realizar eso, algo dentro de mí me lo impide, no es él, no sé que es, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo lastimarte?, ¿Qué es este sentimiento dentro de mí que me impide dañarte?

Saori cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de Evil Saga mientras sonreía, pero este se alejo de inmediato, entonces la armadura lo dejo y quedo al descubierto mientras que el báculo de Saori lo iluminaba.

No sé con exactitud cuál es la respuesta a tus preguntas, pero algo es seguro, bueno, malo, no interesa como seas, yo te seguiré amando, así me lastimes, oh incluso usaras una daga para acabar con mi vida, siempre seguirás siendo a quien más amo.

Dicho esto el ser y todo su cosmo desapareció y vio como el verdadero Saga despertaba de su letargo colocándose una mano sobre la cara y jadeando de una forma aterradora, como si hubiera estado luchando por su vida. Saori soltó su báculo y lo abrazo.

¿Estás bien?

Eso creo, soñé con una calle que no tenia fin, un espejo, la armadura de Géminis, y

¿Y?

Saga se limpio el sudor frio de su cara y miro a Saori.

Y un yo de pura maldad….

Saori no dijo nada, mas solo ayudo a su amado a recostarse y que conciliara el sueño de nuevo, esta vez se quedo con él hasta que amaneciera.

El presente, rumbo al santuario.

Saori abrió sus ojos asustada y se encontró a su amado abrazándola mientras él seguía dormido. Suspirando aliviada, se acurruco con Saga, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que su amado había pasado por ella, la pelea con Kanon, la batalla contra Abel y cuando la rescato del templo de Poseidón. ¿Acaso todo eso y el entrenamiento que ahora realizaba, estaban por desencadenar algo desastroso que los separaría por siempre? ¿El mal que se encontraba dentro de Saga despertó por su culpa?

Estas y más preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Saori, quien cerró sus ojos y abrazo a Saga con fuerza.

Me niego.- Dijo Saori en voz baja mientras abrazaba a Saga. – Me niego a perderte, cuando esto termine, nos iremos lejos de todo esto, para esta vez yo cuidar de ti.

Dicho esto se quedo dormida, el viaje estaba pronto a terminar. Donde un desafío mas grande que ellos, esperaba a ambos, pero más a Saga, pues tendría que lidiar con algo de su pasado.


	19. Noche de redención: La última batalla en

Noche de redención: La última batalla en tierra

Puedes percibirlo, verdad, se acerca, cada vez más, y más, y más. Tienes miedo, tiemblas, lo que harás es lanzar más leña al fuego, de verte así solo te destruirá, y tú, lo sabes mejor que nadie. – Cronos, harto de escuchar a Shion, giro bruscamente asestándole una patada en el rostro, causando que la sangre brotara como un rio de la nariz y la boca del patriarca.

¿Crees que un mortal aumentado de poder podrá derrotarme?, Perseo, Hércules, y el mismo Teseo fracasaron ante mí. De no ser por sus padres al haberlos salvado, sus nombres no serían leyenda.- Dijo Cronos mientras caminaba sobre los cráneos de aquellos enviados a derrotarlo al santuario.- Ahora depositas todas tus esperanzas en un "caballero", es lo más patético que puedes hacer.

Puede ser verdad.- Respondió Shion mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.- Pero ese caballero, derroto a tu adorado Abel.

Tras oír esto Cronos monto en cólera y con su Megadespranon, atravesó el pecho de Shion.

Nadie, además de mi hijo, ha sido capaz de derrotarme. El, será uno más de los tantos mártires que vinieron a mí por su estúpida sed de gloria. Eso, lo veras pronto, patriarca.

Riendo como un desquiciado, Cronos puse frente a sus pies, a todos los caballeros dorados restantes derrotados, que pese a quererlos controlar, su mente no se doblegaba, los encadeno a cada uno en una columna.- Veamos cómo reacciona su héroe.

Mientras tanto, el barco donde se encontraban Saga y Saori, había tocado tierra al fin.

Saori, entiendes la gravedad del caso verdad, si te digo que corras, corres, si te digo que huyas, huiras, como diosa debes vivir, y como mi amor, no puedo permitirte el morir.- Lo dijo el caballero de géminis mientras se preparaba para llegar al santuario en un solo movimiento.

Lo hare, pero, si te veo a punto de morir, no te hare caso, y te salvare.- Saori se sujetó fuerte a Saga, quien es un solo movimiento llego a las puertas de la cámara del patriarca.

Un aire gélido se movió como serpiente hasta los pies de Cronos, quien abrió un ojo para observar a su rival.

¡KANON!.- Saori grito y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Saga coloco un brazo frente a ella, con la mirada fija en aquel sujeto.

El dios psicópata, capaz de matar a quien sea, y usar lo que sea para ganar, recurre a lo más bajo para causarme ira, oh me equivoco…..Cronos.

Saori retrocedió apegándose al brazo de Saga, Cronos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y respondió.

Géminis, el caballero problemático, desde la época del mito, sagaz y astuto, ni la presencia del cuerpo de tu hermano te hace vacilar, cuál será la forma más rápida de.

Antes de terminar de hablar, un aire como navaja corto parte de la mejilla de Cronos, quien miro asombrado que Saga solo había movido su mano izquierda hacia arriba. Por primera vez en su vida, Cronos, no sabía que le esperaría de este rival.

Los demás se encuentran aquí, no te preocupes, no estorbaran.- Saga miro a los caballeros vencidos y con el movimiento de un dedo corto las cadenas que los ataban, cayendo al suelo, Saori corrió a curarlos para poder retirarse del lugar.

Je, vaya persona que eres, crees poder derrotarme, y poder cuidar a esa diosa, patético.

Esta "patética diosa" no solo sirve, de damisela en apuros, rey antiguo de todo el tártaro.- Respondió Saori colocándose al lado derecho de Saga y haciendo aparecer su báculo en su mano.- Mas que diosa, soy una humana, que protege a los demás, y ahora, mi caballero, mi amado caballero, te hará conocer, el verdadero terror.

Cronos rio y alzo su dedo lanzado un pequeño brillo, el cual fue directo a Saori, pero ella desvió el ataque con su báculo, lanzándolo a lo más alto de una montaña, donde la explosión que la volvió añicos.

¿Eso responde a tus dudas no es cierto? - Saga abrazo a Saori por su cintura y beso su mejilla.- Ve, cuídalos, te alcanzo enseguida.

Que ternura, el caballe…. .- Saga apareció frente a Cronos, lo sujeto del cuello y atravesó con el toda la parte posterior a la espalda del dios caído, la batalla había dado inicio.- Que es este poder.- Cronos se quitó la mano de su cuello y clavo los dedos al suelo, mirando a Saga de pie con la mano en alto.- Maldito idiota.

Eres como un perro, mucho ladras, pero no muertes.- Al escuchar estas palabras Cronos arremetió contra Saga.

CREES QUE PUEDES DERROTARME.- Dijo Cronos mientras soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra en su desesperado ataque por herir al caballero.- NADIE LO HA LOGRADO JAMAS.

De repente Cronos sintió un golpe en su estómago, que lo freno en seco, haciendo que de su boca cayera saliva y el aire se le escapara, temblando alzo la vista y miro a Saga quien lo veía por el rabillo del ojo derecho mientras su puño se encontraba sosteniéndolo para que no cayera al suelo.

No vine a derrotarte, vine a matarte.- Cronos percibió en su piel como el miedo se apoderaba de si.- Lograre lo que nadie ha logrado.- Saga se inclinó y susurro al odio de su contrincante.- Matar a un dios caído.

Cronos alzo su mirada, pero Saga retrocedió su brazo izquierdo, sin reacción alguna, Cronos recibió el impacto del golpe de Saga que lo mando a atravesar varios kilómetros fuera del santuario.

JAMAS, ME NIEGO, ES ESTUPIDO.- Gritaba Cronos mientras expulsaba todo su cosmos.- TE MANDARE AL INFRAMUNDO CON TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO.

Pues inténtalo, a ver quién puede aguantar más.- Saga miro como Cronos llego frente a él, tiempo y espacio parecían haberse congelado por unos segundos, para luego escuchar choque de puños golpeándose entre sí, estallidos, destellos y hasta que el propio suelo llegue a temblar.

Lejos del campo de batalla, Saori se encontraba de pie, sobre el balcón de su templo mirando la batalla con los demás caballeros.

Mi señora, aunque Saga, sea fuerte, no lograra ganarle. Aioria, ni el mismo Shaka pudieron hacerle frente. Dijo Mu mientras Saori solo se limitaba a observar.

Te equivocas.- El asombro de los caballeros no se pudo ocultar ante la respuesta de su diosa.- Saga, es más fuerte que antes, no es el mismo después de las batallas contra Abel, Poseidón. Ustedes pudieron comprobarlo en el torneo dorado que se realizó, su poder, rivaliza con el de los dioses ahora. Ustedes que se encuentran sanos y salvos, vayan y busquen a los sobrevivientes al ataque, sus vidas son prioritarias ahora.- Dijo Saori mientras apuntaba con su báculo en dirección a los templos destruidos y las casas del zodiaco desmoronadas. Los caballeros asintieron y fueron enseguida, excepto Mu, Aioria, Dhoko y Shaka, quienes permanecieron al lado de Saori.

Aún tienen dudas verdad.- Saori miro a los que se habían quedado.- tengan fe, no duden de la capacidad de su compañero.- Regreso la mirada hacia donde la batalla parecía estremecer a la misma tierra.- Crean, en mi amado Saga.

La batalla parecía igualada, entre más furia desataba Cronos, más destructores eran sus ataques, Saga se esforzaba por disminuir la fuerza de su rival, quien parecía imparable. Llegado a este punto, Saga, sujeto de frente los puños de Cronos que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso.

Buscas matar a una diosa inocente, quien no tiene nada que ver con tu derrota en la gran guerra.- Saga hizo que los brazos de Cronos se cruzaran y le dio un cabezazo.- Mataste a miles de inocentes, solo por un odio injustificado.- Alzo su rodilla y golpeo el rostro de Cronos.- Todo, por un capricho de tu hijo.- Saga giro y coloco su mano frente al pecho de Cronos.- ¿Quién es el patético ahora? – Saga desato de su mano derecha el poder toda una galaxia entera en destrucción, Cronos mostro sus dientes enfurecido, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

¡SAGA!.- una voz gritaba el nombre del caballero, lo cual lo desconcentro por unos momentos, para percatarse después de que se trataba de Kanon.- Saga, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, hermano, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, por el odio que genere en ti y en nuestros amigos.- Saga miraba como el cosmos de Kanon se formaba detrás de Cronos, dejando escapar varias lagrimas.- Hermano, este es mi redención, detendré a Cronos unos momentos, y debes atacarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Kanon…

HAZLO SAGA, AHORA.- Kanon uso todo su cosmos restante para detener a Cronos, quien se quedó inmóvil.- MALDITO SEAS POR ATRAVESARTE EN MI CAMINO, NUNCA DEBI REVIVIRTE.

SAGA, ¡AHORA!

Saga expulso todo su cosmos, el cual brillaba más que el propio sol.

¿Acaso eso es?- Saori asintió ante la pregunta de Shaka.- Es el cosmos de Saga.

El cosmos de Saga se elevaba hasta el cielo, cuando su armadura empezó a brillar, a lo lejos, el báculo de Saori brillo.

SALVEMOS AL MUNDO DEL CAOS Y LA DESTRUCCION, HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS AMOR MIO.- El cosmos de Saga y Saori se fundieron en uno solo, provocando que la armadura de Saga cambiara.- ¡EXPLOTA COSMOS, SUPERA TU LIMITE!

La armadura brillo al igual que el cosmos de Saga, envolviéndolo y mostrando la naturaleza divina de la armadura de Géminis, las alas del ángel en un lado, y las del demonio en otro.

WOOOOOOOOOOO.- Saga coloco ambas manos frente en sus respectivas direcciones.

¡IDIOTA, QUE HACES, CON TAL PODER PUEDES DESTRUIR EL MUNDO ENTERO!- Sin importar nada, en las manos de Saga se formó una gran esfera de color rojo.

¡MUERAN TODOS!- Cronos escapo dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Kanon en el suelo y alzo el vuelo.

SER MALIGNO DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL TARTARO, ESCUCHAR EL SONIDO DE LAS ESTRELLAS COLAPSANDO ENTRE SI.- Saga apunto sus manos al cielo el cual formo varias esferas color plateadas alrededor de Cronos.- EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

Las esferas estallaron alrededor de Cronos destruyendo su armadura, al ver esto, Saga expulso todo el poder reunido en sus manos contra Cronos, quien indefenso recibió todo el impacto del ataque.

¿Cómo pudo ser?, ¿eh sido derrotado por un mortal?- Cronos sonrió un poco mientras cerrada sus ojos por última vez.- Nunca olvidare tu nombre, Saga.- Mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas, el pensamiento dorado de Cronos se vio dirigido al Olimpo.- Ahora va a por ti, Zeus.

La gran explosión del ataque causo que el cielo brillara intensamente. Todos se taparon los ojos hasta que el resplandor hubo terminado. Desde el pueblo, Aioros alzo su mano y miro un cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas y con la luna dando su luz.

No está, el, cosmos de Cronos ya no está.

LO LOGRO, SAGA LO LOGRO.- Grito Aioria mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una anciana.

En el templo de Athena, Saori se lanzó de su balcón y fue en busca de su amado, corriendo entre la maleza, no le importaba nada más que su amado.

Fuera del santuario y a las faldas de una montaña. Saga, cayo de rodillas jadeando frente al cuerpo de Kanon.

No finjas, insulso hermano menor.- Dijo Saga entre jadeos.- Siento tu cosmos, vives, de nuevo.

Kanon comenzó a levantarse a podo, mientras reía entre lágrimas, miro a su hermano frente a él, y solo cerro sus ojos.

Creí que volvería al inframundo, pero, estoy vivo, y frente a ti.- Kanon apego su frente al suelo dejando escapar su llanto.- Fue un torpe, me deje cegar por la avaricia y el odio hacia ti.

Saga coloco su puño en la frente de su hermano quien lo mirada desconsolado.- Ya paso, todo termino, y viendo todo este caos, haz logrado expiar tus culpas, no hay rastro maligno en ti.

En ese momento Saori llego al lugar y corrió hasta tener en sus brazos a su amado.

Lo lograste amor, lo lograste.- Decía Saori mientras besaba una y otra vez los labios de Saga.

Lo logramos.- Respondió Saga mientras abraza a Saori y le devolvía cada uno de los besos que le había dado.

Espera un momento, SHION, DONDE ESTA.- Saori sostuvo a Saga para ponerse de pie y miro a Kanon.- Donde esta hermano.

En la cámara, agonizando.- Kanon desvió la mirada.- Antes de, tu llegada, Cronos atravesó su pecho, y ahora esta moribundo.- El horror se mostró en el rostro de Saori, Saga miro a su hermano.- No piensas venir.

Kanon cerró los ojos y negó.- Mate a muchos, y no puedo dar la cara en el santuario, lo mejor será irme, pronto sabrás de mí, ve, nos volveremos a ver.- Dicho esto Saga camino con Saori a través del bosque y los arduos caminos para volver al santuario, Kanon se colocó de pie y miro el cielo.- Gracias a ti estoy vivo, Saga, prometo pagarte este gran favor.- Dicho esto, Kanon emprendió su viaje lejos del santuario.

Mientras Saga era ayudado por Saori, miraba las manos de su amada, para luego fijarse en su rostro.

Esta noche, estas más hermosa que nunca.- Al oír esto, Saori se ruborizo y miro haciendo un puchero a Saga.- De seguro te golpeaste duro la cabeza, y por eso dices eso.

Saga se detuvo, Saori lo miro y sintió como los brazos de Saga la rodeaban. Saori solo sintió un beso profundo de su amado quien no la soltaba, Saori se dejó llevar por el beso y se arrimó hacia su amado cayendo sobre él. Ambos se miraban, sonrojados. Saga quito con su mano un mechón de la cara de Saori y acaricio su mejilla. Saori entendía lo que él decía, sin necesidad de hablar. Tan solo bastaba con mirarse.

Debemos ir con.- Saori callo a Saga con un beso y asintió.

Lo sé, terminaremos esto después.

Tras llegar a la cámara del patriarca, Saga vio a Shion apoyado contra la pared, sujetando su pecho donde la herida se encontraba.

Patriarca.- Saori se aproximó y Saga se arrodillo ante el.- no se preocupe, usted.

Ya, es tarde para mi Saga.- Dijo Shion mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.- Mi fin, llega ahora, el santuario debe perdurar, y para ello, necesitan de un patriarca.- Shion tosió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Saga.- y ese nuevo patriarca esta frente a mí.- Un color verdoso salto de la mano de Shion hacia Saga el cual se sintió abrumado y miro a Saori, Shion tosió un poco y miro sonriendo a Saga.- Te lo encargo hijo, cuida de nuestra diosa y, del santuario.- Dicho esto Shion cayó muerto, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saori abrazo a Saga mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La batalla tomo su curso final, pero tomando la vida de un gran ser querido.

Ahora, todo cambiara, para nosotros, verdad.- Dijo Saori entre lágrimas, Saga tomo sus manos y beso sus labios, luego fijo sus ojos en los de su amada.- No, ahora tengo el poder para protegerte, y lo hare, quiero, un futuro contigo.

Saga apego su frente a la de Saori, mientras que el amanecer llegaba al santuario, una gran sombra se cernía sobre el olimpo.


	20. Cambio de mando

Cambio de mando: Una tregua a medias.

Shion, ¡SHION!- Saga sujeto al patriarca por ambos hombros y lo sacudía con la intención de reanimarlo sin éxito alguno. Saori abrazo a Saga por la espalda.

Amor, déjalo, ya, no hay nada que hacer.- Saori escondió su rostro en la espalda de Saga, en ese instante llegaron los caballeros restantes, ante tal escena, no tuvieron reacción. Entonces, Saga cargo a Shion en sus brazos y se levantó cabizbajo, caminando hacia la habitación del patriarca.

Estaba moribundo cuando Cronos nos ató a las columnas, su herida, fue fatal.- Dijo Shaka mientras miraba como Saga desaparecía por las puertas.

No solo eso, ahora, él es nuevo patriarca del santuario.- Respondió Saori secándose las lágrimas y caminando hacia la habitación a la que entro Saga.- Por ahora, todo esto es un golpe para él.

Los caballeros se quedaron de pie esperando a que ambos salieran de la habitación. Saori que había seguido a Saga lo encontró, limpiando el cuerpo de Shion y suturando la herida que tenía, Saori se acercó a Saga y tomo su brazo apegándolo contra su pecho.

¿Qué harás?- Saori miraba el cuerpo de Shion inerte.

No huir al destino, tarde o temprano este día llegaría, pensé, que el patriarca seria Aioros, pero, no sucedió como pensé.- Saga volteo a ver a Saori y sonrió un poco.- Mirando esto del lado positivo, podre estar más cerca de ti.- Saori sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Saga vistió a Shion y lo cargo hasta un jardín de flores donde ya hacia un pequeño pedestal en posición horizontal, donde deposito a Shion. Saori coloco dos monedas sobre los ojos de Shion mientras que Saga sostenía en su mano una antorcha. La luz de la luna bañaba a Shion mientras los caballeros dorados se reunían a su alrededor.

Saga, ya que, tu eres al que Shion eligió, debes decir unas palabras.- Dijo Dhoko mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Saga.- Adelante muchacho.

Saga asintió pesadamente, y tomando la mano de Saori, respiro profundamente y comenzó su discurso.

Shion, caballero de Aries y fiel sirviente a Athena, amigo, y mentor de muchos aquí, nos diste un camino a seguir, nos hiciste fuertes, y nos delegaste la misión más noble, defender a quien más lo necesite. Ve en paz, que pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Dicho esto, Saga soltó la antorcha sobre Shion el cual se vio envuelto en el fuego.

Siempre quiso morir de una forma antigua, así era el.- Dijo Dhoko dándose la vuelta.

Mientras el humo subía como un hilo en frente de la luna, las cosas en el olimpo comenzaban a tornarse turbias.

MIRA LO QUE HAS CAUSADO POR TU MIEDO IRRACIONAL.- Hera abofeteo a su esposo frente a todos los dioses restantes.- LA ULTIMA LINEA DE DEFENSA CAYO ANTE ESE MORTAL.

Basta, ya sé que cometí un error.- Dijo Zeus frustrado, al ver su estrategia despedazada.

Es por eso, que, nunca debes subestimar a un geminiano, hermano.- Una voz de ultratumba sonó en la sala del olimpo y una figura se presentó, era Hades, quien por primera vez volvía a ocupar su cuerpo.

Recuerda a aquel geminiano que cedió ante mí, y decidió hacer caer al santuario, esos seres, son de un poder total, que nos pueden hacer frente, más que el tonto de Pegaso, un geminiano, puede causar la propia caída del olimpo, primero fue Abel, luego cayo sellado Poseidón, y ahora fue nuestro padre, a quien tuvimos que derrotarlo uniendo nuestras fuerzas, él lo derroto de un abrir, y cerrar de ojos, será mejor dejarlos en paz, el mato a la mayoría de mis espectros, lidiar con ese caballero, solo te traerá problemas.- Dijo Hades mientras se sentaba.

Escucha a mi tío, padre, tu obsesión nos llevara a la ruina, mi hermana es una desmedida y lo sabemos, pero, con aquella "bestia" que la protege, no tenemos oportunidad alguna.- Ares miro a su padre y luego a Hades quien solo miraba en dirección al santuario.

Está bien, cederé, los dejare en paz, por el momento.- Dijo Zeus retirándose a su habitación.

Mientras que en el santuario habían comenzado los labores de reconstrucción. Pues ahora Saga y Saori enfrentaría su mayor desafío.


	21. SINCERIDAD

SINCERIDAD.

Tras el fallo que Zeus había tenido en contra del santuario, la paz y la calma retomaron su curso dentro del santuario. Aunque no todo era paz para Saga, quien ahora se veía con la responsabilidad, no solo de proteger a Athena, sino también de cuidar del santuario y de la casa de Géminis, todo se agolpaba de una sola vez, y parecía un torbellino infinito. Por su parte, los arreglos para el funeral del difunto Shion no se dieron por esperar.

¿Saga? ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Saori colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Saga sacándolo del trance de pensamiento en el que se encontraba sumergido, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, miro a Saori, quien se encontraba preocupada ante como él se encontraba. Saga tomo la mano de Saori y le dio un beso para luego contestar.

Nada, tan solo pienso en todas y cada una de las responsabilidades que tengo por hacer, no puedo dudar oh cometer imprudencias, una sola falla causaría la pérdida total del santuario, más aun, tenemos que liderar con los restos del cosmos de Cronos, pues su aparición trajo consigo a los seres míticos de la antigua Grecia.

Saori sonrió de forma tierna y rodeo el cuello de Saga con ambos brazos, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: Eres un hombre formidable, además de fuerte eh inteligente, has sabido cómo superar tus propios límites, debes tomar en cuenta que no te encuentras solo, los caballeros, incluso yo estamos para ayudarte en tus deberes como el nuevo patriarca del santuario.

Saori le dio un leve beso y lo miro de nuevo: Más que nada, cuentas conmigo, mi caballero de géminis.

Saga sonrió por un momento, pero su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto las puertas del salón del patriarca se abrieron y Aioros junto con Mu y Aioria.

Saga, el funeral esta por dar inicio, como sucesor de mi maestro, debes estar presente, además de que, te has ganado el derecho de ser nuestro guía por completo.

Mu tiene razón Saga, puede que en un principio ambos fuimos candidatos a ser patriarca, pero tú tienes un corazón puro, más que yo, incluso no dudaste en dar tu vida por salvar a la señorita Athena.

Escucha a mi hermano, Aioros, incluso yo, te admiramos, tu noción de justicia va más allá que el de cualquier otro caballero.

Aioria extendió sus manos, las cuales sostenían el casco del patriarca y dijo: Guíanos por favor.

Saori tomo el casco del patriarca con delicadeza, colocándose frente a Saga, alzo sus brazos y le coloco el casco en su cabeza.

Vamos, hay que despedirnos de Shion.

Saga y Saori salieron del salón del patriarca escoltados por Mu, Aioria y Aioros. Descendieron hacia los campos fúnebres en los cuales el ataúd de Shion ya hacia frente a ellos. Todos los presentes miraron a Saga, quien aún puesto la armadura de Géminis, portaba el casco del patriarca, colocándose en el pequeño púlpito, Saga respiro hondo, para luego dar su discurso.

Este día, llueve penas, lagrimas, puesto que el hombre más sabio y poderoso que pude conocer, ha partido. Shion, no solo era uno de los más eruditos del santuario, él era un amigo, con quien se podía contar en todo momento, su, indetenible sentido del humor sobre su partida hacia que todos riéramos o nos molestáramos, puesto que no queríamos que se fuera de nuestro lado, lastimosamente ese día llego, y ahora su sonrisa y risa se han apagado por siempre, pero no es un final como pensamos, él nos esperara, en los campos elíseos.

Saga bajo del púlpito y camino hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Shion, coloco dos monedas de oro en sus ojos y le dijo: Ojala no te hubieras ido anciano, aún tengo tanto por aprender, y pensaba que tú me enseñarías.

Saori se acercó hacia Saga, coloco una flor en el pecho de Shion, con lágrimas en los ojos tomo el brazo de Saga y ambos dieron paso a que los demás le rindieran honores. Mu, quien se percató que esto había sido un gran golpe para Saga, le sugirió que se alejara del sitio, que ellos se encargarían del resto. Saga asintió y se dirigió directamente a los jardines que se encontraban tras el templo de Athena. Saori lo siguió en silencio, cuando lo diviso, Saga cayo de rodillas frente a un rosal, quitándose el casco, miro a la luna, acto seguido, se despojó de su armadura, respirando hondo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a un pequeño estanque en el cual se sumergió. En silencio y meditando, Saga no emitió sonido alguno ni tampoco realizo otro movimiento.

Saori no sabía qué hacer, su mente le decía que debía darle su espacio, pero su corazón dictamino otra cosa. Saori camino hacia Saga y se arrodillo detrás del caballero, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y suspiro, Saga se mantenía en silencio mientras Saori solo deslizo sus manos hacia su pecho.

No hace falta que digas una palabra, se lo que estás pasando, Shion, fue un padre para ti. Pero, no debes pensar que estas solo. Las manos de Saori se detuvieron y se levantó del sitio.

Saga respiro y volteo su mirada, quien, atónito, contemplo como Saori llevaba sus manos a su vestido y lo dejaba caer sobre el suelo, acto seguido, se despojó de su ropa restante, dejando que la luna bañara su ser, Saga retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con una roca en el suelo del estanque la cual hizo que cayera sentado sobre dicha roca. Saori camino delicadamente hacia el filo del estanque, donde se sumergió de poco, el agua cubría las facciones de su cuerpo el cual se encontraba por completo al descubierto, Saga no podía disimular su sonrojo frente a lo que su amaba había realizado, nunca la había visto de ese modo, Saori camino hasta a estar frente a él, tomo las manos de su amado y las coloco sobre sus pechos, lo cual provoco que Saga se sobresaltara.

¿Lo sientes? Es mi vida, mi cuerpo, que sigue vivo y latente gracias a ti mi caballero, sé que, por mi culpa te has expuesto a grandes peligros- Saori desvió un poco la mirada- los cuales han amenazado con acabar tu vida.

Saga comprendió lo que sucedía en ese instante, quitando sus manos de los pechos de Saori, la rodeo en un abrazo, el cual hizo que Saori soltara unas cuantas lágrimas. Saga susurro a su oído mientras la abrazaba: Nada de esto es tu culpa, tú no naciste deseando ser la reencarnación de Athena, no debes sentirte culpable, yo siempre te eh amado Saori, desde el momento en que visitaste la casa de géminis por primera vez, quede cautivado ante tu hermosura, la relación entre un caballero y una diosa parecía un sueño imposible, sin embargo, enos aquí, juntos, sin pensarlo dos veces, daría mi vida, con tal de verte feliz.

¡TONTO!- Saori miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Saga- ¡TU ERES MI FELICIDAD! ¡SI TU NO ESTAS, MORIRIA CON TAL DE BUSCARTE DE NUEVO!

Saga limpio con un dedo las lágrimas de Saori, quien tomo su mano mientras lloraba.

Desde niña te admiraba, vi cómo te encomendaban misiones riesgosas, de las cuales Shion decía que no regresarías con vida, sufría al oír eso, porque dentro de mí un sentimiento comenzaba a formalizarse, empezó a amarte con el paso del tiempo, y cuando fuimos presentados frente a frente, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarte, mi mente no pudo dejar de pensarte y mi corazón, no podía decir otra cosa que no sea amor. Te, te amo. No como una diosa que ama a sus caballeros, te amo de verdad, Saga, yo, yo te.

Antes de terminar, Saga callo a Saori con un beso, en el cual, las lágrimas de Saori cesaron, y ambos se fundieron en un beso, el cual los liberaba de todo pesar, cuando el beso termino, ambos se miraron a los ojos, dejando brotar sus pasiones más intensas, en un momento, se encontraron en el punto clímax, tanto Saga como Saori, estaban conscientes de que lo que harían, los uniría por completo el uno al otro. Saori tomo las manos de Saga, quien entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amada, durante la mirada, Saori se sentó sobre las piernas de Saga, y sin perder de vista los ojos de su único amor, decidió entregarse por completo a Saga, quien por un instante tembló al sentir que se había vuelto uno con su amada, un torbellino de sentimientos los envolvió y ambos, bañados por el agua y la luz de la luna, se entregaron el uno al otro, expresando así, lo que las palabras no pueden decir.


	22. Enfrentamiento Divino

Enfrentamiento Divino: La divinidad Encarnada frente al dios del trueno.

Tras haberse entregado uno al otro, la noche transcurrió larga y plácidamente, puesto que ante todas las posibles amenazas que el santuario podía enfrentar, Saga había logrado desvanecer todas las dudas y miedos de aquellos que tenían que tras la muerte de Shion un hubiera alguien capacitado para tomar su lugar. El santuario se mantenía en pie tras un largo tiempo de paz y armonía, pero eso no era lo único que lograría captar la atención de quienes habitaban en allí, muchas personas tras enterarse de que los dioses olímpicos mantenían su existencia tras haber visto la batalla de Saga contra Cronos decidieron ir al santuario para aportar de forma económica o incluso comenzar a entrenar para convertirse en caballeros, amazonas y saintias que ayudaran con el combate a tan bravo guerrero. Mientras esto sucedía, Saori empezó su caminata diaria para revisar las casas de su santuario, mientras caminaba, un pequeño niño cayo de rodillas ante ella, el niño se levanto y miro a la diosa con lagrimas en sus ojos, a lo cual Saori se arrodillo y acaricio su cabeza.

¿te dolió, te encuentras bien pequeño? -Pregunto Saori mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del pequeño. – No deberías llorar, es solo un pequeño rasguño, te ayudara a ser más fuerte, sabes algo – rio la diosa- incluso Saga tiene rasguños.

El pequeño al escuchar esas palabras abrió mas los ojos- ¿El patriarca también se lastimo?

Saori sonrió tiernamente y se sentó a lado del niño- sí, Saga no siempre fue tan fuerte, hubo un tiempo en donde el también se lastimaba y tenia que curarse sus heridas.

El niño se supo de pie y se secó las lágrimas- seré fuerte para ayudar al patriarca, no volveré a llorar, seré el próximo santo de géminis.

Dicho esto, el niño continuo su camino y Saori sonreía mirando al pequeño correr. Se puso de pie y continuo su camino hacia la casa de Aries, pues Mu le había pedido de favor que lo ayudara con la cantidad de personas que día a día llegaban para ayudar en el santuario, cuando llego Saori vio con asombro la cantidad de gente que se encontraba frente a la casa de Aries. La gente vio a la diosa y todos empezaron a gritar que les diera la oportunidad de ser parte de sus caballeros.

Saori se puso frente a toda la gente y los miro atentos: Amigos, amugas, se les agradece que vengan a este lugar, sin embargo, las armaduras poco a poco se acaban, y los puestos para ayudar a las diferentes casas escasean- Saori bajo la cabeza y miro a su izquierda en donde Mu miraba atento. En esos la multitud se enardeció y empezó a gritar consignas expresando su enojo, cuando se disponían a atacar una voz se escucho en todo el lugar.

¡USTEDES COMO VISITANTES DEBERIAN TENER MAS RESPETO ANTE LA DIOSA QUE DEFIENDE SUS VIDAS!

Al voltearse Saori vio a Saga que bajaba con las ropas del patriarca puestas y en dirección a ella, cuando llego se paro a lado de Saori y miro a las personas que lo veían con miedo.

Si, es verdad lo que la diosa Athena a dicho, no podemos dar mas abasto hasta que aquellos que han dado su ayuda de forma voluntaria como caballeros o ayudantes mueran.

La gente de la primera fila dio un paso atrás tras escuchar las palabras de Saga.

Así es, proteger a Athena implica entregar su vida, sin miedo alguno- Saga alzo su mano y apunto con un dedo hacia la plaza frente a la casa de Aries. ¡Aquel que no tenga miedo de morir al servicio de Athena de un paso al frente!

Tras esto, de los miles, tan solo quedaron pocos quienes miraban a Saga de forma atenta, cuando los demás se fueron, Saga se acerco a los pocos y sonrió- Ustedes tienen un poder inigualable, el poder del valor, algunos tal vez tienen miedo, y es normal tenerlo, sin embargo, al haberse quedado aquí, han logrado demostrar lo que todo caballero, amazona y saintia tiene, y eso es corazón. Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, ser valiente significa tenerlo y aun así enfrentar su miedo, por ende, les doy la bienvenida nuevos miembros del santuario. -Saga apunto a un lado del santuario en donde un campo de rosas se extendía y se veía un pequeño poblado. -Pueden descansar allí por hoy, dejen sus cosas en sus respectivos hogares a los cuales Mu les asignara, mañana comenzaran sus labores.

Dicho esto, Mu dirigió a los nuevos a su nuevo hogar, Saori se apoyo en el brazo derecho de Saga y sonreía al verlo. Saga sonrió de igual modo y tomo la mano de Saori.

Hoy has hecho un excelente trabajo. Mantuviste todo bajo control y no dejaste que el caos se impusiera, eres un ser increíble.

Saga negó y miro a Saori- Tan solo cumplo con mi deber como patriarca, sin embargo, lo que más deseo es poder pasar mas tiempo contigo sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Saori se sonrojo al escuchar a Saga decir eso, luego sonrió y miro el cielo.

Sabes, tras esa noche, siento que nada podrá separarnos, has derrotado a todo aquel que se te ha puesto en tu camino, no temo nada estando a tu lado.

ASI QUE NO TEMES A NADA.

Saga alzo su vista y rodeo con un brazo a Saori protegiéndola. Nubes de color oscuro rodearon el santuario y varios rayos empezaron a caer en todo el lugar.

TONTOS, ¿CREEN QUE ESTAN A SALVO?

Un fuerte trueno se escucho y delante de la casa de Aries cayo un rayo de forma abarcante causando que todo el santuario temblara, una gran nube de polvo se formo tras ese estruendo, tan solo se escuchaba los pasos de dos personas que portaban una armadura. Cuando el polvo empezó a disiparse, Saga logro ver a dos seres cuyo cosmo parecía hacer temblar todo el mundo. Saori se abrazo a Saga, mientras tanto los demás caballeros llegaron al sitio y se colocaron detrás de Saga, quien mirando a Saori tomo de su mano y le dijo: colócate detrás de mí, esto parece ser.

Saori asintió y respondió. Lo sé, su cosmo es similar al de Cronos. - Un fuerte latido se dio dentro de Saori haciéndola temblar y reconocer dicho cosmo, cuando Saga se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, Saori lo agarro del brazo y lo miro. -No es un dios normal él es.

Así es hija mía, yo soy Zeus, rey de los dioses y dios del trueno, cuando se disipo el polvo la figura de Zeus surgió, quien portaba una armadura de color del trueno-plata, y su cosmo se imponía frente al de los demás caballeros, Saga miraba a Zeus sin inmutarse, pues tras el se encontraba otra persona, cuyo cosmo era similar.

El dios del trueno, y quien es el otro que te acompaña -Dijo Saga mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Eres muy perceptivo, ahora entiendo como fue que derrotaste a mi padre Cronos, a Abel y a Poseidón, no tiene caso esconderlo, es alguien que Athena debería conocer bien.

Dicho esto, la figura de un joven apareció tras Zeus, al verlo Saori se escondió tras Saga y miro con asombro la escena.

El es Ares, dios de la guerra, hermano de Athena. -Zeus sonrió de forma insultante y miro a Saga quien bajo los brazos y miraba a ambos.

No te causa ningún miedo, eres un mortal intrigante, santo de géminis Saga, considerado el caballero mas poderoso al servicio de Athena.

Tras decir esto Ares emprendió un ataque en dirección a Athena, lanzándose a una gran velocidad.

Con esto tu jueguito de defender a los humanos termina. -Ares lanzo su puño derecho envuelto en flamas rojas contra Saori. -WAR BLAST. El impacto causo una gran onda causando que todo el santuario temblara, cuando el polvo se desapareció, Ares no daba crédito a lo que veía, y Zeus se encontraba atónito, delante de Saori se encontraba Saga portando la armadura de Géminis, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Zeus fue que Saga había detenido el ataque de Ares con una mano. Ares miraba enojado a Saga quien sostenía su puño sin retroceder. El suelo empezó a temblar y poco a poco se formo una onda que causaba que el lugar donde Ares y Saga se encontraran.

Saori, ve con los demás santos dorados, esto es peligroso.

¡No dejare que escapes! – Ares intento golpear a Saori, sin embargo, en ese instante sintió un golpe en su mejilla, que causo que se estrellara contra el suelo, un gran estruendo se escucho de nuevo y Ares vio con su cara se encontraba contra el suelo y a Saga con su puño en su mejilla.

Zeus se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado pensando hacia sus adentros: Pocos han sido los mortales que pudieron dar guerra a un dios, en la época del mito fue este tal Tema que lastimo a mi hermano Hades, luego esta el antiguo santo de cáncer, el llamado Manigoldo, y ahora, está el, Saga de Géminis. Zeus sonrió mas y miro a los dos combatientes. -Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz santo de géminis.

Ares se levanto con y miro a Saga mientras se limpiaba su mejilla. -Golpe de suerte, no volverá a pasar. – Ares se aventó contra Saga a una gran velocidad y empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de Saga. –De este modo no lograras ver de dónde viene mi….

Antes de terminar de hablar Ares se percato de que Saga se había movido, sorprendido empezó a buscarlo con la vista, pero al encontrarlo fue tarde, pues Saga se encontraba frente a él, recibiéndolo con un gran puñetazo en el centro de su cara causando que Ares se estrellara contra una de las columnas de la casa de Aries.

Los demás caballeros miraban con asombro como Saga había logrado dar en el blanco. Ares cayo de rodillas y tocio.

¿Cómo, como puede ser posible? No me percate de cuando se movió, se supone que un dios es mas veloz que una basura mortal.

ME NIEGO A PERDER CONTRA TI.

Una gran ráfaga salió del cuerpo de Hades causando que los caballeros sintieran una pequeña vibración en su cuerpo.

¿Esto es el poder de un dios? -Pregunto Aioria mientras veía con asombro lo que sucedía.

Shaka dio un paso al frente junto con Mu creando una barrera que los protegiera a ellos y a Saori.

Esto no ha terminado aún, fíjense bien. Saga no se muestra asustado, es como si aun no nos han mostrado todo su potencial. – Dijo Shaka mirando a sus compañeros- La verdadera batalla esta por comenzar.

Saori asintió y dijo: lo que ustedes perciben apenas es el 15% de a fuerza de Saga, a diferencia de cuando derroto a Cronos, su poder ha crecido desmesuradamente.

Ares rio y arremetió a gran velocidad contra Saga con todo su poder

PREPARATE A MORIR.

En ese momento Saga miro de reojo a Saori quien asintió diciendo en voz baja: demuéstrales.

Saga se colocó en forma de batalla y miro a Ares quien se acercaba, Saga dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro los ojos, Ares sonrió y lanzo su segundo ataque- DESTRUCTION PATH.

Una luz choco contra Saga y causo que una gran nube de polvo se alzara y dejara a todos sin ver.

Así que, este es todo el poder del dios de la guerra. Que decepción. Ares miraba asustado como Saga lo sujetaba del cuello son una mano. -Parece que incluso un dios, tiene sus límites. – Saga expulso todo su cosmo de su cuerpo causando que todo el polvo se fuera y un aura dorada lo rodeara por completo, todos los caballeros miraban la batalla y las personas que había sentido los temblores causados por la pelea fueron a ver lo que sucedía, cuando llegaron vieron a Saga sostener del cuello a una persona. Zeus bajo sus manos y miro con asombro a Saga quien después de haber expulsado todo su cosmo parecía otra persona.

Saga alzo su otra mano y la coloco en el estomago de Ares. -Un dios, y el rey de los dioses, son tan mezquinos deprimentes como un propio humano.

Saga creo un brillo en su mano, el cual cada vez más crecía hasta que abarco por completo su palma. Ares sintió una desesperación que llenaba su cuerpo cuando dicho brillo toco su cuerpo.

ESCUCHEN CON ATENCION EL SONIDO DE LAS ESTRELLAS COLAPSANDO ENTRE SI – el brillo se intensifico causando que los presentes se taparan la vista- EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

El ataque de Saga fue a quemarropa, causando una gran explosión que rompió la barrera que Mu y Shaka habían creado. Cuando el resplandor termino Ares se encontraba a los pies de Zeus, su cuerpo estaba malherido y la sangre llegaron a la planta de los pies de Zeus, quien alzo la vista y miro a Saga quien tenia su otra mano alzada con el mismo resplandor apuntándolo.

Como patriarca, les ofrezco la oportunidad de retirarse antes de matarlos.

¿Matarme? ¿Crees que porque Ares se encuentra así podrás derrotarme? Dijo Zeus riendo.

Saga sonrió y le dijo: Lo digo por lo que ahora sentirás.

En ese momento la visión de Zeus se volvió roja, cuando se limpio los ojos en su mano vio su propia sangre. Atónito, miro a Saga y empezó a temblar.

Su ataque logro llegarme, aunque sea un rasguño, me causo daño, este tipo es peligros.

Zeus alzo a Ares con un brazo y miro a Saga quien no bajaba su mano, luego vio como Saori daba unos pasos hacia al frente.

Dime algo Athena, ¿acaso las leyendas son ciertas?

Saori asintió: estas viendo a un ser que superara a los dioses, incluso fue reconocido por Cronos como el mas poderoso.

Zeus alzo a Ares y dijo: ahora que eh medido tu fuerza podre derrotarte.

En ese instante una aguja de luz rozo la mejilla se Zeus causando que sangrada. Zeus miro que Athena lo había apuntado con su báculo y lo miraba fijamente.

El poder del caballero de géminis, no, el poder de mi amado no tiene limite alguno, y si tu o alguien intenta dañarlo, no dudare en acabarlo, Saga a puesto muchas veces su vida en riesgo por mí, yo haré lo mismo por él, si peleas contras Saga, pelearas también contra mí.

Zeus miraba a ambos con asombro, para luego sonreír y decir:

Nos veremos pronto, Saga.

Dicho esto, otro rayo cayo y ambos dioses habían desaparecido. Saga desapareció su ataque y Saori bajo su báculo. Todos miraron atónitos lo que había sucedido.

Saga suspiro y ordeno a todos los presentes que fueran a revisar que el santuario no haya sufrido daños graves. Cuando estuvieron solo, Saga cayo de rodillas, jadeando y tosiendo, Saori se arrodillo y lo abrazo colocando la cabeza de Saga en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Mucho esfuerzo verdad.

No. Solo mucho polvo.

Saga rio y poco y tomo las manos de Saori,

Fuiste valiente. Ambos se abrazaron.

Mientras tanto, en una parte del pacifico, la isla muerte había surgido de nuevo.

Lo sentiste verdad

Si, si lo sentí. -Dijo Gaia saliendo de la cueva. – Zeus a hecho su movida. Nosotros debemos ponernos en marcha también, Týfon.

Týfon salió tras Gaia y miro el cielo.

Un conflicto sin precedentes esta por comenzar, Saga, Saori, no desfallezcan, los refuerzos están en camino.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo el miedo creció al ver como Ares había terminado tras el combate con el caballero de Géminis, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de los dioses, sin embargo, uno de ellos pensaba que las acciones de Zeus eran injustificadas, esa diosa era Demeter, quien en el miedo de los dioses vio una oportunidad.

Saga, tal vez el pueda cambiar el curso de esta historia.

Ares, podrás ser un dios de gran fuerza, pero,


End file.
